One Narrow Aisle
by PemberfieldandNetherley
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Jane Bennet to Charlie Bingley... Four days of wedding gaiety, a tattooed Elizabeth, three (or four!) eager suitors, a brilliant plan, a scheming Caroline, and embarrassing family members abound. RSVPs recommended.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane, it's breathtaking." Elizabeth Bennet sighed as she fingered the delicate lace of her sister's veil.

"Thanks Lizzy," came the muffled reply from her sister's closet. A pair of creamy satin heels dangled from Jane Bennet's slender hand, though the rest of her body was still hidden in her closet. "These are the shoes," she called, "and this," she added shyly, holding up a blue garter and emerging from the small walk-in, "is my something new and blue."

"Ooh la la, Jane. Please tell me Charlie isn't going to fetch that thing with his teeth. That is so tacky." Elizabeth reached for the garter and spun it around on her index finger.

Jane blushed. "I hope not. Charles can be unpredictable but I'm hoping he'll be too embarrassed to even try it."

"In public, at least," Elizabeth smirked.

"Lizzy!" Jane shouted. Her blush was fast spreading to her ears and neck. Elizabeth just shrugged and smiled sweetly at her sister. She knew her sister was shy about her relationship with Charlie Bingley, and she couldn't resist teasing her just a bit about it.

Elizabeth marveled at her sister's long fingers deftly folding the tissue paper over the veil, frowning at her own stubby ones. She had compared herself, as well as being subject to her mother's comparisons, to her lovely older sister Jane for the past 24 years.

Jane Bennet had long been determined to be the superior sister. The oldest of five daughters, Jane was beloved by both her mother and father, and generally her sisters as well. There were 10 years difference in age between Jane and the youngest, Lydia, with Elizabeth being less than two years younger than Jane. Mary came along 5 years after Elizabeth and then Kitty and Lydia in quick succession. Elizabeth was especially fond of her elder sister but being the closest in age, there was near constant comparison to endure. Where Jane was willowy, Elizabeth was slight (or stocky if you asked her mother). Where Jane was quiet and serene, Elizabeth was loud and bubbly (or brash, if you asked her mother). Where Jane was fair, well to own the truth, Elizabeth was fair as well.

Unbeknownst to many, Elizabeth and Jane were near twins in coloring. Creamy ivory skin, blond curls and bright blue eyes, though Elizabeth did possess the most interesting combination of one cornflower blue eye and one aquamarine eye. The reason this likeness was unknown to those who met the sisters was Elizabeth's early adoption of auburn hair dye. Garnier's Ginger Spice had been her best friend for the past six or seven years. Ever since high school, Elizabeth had felt the need to distance herself from her elegant and graceful and now engaged to be married older sister. And then there were the tattoos.

Elizabeth had a full sleeve of tattoos on her left arm and a partial sleeve on her right. She also had several along her shoulders and upper back. Her first tattoo had been an act of rebellion at 16 but she actually fell in love with the experience of having an indelible mark on her body. With every tragedy and triumph came another tattoo. She finally had the ones on her left arm connected with interwoven vines to create the sleeve. She was proud of her arms but it certainly didn't improve her tenuous relationship with her mother.

"So, remind me who I will be meeting tonight," Elizabeth petitioned as Jane packed her shoes into a matching satin drawstring bag.

"Charles's sisters Caroline and Louisa-"

"And what's their story?" Elizabeth interrupted.

Jane smiled indulgently at her sister. "Louisa is in publishing. She's the oldest sister and very sweet. She's about your height, maybe a little taller, with light brown hair and brown eyes. She has the cutest smattering of freckles, though she hates them because they make her look younger than she is and according to Louisa, not in a good way. She calls everyone 'dear' or 'honey' and she makes amazing lemon scones. She met her husband, Arnold-"

"Arnold?"

"Yes, Arnold, through work. He's a publishing executive. He'll be flying in Friday night for the rehearsal dinner."

"How'd he get a pass on the four-day extravaganza?"

Jane frowned. "Lizzy, you said you wanted to come for all of the events. If you aren't-"

Elizabeth rose off the bed and approached Jane. "I'm sorry. I do want to be here. Please ignore my whining. I am very excited for all the events. Please go on. Tell me about Caroline."

Jane tugged at her hair subconsciously, her smooth forehead wrinkled for a half second. "Caroline is the second child. She's tall, has jet black hair." Jane paused. "She's a very elegant woman."

Elizabeth waited for Jane to say more. When she didn't it was obvious: Caroline was the one to watch out for. "What does she do?"

Jane looked uncomfortable. "I believe she has a VP title in the Bingley Corporation."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "VP of what?"

"Public Relations, or something of the sort. She says she is the 'face' of the company."

"Mm hmm," Elizabeth said skeptically. "Is she as nice as her sister?" She knew her sister wouldn't lie to her.

Jane laughed. "Of course she is. Both of Charles's sisters have been nothing but nice to me. When I was in London for Christmas they took me to the theatre and out shopping. We got along... great," she finished weakly.

Elizabeth could tell that Jane's smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she vowed to watch the Bingley sisters at dinner, particularly the beast that was Caroline. "Well, cool. I think I can handle meeting my new sisters-in-law-to-be. Will this mean I now have six sisters? Yikes."

Jane's musical laugh rang out softly. "I suppose. And William will be there."

Elizabeth brightened. "The reclusive William Darcy?! You're kidding me. I thought Charlie was making him up. I'll finally get to meet him?"

"We really hope you'll hit it off," Jane said nonchalantly, turning to straighten the pillows on her bed.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why? You aren't trying any sort of matchmaking, are you? Though come to think of it if I was to be set up, I wouldn't mind a rich, handsome guy. You did say he was rich and handsome, right?"

"Yes, Lizzy, though I didn't think you were so vain."

"Yes, dahling. Only the filthy rich and devastatingly handsome for me from now on. I cast off the beggars, the plain, the 'good personalities.' Give me arrogance and disagreeability tied up in a gorgeous little mancake package." Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Seriously why would you think we'd be good together? I'm intimidated by rich people."

Jane laughed. "I didn't say 'good together' I said you'd hit it off. And rich people are just people, with personalities, hope and dreams. Look at Charles. You aren't intimidated by him. You and Darcy both enjoy photography," Jane screwed up her face. "Or music. Or reading. I can't remember what Charles said." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Photography! Or music! Or reading! Be still my heart. "There was something we knew the two of you would click on."

"Well don't hold your breath," Elizabeth said hotly. "I can just picture him being this hot shot jerk from jolly ol' England, miserable to be in the U.S. and whose sole purpose is to make my sister's wedding miserable as well. He probably will make fun of my clothes, and my accent, and my job, saying some snide comment that begins with, 'All Americans' and ends with an insult he didn't even bother to thinly veil. Then I'll punch him in the neck for saying something rude and your wedding will be ruined." Elizabeth flopped onto the bed frowning, faking exhaustion.

Jane shook her head, laughing. "Help me bring these down to the car, Drama Queen. We need to leave by noon to get to Netherfield Manor on time. I want to check in with the wedding coordinator before their plane arrives from London." Jane looked around her room. "I can't believe that I won't be living here any more. You sure you don't mind if I clean it out after the honeymoon?"

"Well, you might find some missing articles of clothing and you can ignore the new tenant. His name is Gene and he promises to shower more."

"You are such a nut, Lizzy."

"I aim to please."

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth ambled downstairs and climbed in Jane's Honda Accord. The sisters did a quick verbal checklist of her wedding items.

"Dress?"

"Check. Shoes?"

"Check. Veil?"

"Check. Your dress and shoes?"

"Damn it."

"Lizzy!"

"Just kidding. I've got it all Jane. My suitcase for the Bennet-Bingley Wedding-stravaganza, my dress, my shoes, my make up. Your presents. My camera. I've got it all. And I think you do too. You've had the back of the car packed since yesterday. You were only putting in your bathroom bag, veil, shoes and garter in this morning. We're good." Elizabeth squeezed her sister's shoulder. "Everything is going to be wonderful. We're ready. You're ready."

Jane nodded confidently and scooped her hair into a ponytail. Elizabeth climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over to give her sister a hug. "Let's go get you married," she said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth let her mind wander as Jane drove the few hours to Netherfield Manor, the site of her upcoming wedding and the four-day wedding festivities. Five, Elizabeth corrected herself. It was probably the equivalent of 96 hours, or four days but it started tonight, Wednesday with dinner and stretched until Sunday brunch after the wedding was over. Elizabeth had received a few details from Jane about the days' events but wasn't really sure what she had agreed to. As her sister's maid of honor she would absolutely go along with whatever had been planned but was skeptical that even her cheery humor could last four - five - days with Charlie's sisters, a host of perfect strangers and her own dreaded family.

"Jane," she said suddenly, startling her sister and causing her to jump in her seat. "Tell me about this weekend. Do we have an agenda?" she asked sarcastically.

Jane colored. "Yes, actually. The wedding planner will give them to me today and I will hand them out at dinner. I don't remember all of the activities-" Activities?! "-but we have dinner tonight, boating and a barbecue tomorrow, tea for us girls on Friday." She put one finger thoughtfully to her lips, chewing on her nail. Elizabeth frowned at the long list. She truly loved socializing and meeting new people but this sounded exhausting. "Charles and his friends will go back out on the boat Friday for some fishing. Then we have the rehearsal and dinner Friday night. Our manicures and pedicures on Saturday morning and then the wedding, of course, on Saturday afternoon and finally brunch on Sunday. I think that's it."

Jane had vetoed a bachelorette party and bridal shower as soon as the subject was broached by none other than their mother and Lydia. In its place an afternoon tea was being planned. Elizabeth had hoped to help with some aspect of the planning - she loved to create signs and cards and as a photographer thought she had a decent eye for design - but the wedding planner was handling everything and Elizabeth had just returned from assignment in New Zealand a few days earlier and didn't have the strength to argue. She had decided then just to focus on the perfect gifts for Jane.

The obvious choice for a bachelorette party was lingerie or a sex toy but Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to embarrass her favorite sister and she didn't know how Charlie's grandmother would react to pink fur handcuffs. In the end she still purchased Jane lingerie but had shied away from the tacky, revealing looks that she had given to her friend Charlotte when she got married last year. Since Charlotte's marriage hadn't ended well, it probably was doubly good that Elizabeth had purchased Jane a modest lavender satin negligee and matching robe. Perhaps a red lace teddy was the gift equivalent to a kiss of death for a marriage.

"What are you thinking about, Lizzy?" Jane asked slowly after a few minutes. "You've got that look, like you're up to something."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just how giving trashy lingerie to a bride seems to be bad luck."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Charlotte and Bill's marriage was doomed from the start. No amount of lingerie could have torn it apart, or made it stick together, for that matter." She narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Did you get me trashy lingerie?"

"Of course not," Lizzy said laughingly. Jane visibly relaxed. "I got you adorable and semi-modest lingerie." Jane pinked. "And handcuffs."

"Lizzy!"

"Just kidding. I was actually imagining what Grandmother Bingley's face would have been if you opened those at afternoon tea."

"She might have a heart attack," Jane murmured. She turned quickly towards the passenger seat. "Please make sure Mother and Lydia have not gotten me anything embarrassing."

Elizabeth grimaced. "Of course. As your maid of honor it is my duty to protect you from our family." Both girls smiled weakly as protection from the Bennet family was a real concern at this wedding. Their mother had legitimately fainted when Jane had announced her engagement last Easter. Thankfully she was standing near a sofa at the time and had slumped over one arm, breaking her fall. Lydia had gone into hysterics when their mother passed out and Jane and Elizabeth had spent the next few minutes reviving their mother and sedating Lydia.

At the time of their engagement none of the family had met Charlie save Elizabeth. Jane and Elizabeth had lived together in Los Angeles for the past few years after the Bennet family relocated to Phoenix, Arizona. Charlie had been in Los Angeles, scouting locations for a west coast office for the Bingley Corporation, when he ran into one Jane Bennet, his real estate agent's assistant. He immediately asked her out, she resisted as he was a client and finally relinquished after her boss encouraged the date. "Get him to buy the Bertram property," she had hissed to Jane.

They saw each other every night until Charlie's plane left for London. Jane was heartbroken for a few days until Charlie surprised her by moving back to L.A. permanently. He purchased a palatial apartment (with Jane as his Realtor, no less, who was aspiring to move in to the residential side of real estate) that was within 10 minutes of Jane and Elizabeth's tiny Spanish-style house. They had been inseparable ever since.

Elizabeth had been shocked by the alacrity of their relationship. From first date, to moving to another country, to engagement in three months. But she couldn't bring herself to disapprove. Jane had never been happier. She had dated a string of men who just didn't see what a gem she was. They only could see the blond hair, perfect skin, and model's form. They didn't care if she was shy around new people, they only wanted to parade her around in front of their friends and associates. Charlie hadn't even introduced Jane to his friends and family until they were engaged. He didn't put her on display and he respected her personality and opinions. Elizabeth fell in love with him and privately thought their whirlwind romance was terribly wonderful.

"I can't promise they haven't purchased anything tacky," Elizabeth went on, thinking about her mother's pliability and lack of good sense. "Perhaps Lydia has talked her into something awful. I'll be sure to intercept before they have a chance to give it to you in public." Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "When will the family be joining us?"

Jane avoided Elizabeth's gaze and looked out the driver's side window. "Friday," she said casually.

"Friday!" Elizabeth exploded. "Jane! How did you work that bit of magic? I am so looking forward to the wedding-palooza now."

"I knew you would think I did it on purpose but the girls are still in school and Father would only allow them pulled out for Friday. So, they're driving in Friday morning to be here for the tea and rehearsal dinner."

Elizabeth's smile grew as the thought of having a day to acclimate to Charlie's relatives without her parents and sisters present.

"Well, perhaps without Mom and Dad here I'll be able to get to know the future Mr. Elizabeth Bennet better. Do you think he'd have a problem renaming his company to The Mr. Elizabeth Bennet Company? He will take my name, you know. It does have such a nice ring to it."

Jane rolled her eyes in exasperation. She hoped William Darcy could handle her sister


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks to all who viewed (and reviewed) Chapter 1. As I mentioned in my profile I'm new to fan fiction writing and am trying to absorb the enormity of it and do it justice. One Narrow Aisle is actually nearly complete. I am working on editing it at this point and will post chapters as the edits are to my liking. I so admire those who can write and publish in the serial format. My brain doesn't work that way, I guess. I apologize that Chapter 1 is missing some formatting. I write in a Google doc and hadn't realized my italics were missing - hope it still makes sense where those should be. I double checked Chapter 2 and everything should be here. (And I figured out that I need to originally add an A/N before I publish! _She can be taught!_) Thanks for reading!

* * *

Netherfield Manor was a beautiful old mansion settled on 40 acres of gentle, rolling hills and delightful wooded groves. The grounds contained the main house, a few outbuildings, and a serene lake. The mansion had been painstakingly renovated to highlight the classic architecture of the time period but adding the modern conveniences of electricity and plumbing. There were six sumptuous bedrooms and three sleek bathrooms. The kitchen was state-of-the-art and had a huge Viking range and Sub-Zero refrigerator.

"Jane, this place is even better than the photos you sent." Elizabeth eagerly ran her hand up the worn wood banister that lead to the large wraparound front porch. "A porch swing," she squealed. "Please tell me you're going to get a wedding picture in that swing. It is darling." She sat down heavily and pushed off, swinging happily.

Jane smiled at her sister's exuberance. "Isn't it beautiful? We're lucky we booked it when we did. The reservations filled up for rest of the spring and in the summer it's set to be sold." She lowered her voice. "I'm hoping to get the exclusive on the listing. I have been working with the site manager to get in contact with the owner. It would be such a great listing"

"Well, hello there ladies," a voice boomed from the doorway.

"Brother!" Elizabeth shouted, running to give Charlie a hug. "Did you miss me?"

Charlie laughed as he embraced his soon to be sister-in-law. "Sure I did." He moved on to his beaming fiancee. "I missed your sister more, though." Charlie leaned down and kissed Jane passionately.

Elizabeth turned away discreetly, too pleased for her sister to tease the two of them about their ardent display. She wandered into the open door and gasped at the impressive foyer with its vaulted ceiling, crystal chandelier and grand staircase. A black and white checkerboard marble floor led to two other doorways that she was anxious to go through and explore.

Charlie cleared his throat. He and Jane had entered the house after Elizabeth. "We'll have a waiter here handing out champagne as guests enter for the wedding." He motioned towards one of the doors and he and Jane guided Elizabeth through the different rooms of the house, explaining their functions for the wedding or events leading up to the ceremony.

A few minutes later they made their way outdoors. Elizabeth was itching to grab her camera and snap some shots. "The ceremony will be here in the garden." Jane pointed to a large clearing surrounded by trees and flowers. "The guests will sit there and the altar will be on a raised platform near those hydrangeas." Elizabeth nodded, awed by the loveliness of the garden and aware that this was all for her most beloved sister. Overcome, she embraced Jane who looked down at her, surprised.

"Lizzy?"

"I am just so happy for you Janey. You too Charlie," she sniffed, giving Charlie another hug as tears ran down her cheeks.

Charlie pinked, uncomfortable by Elizabeth's uncharacteristic display of emotion. "Let's go see where the tent will be set up for the reception, shall we?"

Once Charlie and Jane had taken Elizabeth on a tour of the wedding sites, they took her back to the main house to settle in. Dinner would be in a couple hours and the girls decided to unpack and freshen up. Jane would be sharing a room with Elizabeth until her wedding night when she would join Charlie in his room. Elizabeth had teased her about this arrangement but was relieved to have her sister to herself for a few more nights.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked her, her blue eyes wide with concern.

"Of course, Jane. Am I acting weird?" She pulled another dress from her suitcase and hung it in the closet.

"Well, in the garden..." Jane trailed off.

Elizabeth sighed. "I know I'm not all warm fuzzies normally but it's really hitting me that you're getting married. On Saturday. To Charlie. Your life will be so different now."

"Maybe not," Jane shrugged.

"Yes, it will. There will be dates with other couples, and inside jokes and babies," she said dramatically. "It makes my life feel juvenile."

Jane placed an arm comfortingly around her sister. "Your life is not juvenile. You live on your own. You have an awesome job where you travel the world. Settling down isn't on everyone's radar this young. I'm just ready."

She nodded glumly, knowing that her sister was right.

Jane sat down on the bed "Do you even want to be in a relationship? You haven't really been serious with anyone in awhile, have you? And your job means you're not home a lot."

Elizabeth paused before answering. She hadn't had a serious boyfriend since early on in college. She had become wrapped up in becoming her own person and a boyfriend didn't compliment her lifestyle as an independent woman. Dates and relationships came in short bursts and she had been happy continuing in this way. She was only twenty four, after all. There was plenty of time for love and marriage and babies. Seeing Jane and Charlie so insanely happy gave her reason to pause, however.

"I'm not sure. I don't that I could handle a boyfriend that I had to be with every second of the day but someone to call home to when I'm out on assignment and to come back home to would be nice." Her voice shrank as she continued her speech. "I just look at you and Charlie and I want it too. I want crazy, passionate love. I want someone to leave his native home just to be with me. I want it to be 4:00 in the morning and we have been talking all night and haven't even realized it. I want someone to love that I will never make any money in photography but doesn't care." Her voice gained strength as she voiced her deepest desires and then suddenly shrank again as she saw Jane staring at her intently. "Maybe not today but one day." Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "What am I saying? I'm probably just getting emotional because my favorite sister is leaving me forever."

Jane hugged her sister again, holding her tightly. "Well, I'm not leaving you forever; just for two weeks for our honeymoon. I'll still live 10 minutes away from you and who knows, maybe you and William will hit it off like Charles thinks." Elizabeth smiled weakly at her sister. "Or there are two other groomsmen who are single. I'll introduce you to all of them tonight and you can have your pick."

"Can I get resumes?"

* * *

William Darcy fidgeted with his tie. It just wasn't laying right on his crisp midnight blue shirt. He sighed heavily as he undid the knot to make a second attempt. A sharp knock came at the small door interrupted his efforts and he frowned deeply. "Yes?" he barked.

"Sir," a nervous voice squeaked from the other side of the door, "we're beginning our descent. The captain has asked all passengers to take a seat."

Darcy rolled his eyes. He hated changing clothes on the airplane but he had pushed this flight to the very last moment and so it must be done. "One moment," he said shortly. He heard the flight attendant sigh and move on. He pulled the end of the tie through the knot for the second time, satisfied with the results.

Darcy glanced in the mirror compulsively, less to fulfil his vanity and more to make sure that nothing was out of place. He knew he was handsome. It had been said to him, and often, since he could remember. He just couldn't abide by the sloppiness of dress that seemed to characterize so many of his associates. An errant pocket square, untrimmed hair, wrinkled slacks were all offensive. His response to such offenses was almost visceral.

Charlie had put him through a series of trials in college to try and desensitize him to his compulsion for neat and order. He had been taking a Psychology course at the time and thought that Darcy could benefit from some exposure therapy. Charlie first wore the same shirt for three days straight. He had originally attempted to have Darcy wear the same clothes but he flatly refused. Darcy did tolerably well as _he _didn't have to wear the dirty shirt, Bingley did, but ended up stealing the offending clothing while Charlie was in the shower. Charlie was disappointed and resolved to continue the exposure.

The following week he replaced Darcy's starched button downs and immaculate polos with wrinkled t-shirts emblazoned with team logos, goofy expressions and popular bands. Darcy had barely batted an eye, pulling one out at random and spent ten minutes ironing it to perfection. Bingley had been sorely disappointed to find that not only did Darcy manage to find order with a disorderly Pearl Jam t-shirt, he also got a date with Michelle, the cute blond down the hall.

Not ready to admit defeat, Charlie let their shared room get filthy. Darcy humored him at first, picking up after him occasionally. However, by the fourth day it had become intolerable and he called a cleaning service to come in to scrub from top to bottom. He then retained their services for the remainder of their time at the university.

"My, don't you look yummy," a voice purred as he retook his seat. Darcy ignored the compliment and busied himself with packing up his laptop. "I really don't know how you can change your clothes in that tiny bathroom." She lowered her voice to a whisper and crossed her legs towards him, leaning over. "Though I have heard there's room enough for two people in there. Is that true?" She gazed up at him with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Caroline, I believe you had access to the same bathroom I did. I'm sure you can judge the size for yourself," he said brusquely. He didn't want to piss her off but he had been fending her off for the majority of their eleven hour flight. When Charlie had asked Darcy to escort Caroline and Louisa across the Atlantic he had readily agreed. Not only was he the Best Man and expected some wedding duties, he had spent several summers with the sisters as he and Charlie became closer friends. He had remembered Louisa and Caroline with fondness. Louisa had been a confident and mature young woman, dating a different man each summer of their acquaintance. She had been dating her husband Arnold when they had last met. Caroline, on the other hand, was a gangly, awkward teenager who retreated shyly whenever Darcy entered the room. It had been a few years since they had all seen each other. Darcy missed Louisa and Arnold's wedding and there hadn't been anymore summers together as his company took up his every breathing moment.

When he saw Caroline immediately preceding the flight he had been struck by her appearance. She was a beautiful woman, no longer the gangly girl he remembered. Her black hair was cut into a chic bob with thick bangs which covered one eye. She had pale, porcelain skin and crimson stained lips. Her eyes were unremarkable in color or shape but heavily kohled and stood out against the white of her skin. She was dressed elegantly in black from head to toe. Darcy felt his pulse quicken as he greeted Caroline outside of her apartment. On the ride over to pick up Louisa he was struck by the change in her. She was truly now a woman. A woman of means. A woman with an appropriate background. Could he date her? Would Charlie approve?

It wasn't two minutes into the flight when the facade cracked. "What are you doing?" she had asked silkily.

"Finishing up some emails," he answered shortly, somewhat startled by the interruption. He had made it clear as they were seated he had business to conduct.

"I am always amazed at the emails one has occasion to write. Emails of correspondence, emails of business..." She trailed off, looking at Darcy expectantly. He wasn't sure how to react and settled for a noncommittal noise of agreement. He wasn't interested in continuing this conversation while he had emails to complete.

"Mr. Darcy," she prompted again. "You type uncommonly fast." He paused, his fingers hovering over the keys. Perhaps he should just give her some attention and she would leave him be. Louisa had already pulled an eye mask on and was snoring softly next to Caroline.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I really think I type rather slowly. Do you..." he paused, grasping for a subject, "enjoy emailing?" It was not his finest inquiry but he had never claimed to be a conversationalist. He found small talk stifling. He didn't really care how people's days were going or if their baby was crawling yet. The business at hand was always preferable to the mundane details. To make matters worse he was usually painfully shy around people he didn't know. He wondered if he would have agreed to accompany Caroline and Louisa on the plane if he hadn't met them before.

Caroline laughed. "Emailing? Me? Not really. Maybe texting, occasionally. I prefer face-to-face communication, Mr. Darcy," she breathed, leaning towards him.

Darcy stiffened, desperate to change the subject. "Caroline, you can call me William, or just Darcy, as your brother does."

"I like calling you _Mr_. Darcy. It seems so elegant and formal." She drew her lips up in a playful pout, but was unsuccessful as her lips were thin. It made her look clownish.

The flight continued in this uncomfortable fashion. Caroline simpered and and smiled at Darcy. She agreed with whatever he said. When he tried to solicit her opinion she wouldn't have one. She cruelly abused the flight attendant and whispered unkindly about the surrounding passengers. Her outfit, which originally gave Darcy the impression that she was sophisticated, soon made him view her like a black widow spider, ready to trap him.

Caroline indeed wanted to ensnare William Darcy. She had watched him from a distance for years. As his name rose in the newspapers she imagined her place by his side. Charles's wedding seemed like the perfect opportunity to unite her with her brother's best friend. Weddings were romantic and made the single guests long for a serious relationship and a wedding of their own. Nevermind that she wanted to break up this particular wedding.

"I understand you met Jane before?" Darcy asked. He wasn't sure that he wanted to hear Caroline's opinion about her brother's fiance but to be frank he wasn't sure what to make of her. Jane Bennet had been so quiet and withdrawn when they met a few months back.

Caroline saw her opening. "That tart?" Darcy raised one eyebrow at the slur. "Yes, we met last Christmas. She's nothing out of the ordinary. I'm not even sure what Charles sees in her."

Darcy frowned. "He seems quite enamored with her. He moved to Los Angeles for her." _And he proposed to her for goodness sakes_, he thought.

"Of course he is," she went on, eager that he was interested. "She's his _angel_," she cackled. Caroline snorted unattractively and quickly covered her nose. "You know Charles. He has always fallen hard for every girlfriend."

Darcy had to agree. Charlie had always attached himself rather quickly to each girlfriend, claiming instant love but then flitting to the next. Caroline lowered her voice conspiratorially, "I wouldn't be surprised to find that she doesn't love him." Darcy started and stared at her in surprise. "Mark my words. She's a gold digger. She's only a real estate agent," Caroline went on. "She doesn't make enough money to be one of us, not really at least. I bet she's marrying him for his money. Charlie said she comes from a family of teachers. Can you imagine?" she said with a derisive laugh.

Darcy wasn't completely worried about Jane's background per se, but he was concerned that she could be marrying Charlie for his money. He had spent his college career protecting Charlie from predators and his old instincts kicked in.

"I've been thinking," Caroline said suddenly, "if we don't agree with this wedding isn't it our duty to do something? Alert Charles to Jane's true intentions?" Darcy nodded absentmindedly, still considering the idea that Charlie could have been taken in by someone with malicious intentions.

"I suppose," he mused, "but that's assuming a lot. She was reserved when I met her but I didn't have reason to suspect she didn't love him or that she was mercenary."

Caroline pouted again. "I don't want to see Charles hurt, Mr. Darcy. You're his best friend. I'm his sister. We need to protect him."

Darcy was touched by the sentiment, no matter how false the source. "I'd like to reserve judgement until after tonight's dinner. I'll observe the two of them and see if I think Charlie's in danger."

Caroline was gleeful. It was only a matter of time until Darcy was on her side and more importantly by her side. "Ah, yes, the dinner. I wonder if Jane's infamous relatives will be there? I haven't met any of them but they all sound vile. She has four sisters, can you imagine!"

Darcy just nodded, eager to meet Jane Bennet again and judge for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to all who are following and hanging in there with me. Are we excited to meet some familiar peeps?

* * *

"Jane?" Elizabeth called down the hall. She had been searching for a shawl or sweater to match her dress. It was a deep sapphire, open back A-line dress. It cinched at the waist and flounced out. Underneath the dress were flirty layers of aqua colored petticoat. She had been attracted to the jewel tone as it complimented her tattoo sleeves and had bought it without trying it on as was her habit. Most of the time she had luck with this method, and it was true, the dress fit, it just showed more skin than she was comfortable with, even if it were her back. The front of the dress was at least modest. She found a royal blue pashmina in Jane's suitcase but wanted to make sure she wasn't planning on wearing it that evening.

"Jane?" she called again. She was hoping to not have to find Jane while she was half dressed. She had the dress on, bare feet, hair in a towel and make up half done. A door opened down the hall and a man she didn't know leaned out.

"Do you need something?" he asked curiously, noticing her appearance. Elizabeth cursed herself for venturing out.

"Have you seen my sister?" She laughed, realizing that he may not know who that was. "Jane," she clarified. "Bennet. Jane bride." She knew she was rambling but she felt discomposed in his presence. He was very attractive, with sandy blonde hair and tanned skin.

"Sorry, no, but I can go look for her if you'd like." He winked. "Always a pleasure to help a lady in distress." He closed his door and walked towards the stairwell. "Who should I tell her is looking for her?"

"Elizabeth," she said shyly. This man had a gorgeous smile. She was excited to get to know him. "Are you one of Charlie's groomsmen?"

He paused at the top of the stairs. "Yep. Friend from college and we work together now. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next few days." He winked again at her and turned to go down the stairs,

"Thanks, uh, what's your name?" she called after him.

He smiled and turned back to her. "George. George Wickham."

* * *

Jane was feeling overwhelmed. Actually, that was a bit of an understatement. Normally cool and collected, she was barely holding it together and the wedding events had just begun. The first assault on her composure came when Charlie announced that one of his groomsmen, Fred Whitman, had broken several bones in his leg and wouldn't be able to come to the wedding. Jane had been filled with concern for Charlie's friend and had smiled indulgently as he attempted to solve the problem of one less groomsman.

"We can have Mary and Kitty walk in with Richard. One on each arm, you know?" He looked down at her anxiously. "Or I'm sure Arnold wouldn't mind walking with both of my sisters." He began pacing the library.

It wasn't ideal but Jane wasn't worried and started to tell him so when her phone rang. It was her mother and she obediently answered. "Jane, dear, I need to speak to you about the seating chart." At that same moment George entered the library.

"Elizabeth is looking for Jane," he told Charlie.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "One moment, Mother. Is it urgent?" she asked George. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back out of the library. She looked at Charlie helplessly and he reached for the phone.

"I'll speak with your mother, you go to Elizabeth," he whispered. She nodded gratefully and kissed him on the cheek. She hurried upstairs to find her sister drying her hair.

"Elizabeth," she said, struggling to stay calm. She didn't see anything amiss in the room. "You needed me?"

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at her sister's tone. Getting married was on the list of most stressful life events. Even her sweet, even tempered sister must be feeling the strain. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your blue pashmina tonight. I ran into George in the hall and he volunteered to find you. It's not important," she finished lamely, seeing the frown lines on Jane's face.

Jane instantly relaxed into a smile. "No Lizzy, I'm the one who's sorry. Our mother called just as George walked in. She had a question about the seating chart and I just know she is going to propose changes." She sighed heavily and Elizabeth put her arm around her. "And, I also just found out that one of Charles's groomsmen broke his leg last night. He obviously can't walk down an aisle and he won't even be able to make it to the wedding." She laughed quietly. "Just some typical wedding stress, you know." Elizabeth wrapped her sister in a hug and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful, by the way. I like the penciled eyebrows and red lipstick. Very glamorous 1940's movie starlet."

"Thanks Janey. I'm thinking of softening up my curls and pinning some of them back." She grabbed the curling iron and plugged it in. "And by the way, I _am _your Maid of Honor," she added smilingly. "I'm here to serve you. Say the word and I'll tell Mom to mind her business or scour the city to find you a new groomsman."

"No need," Charlie said brightly leaning in the doorway. "Your mother has found a replacement."

"Our mother?" Elizabeth squeaked, glancing at Jane. "Who?"

"A cousin of yours. Bill Collins, I think." Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. "Your mum thought family would be better than bringing in a friend last minute and I had to agree." He handed Jane her cell phone and kissed her on the crown of her head. "Crisis averted."

"Bill is going to be in your wedding? Why is he even coming to your wedding?" Elizabeth asked incredulously after Charlie had left. Jane raised her hands in a helpless gesture and then let them fall limply to her sides.

"Mother has a point," she said quietly. "It is better to have family in the wedding."

"He's not family!" Elizabeth shouted. "He's the stepson of our second cousin. We wouldn't even know he existed if he hadn't tracked us down so he could live in Los Angeles rent free."

"Lizzy, he was out visiting for two weeks and then he went home."

"Yes, taking Charlotte and her dignity with him," she grumbled.

Jane sighed.

The assault continued on poor Jane Bennet as they reached the restaurant. She caught the hem of her dress in the car door, tearing it. She brought the wrong bag, leaving at home the agendas that were supposed to be handed out. The strap broke on her sandal, forcing her to scoot her foot along so her shoe wouldn't fall off. Charlie, seeing her distress, squeezed her hand as they entered the restaurant and ordered her a drink at the bar.

Perched on the top of a hill overlooking a beautiful bay, The Cove was a popular Asian fusion restaurant known for delicious food and creative cocktails. They had reserved a private dining room for their party of nine. Charlie handed Jane an Asian pear martini and whispered to her how beautiful she looked. She looked at him adoringly, grateful he understood her. "Would you like a cocktail?" he turned and asked his future sister-in-law.

"Not yet," she answered. "I'm a bit of a light weight and I'd like to keep my wits about me as I meet my future sisters."

Charlie laughed. "Probably a good idea. Louisa is a sweetheart. Caroline," he paused, "Caroline will keep you on your toes. You might want a drink after you've spent some time with her."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and suppressed a giggle. _So Charlie knew what his sister was about. Interesting_, she thought.

"Hey guys," Charlie said over Elizabeth's shoulder. She turned around to see three very handsome men enter the dining room.

"My god Charlie. Do you only know ugly men?" Elizabeth whispered sarcastically. Charlie choked back a laugh and started coughing. Elizabeth smiled brightly at the three men approaching her. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth. Jane's sister." The eyes of the men lit up at Elizabeth, looking the perfect pinup girl with her soft curls and ruby red lips.

Charlie had regained control and made introductions. "Lizzy, may I present my friends Andrew Davidson, George Wickham and Richard Fitzwilliam. Andrew and George were my university mates and Richard and I work together."

Elizabeth nodded politely with each name, sizing up the the gentleman to whom it belonged. Andrew Davidson was a slight but sturdy looking man, dark hair cropped close and expertly trimmed facial hair. He wore thick plastic glasses and a skinny tie. He was the consummate hipster. Elizabeth briefly wondered if the hipster fashion movement was popular in England and if he had any tattoos under those long sleeves. Over his shoulder Jane pointed to her ring finger. _Oh, so he's the married one. _

George looked just as attractive as he had during their brief introduction in the hallway. His eyes, a deep green, twinkled with amusement and perhaps challenge. He was wearing a collared surf shirt, unbuttoned until the third button down. Normally she'd find this tacky but she could see the upper boundaries of a chiseled chest so she gave it a pass. He winked at her as Charlie said his name. She felt her breath catch girlishly.

Richard had that friendly, approachable look that immediately put Elizabeth at ease. He didn't cause her pulse to quicken but rather to return comfortably to a safe beat after George. He was taller than George and Andrew, and though she was normally intimidated by tall men his goofy smile counteracted his domineering height. He had dark, curly hair which fell right below his ears. Richard was wearing a dark gray suit and green tie and Elizabeth thought he looked slightly uncomfortable in it, like he wished he were dressed more like Andrew or George.

Each of the men greeted Jane warmly and Elizabeth could see the flush of the martini settling over her sister's cheeks. She vowed to keep an eye on her sister. She didn't want her to drink too much.

"So, you're Jane's sister?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned to see Richard standing there with a beer in one hand.

"I am. One of four sisters she has."

"Four!" Richard remarked. Elizabeth was accustomed to this type of reaction. "There are five of you in all? Wow. I only have one sister and one brother."

Her eyes twinkled merrily. "I would have liked a brother but a suppose we always want what we don't have."

Richard nodded in agreement, entranced by Elizabeth's eyes. "Very true. Are you close to all of your sisters?"

"To Jane, yes. My other sisters are a bit younger and I was out of the house while they were still children."

He smiled at her with concern. "So I suppose you will be devastated when Bingley here heartlessly takes your sister away?" He slapped Charlie on the back as he was walking by with another drink for Jane. Charlie glared at his friend but smiled at Elizabeth, conscious that he was doing exactly that.

"I will," she said honestly. "Jane and I live together now. I'll have to find another way to fill my time."

"How do you fill your time?" he asked curiously.

Elizabeth and and Richard chatted pleasantly for several minutes about their jobs and hobbies. He was definitely impressed with Jane's younger sister. She was self-confident but not self-centered. She was funny but self-deprecatingly so, and not at others' expense. For Richard, her tattoos only increased her appeal. She wasn't like any girl he had ever met.

Elizabeth also enjoyed her time with Richard. At first she was disappointed that it wasn't George who had sought her out. She had decided he was the most handsome of the three. After conversing with Richard, however, she chided herself for being so drawn to his looks when Richard was pleasant to talk to and attractive to boot. She wasn't truly shallow enough to seek out physical beauty, was she? Though, perhaps George had internal beauty as well. She decided to sit next to him at dinner to find out.

As the party sat down at the table Charlie announced that he had received a text from Darcy. "He says that there were some delays at the rental car office but they should be about 10 minutes away. Why don't we order some starters so there is food on the table when they arrive."

Elizabeth conferred with George and Richard who were seated on either side of her about potential appetizers then excused herself from the table. She had seen Jane rise and followed her to the restroom. As she opened the door to the ladies' room, she heard her sister retching into the toilet. "Oh Jane," she cried. She tried the stall door but it was locked. "Jane, let me in." Elizabeth rushed in as she released the latch. She picked Jane up off the ground and helped her tidy up.

"I was so anxious and distressed and the martinis seemed to help. I think I just drank them too quickly," she whispered.

"And without food. Do you feel okay to return to the dining room?" Elizabeth looked at her sister's reflection in the bathroom mirror with concern. She looked drawn and rather green.

"I do. I'll order a club soda and sip slowly. All this wedding stuff. Sometimes its too much," she explained with pleading eyes.

"I know. Let me know what I can do to help, okay? Now let's go back out there. Although I need to pee, do you want to wait or go ahead?"

Jane smiled wanly. "I'll go ahead. I can walk and I'm feeling better. Amazing how vomiting two martinis can settle your stomach."

Elizabeth exited the restroom a couple minutes after her sister. She was deep in thought about what more she could do to help Jane when she heard a whiny voice speak in front of her, "Fetch me a drink, won't you, Mr. Darcy? I'll need it to make it through a night with these insipid people." Elizabeth looked up to see two women and one man standing right outside of the dining room, not yet entered. The woman who requested the drink was wearing all black, including leather boots which reached her mid thigh. She looked rather ridiculous for a warm Spring evening. The other woman was glancing longingly at the dining room, dressed appropriately in a flowing sundress of purple and pink.

The man, who was rather dashing in his dark grey suit and blue shirt, looked at the woman in black and said darkly, "Quite right. If this family is half as bad as you've made out you'll definitely need a drink to make it through the evening." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in distaste.

"Get one for yourself," the woman called out as she followed him to the bar. "You're going to need it too." The woman in the sundress trailed behind.

So this was Caroline, Louisa and the infamous William Darcy. Elizabeth kept walking towards the door of the dining room, not wanting to catch the eye of any of the three. She breezed in and shut the door behind her as if she hadn't witnessed anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I have been editing sick (with a cold) on my iPad instead of laptop and am a bit nervous about my choices... {Note to self: don't edit when sick.} Also, as I watch BBC P&P (1995) I am reminded how not-canon my choices are. You've been warned. :-)

* * *

William Darcy and Charlie's sisters joined the dining room a few minutes after Elizabeth had reentered. She was fuming and had been nervously waiting, wondering what kind of entrance they'd make. Caroline did not disappoint. "Hello everyone," she burst through the doors, holding a dirty martini in one hand and the impaled olive in the other. Darcy came after her holding whiskey on the rocks and Louisa brought up the rear, empty handed.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the display. She didn't want anything else to upset Jane. "The nerve," George whispered to her. She looked up at him and nodded in agreement. "Do you know Darcy?" he whispered as Charlie jumped up to greet his sisters and friend.

"Nope," she said. "I haven't met Darcy or the sisters. You?" George just rolled his eyes and nodded, looking away from them. She wondered how well he knew them. Evidently they were not a popular trio.

Caroline set down her drink and attached herself to Darcy as they made the rounds at the table with Louisa following a few inches behind. He looked markedly uncomfortable, with a sour look gracing his otherwise handsome features. Elizabeth could have supposed he must be exhausted after such a long flight but instead chose to believe that his discomfort was from being here, in the presence of herself. She was, after all, the insipid family.

After a short parade they settled down, Darcy next to Charlie with Caroline nearly jumping into the chair next to him. Louisa took the last empty seat on the other side of Caroline near the end of the table. Elizabeth choked back a laugh as Caroline reached up to straighten Darcy's tie and he shooed her hand away. _They must be in the middle of an argument,_ she thought. Undeterred Caroline inched her chair closer to Darcy and motioned for him to lean down so she could whisper into his ear. Elizabeth was amused to see Darcy go scarlet and turn his body away from her in discomfort. _Perhaps they've made up_? she mused. Caroline smiled smugly and turned to chat with Louisa.

"Now that we're complete, for tonight at least, why don't we introduce ourselves again and say how you know Jane or me," Charlie boomed jovially. Elizabeth watched Caroline, Louisa and Darcy shrewdly as everyone went around the table saying how they knew the bride or groom. She noticed how Caroline had lit up with each gentleman's introduction and barely schooled her features as Elizabeth had introduced herself. She also noticed Darcy's face cloud over as George introduced himself.

"So, Eliza, Charlie tells us you're a photographer. Is that by hobby or by trade?" Caroline smirked at the other woman.

"It's Elizabeth," she replied stoutly, "and I work professionally as a nature photographer." Caroline's face fell.

"I thought it might be something glamorous like fashion photography." She let the sentence hang there.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, I'm afraid. Insects and animals are my fashion models and the great outdoors their runways." The table laughed.

"Anything we would have seen?" asked Richard.

She blushed. "Probably not. I've been mostly in minor publications. I only graduated with my MFA last year."

"Well maybe you can make some money doing portraits at the shopping mall," Caroline said snidely.

"Or weddings," Darcy spoke up. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. Was the handsome jackass mocking her?

"Oh yes, Eliza. I'm sure my dear brother would pay you to take pictures on Saturday."

"We have a photographer Caroline. Elizabeth is taking photos if she wants to, not under obligation or contract," Charlie said tightly.

"And your photos have also been in that travel calendar of Spain, right Lizzy?" her sister chimed in.

Elizabeth blushed again. "Yes. A few of my photographs of the Sagrada Familia in Barcelona made it into a calendar this year."

"You photograph architecture as well?" Andrew spoke up, interested for the first time.

"Not usually. I was there to capture some of Spain's national parks. When I got to Parc Guell I couldn't help but photograph the cathedral as well. My editor ended up using those photos for a calendar project and none of the ones I was sent to do." She became more and more self conscious as she was speaking about her photography. Not only was it deeply personal but William Darcy was staring at her as she spoke. Not looking; staring. Once she finished speaking he turned to speak to Charlie.

"Ignore him," George whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing her to shiver. She turned to face him and nearly jumped back. He was so close it was unnerving.

"Pardon?" she asked curiously. She was annoyed by his earlier remarks and the staring was uncomfortable but why was George interested?

"He's always like that. Tries to act better than everyone else. Did you see how he was trying to intimidate you?"

Elizabeth looked at him blankly. "Not really," she said honestly. He was peering at her intensely but she thought he might look at just about everyone in that way. Did George view the same conversation she had?

"He was trying to stare you down. Be careful with him. He's hyper-competitive. If he's interested in your photography he might just want to scam you out of your due to make a quick buck. He's burned me before. He'll do it to you too." George looked deeply into her eyes and put a hand on her arm. "I'm just looking out for you."

Elizabeth tried not to giggle at George's rambling warning and terrible flirting. He was definitely heading towards intoxication and obviously had a beef with Darcy. She was flattered by the attention but questioned the reliability of the source. "Thanks George," she said solemnly. "I'll keep a watch out." She noticed Darcy staring at her again, this time with his eyes narrowed. He did rather look the villain at the moment but she didn't want to believe Charlie would be friends with such a man.

She wasn't sure what to make of Darcy yet. Given that she herself was often the victim of mistaken first impressions she tried to spend some time with people before she formed an opinion. However, Elizabeth knew that this was a constant struggle for her. She flashed back to her mocking assessment of Darcy from earlier that day. She didn't seem too far off her mark. _Elizabeth_, she warned herself, _give_ _him_ _time_. She watched him speak to Charlie. He was undeniably handsome though she decided he would be much better looking with a smile, or mid-laugh. Unlike Richard or George, Darcy seemed to constantly wear a scowl that clouded his handsome features. However, also unlike Richard who seemed shuffling and uncomfortable in his suit and tie, Darcy seemed confident and powerful. His hair was a dark brown, nearly black and trimmed into a short, clean style that suited him well though Elizabeth noticed his hair beginning to curl at the nape of his neck. He was tall, nearly as tall as Richard she would guess. He hadn't said much of anything to anyone which Elizabeth attributed to fatigue, boredom, shyness or arrogance. It really could be anything. He hadn't jumped in with Caroline and abused her family but he had repeated her slander. And George obviously had some dislike of him.

"So, Eliza, do you also work in one of those parlors?" Caroline addressed Elizabeth again as they were completing their entrees.

"It's Elizabeth," she replied acidly, unable to forge on pleasantly with Caroline, "and forgive my misunderstanding of your British slang. Parlors?"

Caroline gestured to her own arms. "With photography being such a difficult career I thought you must make your living sharing your..." she coughed suggestively, "artistry with others." She let the sentence hang for several seconds as the table looked anxiously at Elizabeth. She felt her courage rise at the judgement of Caroline and Charlie's friends. "Do you administer the tattoos or just display them like a billboard?" Darcy's eyes flickered with interest.

Elizabeth laughed merrily, unwilling to be riled by Caroline Bingley. "A billboard, I guess. I'm afraid no one would want a tattoo from me. I'm a terrible artist as several of my family members have pointed out. My flowers always looked like little stick figure people with big hats because I wanted them smiling and happy. I'm sure some big biker dude would come in for a tattoo with me and I've give him his first friendly skull or happy demon." The table laughed. "I'd never have another customer. Perhaps though," seeing Caroline's sour face, "I've just never taken the trouble to practice said artistry. I'd be happy to practice with a pen on you if you'd like. Do you want a friendly skull or a happy demon? You'd look good with some ink." Laughter rang out again and Caroline turned to Darcy, fuming.

"Can you believe that bitch?" she hissed to Darcy. He didn't answer and Caroline turned to look up at him. He shrugged, his head pounding. He thought Caroline had gotten what she deserved for baiting Jane's sister. "Mr. Darcy," she exclaimed, "surely you must agree that her behavior is reprehensible." Caroline was barely attempting to whisper.

"Why don't we go out to the bar, mate?" Charlie invited, sensing Darcy's breaking point. Elizabeth watched her future brother-in-law lead a scowling Darcy out of the dining room.

"You look like hell Darcy," Charlie exclaimed as they approached the bar.

"I've been better."

"I know Caroline can be a handful but, I think, she's still got a good heart somewhere deep down." Darcy raised one eyebrow in question. Charlie ordered two whiskeys from the bartender. "I really appreciate you travelling with her and Louisa. She, uh, seems to have taken a liking to you." Charlie waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Darcy grunted and took a drink. "She certainly has."

"Are you interested?"

He snorted. "Are you kidding?"

"Hey, that's my sister!"

"I didn't insult her Charlie," Darcy grumbled. "She's just not suited for me. We have nothing in common."

"And who is suited for you? I don't remember any recent mentions of a lady friend."

"I hate that term, Charlie."

"Ok, I don't remember any recent mentions of a _lover_," he teased.

"Not making it better," he muttered, sipping his whiskey. "There hasn't been anyone lately."

"So, how about I fix you up with Elizabeth?"

Darcy choked on his whiskey. Charlie may have been comfortable slumming it but that didn't mean Darcy was as well. Caroline at least had the qualifications on paper;dating Elizabeth was laughable. She didn't have the right qualifications on paper or otherwise. "Jane's sister? The tattooed freak? You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, that's going to be my sister. You'd better watch how you speak about my family, Darce. Elizabeth isn't a freak. If you got to know her you'd see how wrong you are. She's amazing."

Darcy snorted. "Well, she's not _amazing _enough to tempt me."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both men to whirl around guiltily. Charlie's guilt was the realization he had been at the bar talking to his friend while his dutiful fiancee was playing host to his friends and sisters. Darcy's guilt was being face-to-face with the woman he had just abused.

"Hello gentlemen," Elizabeth purred. She stood at few feet away, deadly still like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. Darcy gulped, unsure what to say. The tension between the three of them made the air feel thick and stifling. Thankfully she went on. "My sister asked me to find you," she said to Charlie. He nodded briskly and started towards the dining room. Elizabeth reached out her hand to stop him. "Thanks Charlie," she said softly, arching up on to the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek. He blushed and mumbled, "Better see to Jane," before exiting.

Darcy waited nervously as Elizabeth Bennet looked him up and down from root to tip. She arched a perfectly penciled eyebrow and said calmly, "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Elizabeth Bennet. You know, the tattooed freak."

* * *

Darcy was exhausted. He had exited the bar without a word of apology to Elizabeth. It was cowardly and he was beginning to feel shame creeping in but the jet lag was becoming unbearable. A few minutes later he noticed her return and take a seat, an arched eyebrow her only acknowledgement of their run in.

He decided to leave the dining room again to clear his head. It was about 6:00 a.m. London time and he was feeling foggy and unfocused. This time Caroline had followed closely, accompanying him onto the restaurant balcony. She pulled out a gilded case, extracted a slim cigarette and leaned suggestively towards him.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I don't smoke," he said dismissively. He leaned on the balcony, staring out at the lights of the yachts dotting the now darkened bay. Caroline huffed and fished in her purse for a lighter. She clicked it expertly and took a long drag.

"This is going to be torture," she said crisply. Darcy gave a slight nod, not wanting to commit to her sentiments."We have to stop this wedding," she repeated. Darcy shrugged. Caroline felt his apathy like a searing burn. She decided to channel every wounded female character she'd ever seen on stage or screen. "Mr. Darcy," she moaned, "I think Jane Bennet is blackmailing my brother!"

"Blackmail?" Darcy asked, shocked. He scrutinized her face. "Are you being serious?"

Caroline looked away, discomfort at the question etching her face. "Yes, certainly. What other explanation can there be for my brother's strange, out-of-character behavior?"

Darcy frowned, frustration for Caroline flooding his features. "Caroline," he said sternly. "I don't want to hear wild conjectures about this girl just because you don't like her or her family."

_Her family_. Caroline's eyes narrowed at the thought of that tattooed hussy. There is no way she would be calling that woman her family. "Jane," she stumbled, " ummm, is ummm, pregnant. She's pregnant. She threw up in the bathroom tonight and confided in me." This wasn't exactly true. She overheard Jane telling Charlie about being sick. For all she knew Jane could be pregnant. "She's trapping Charlie into this marriage. She got pregnant on purpose." Caroline was very satisfied with her concoction. "She has the pregnancy to keep him and ummm, her trashy sister must be helping Jane blackmail Charlie. Jane must have told her as well that she is pregnant. It all makes sense, right?"

None of it made sense to Darcy. He was achingly tired and wondered if Caroline was fabricating this or had actually experienced it. Charlie seemed genuinely in love with Jane, even if her emotions were less obvious.

"So, what should we do Mr. Darcy? You said you would watch her this evening. She hasn't shown any signs of attachment to him! We can't allow my brother to be duped into this sham of a marriage. We can't allow this harpy and her family to steal his inheritance."

Darcy rubbed his temples. Jane had been just as quiet and withdrawn as he remebered her. "What do you suggest Miss Bingley?"

Caroline's eyes lit up at the formality. It was all very buttoned down sensual; eroticism right below the surface. "I suggest," she paused breathily, "_Mr_. Darcy, that we convince Charles that Jane does not actually love him, that any Bennet is not worth a respectable gentleman's time and we leave this godforsaken place at once! Charles will listen to you. If you tell him Jane is not genuine, is not really wanting to marry him, then I am sure he will call the whole thing off. If anyone can do this you can Mr. Darcy."

His reserve was cracking. If Charlie was being taken in he probably couldn't see it. How many girls had Darcy seen out or bid goodbye on his behalf? Bingley didn't have a sense of the severity of each encounter. What it meant to the girl versus what it meant to him. He was always overly complimentary, overly pleasant, overly attached and then got over each one inordinately quickly.

"I'll see what I can do," he agreed concillatorilly.

Caroline nodded eagerly. She felt him coming back to her side. "I know that Charles," she took a breath and touched his chest, "and I, Mr. Darcy, would be forever grateful. Liberate us Bingleys from these nasty Bennets." She stretched to her toes and kissed his cheek. Sensing the need for a graceful exit she stubbed out her cigarette and left the balcony. Darcy exhaled his unknown held breath and gazed again over the bay. Unfortunately he now would have to make an effort to get to know Jane and her family. He was needed to save his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the kind reviews and messages. {I also enjoy ALL reviews, good and bad. I would like to improve on my writing!} Things will start heating up with more E & D interaction. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Shit!" Elizabeth stumbled in the dark, unfamiliar surroundings. She paused, straining to hear the even breathing of Jane's less troubled sleep. A cup of tea was surely the thing to get her chaotic thoughts to rest. Meeting Charlie's family and friends had set her mind alight and she hadn't been able to fall asleep.

She tiptoed down to the sleek kitchen, relieved to see it ablaze. She couldn't imagine fumbling for the light switch or a mug. She busied herself finding the necessary items when a noise caused her to whirl around suddenly.

"Would you mind adding some water for me?" William Darcy raked his hands through his hair, looking simply miserable. His bed clothes were wrinkled from just being extracted from his suitcase. She smirked at the contrast of formal plaid pajamas being undignifiedly messy. Deep rings encircled his eyes and his pale skin looked purplish and bruised where the bags were forming. Elizabeth was torn. She hated the man. He had insulted her. She should give him the cold shoulder but she could see how the sleep they both craved wasn't coming to either of them She nodded and filled the kettle.

"What time is it for you?" she asked curiously. _Kill him with kindness_, she thought.

He glanced at a thick gold watch. "11:00 a.m.," he replied wearily. "I would be having a staff meeting and then an executive debrief. I keep going over agenda items in my head."

"I've heard it's challenging for CEOs to 'turn off' work during vacation. Is this your first vacation?" she inquired curiously, searching for tea bags. "Chamomile?" she asked as she came across a box of teas.

He nodded in acquiesce to the tea but responded in the negative, "You call this a vacation?"

Elizabeth laughed as she put a tea bag in each mug. "No, not really. I keep calling it wedding-palooza. I mean, who has a five day wedding?"

Darcy nodded, rubbing his temples. "It's expected to have events like this. For Charlie, I mean."

"And it's not for Jane?" Elizabeth bristled.

"Well, you didn't expect it, now did you?" Darcy spit out.

Elizabeth frowned, moving away from him to stand by the stove top. _Okay, kindness tactic over. Every man for himself_.

"A watched pot never boils," Darcy said smartly.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and gathered her hair into a messy bun. "Thanks. I've never heard that one before."

Darcy froze, mesmerized by her moving hands. Elizabeth's tank top revealed a few more tattoos under her blanket of hair. He saw the top of angel wings and what looked like a pineapple. He was amazed how she expertly twisted her curls into a knot, the muscles of her back working with her arms to complete the task. _Stop it, Darcy_, he warned himself.

The whistle of the kettle was like a cold shower and he studied the kitchen as Elizabeth poured the scalding water into their mugs.

"Cheers," she said sarcastically. She exited the room, not waiting for his response.

"Cheers," he whispered hollowly.

Elizabeth escaped to the library to drink her tea. _He is such an ass_, he thought dismissively. _Why am I not surprised? Oh yes, because I called it_. She ran her finger across the spines of a few books, selecting one and settling into a squashy arm chair. She felt her entire body start to relax as she sipped and read.

"Ummm..." Elizabeth started at the sound, struggling to turn around in the chair. She had thrown her legs over one arm and was trying to twist her body without having to move them. Darcy stood in the doorway, frowning.

"Yes?" she hissed angrily. She had just been drifting off to sleep.

"Ummm... he began again. His eyes left Elizabeth and he looked around, searching for something to talk about. He knew he had to apologize to get the information he wanted about Jane, but how?

Elizabeth's eyes bugged wildly_. _What could he want?

"What are you reading?" he asked suddenly, spying the book in her hands. Her mouth opened slightly as if she were about to speak but nothing came out.

Elizabeth regained her senses. "_Catch-22_," she said airily.

"Interesting choice," he responded hesitantly. Why didn't he know what to say? She arched an eyebrow and he found himself bracing for her response.

"Well, I couldn't find _The Sun Also Rises_ and I needed something to put me to sleep. If you'll excuse me." Elizabeth rose, placed the book back on the bookshelf and exited the room. Darcy sighed, deciding to go back to his room. He would have to apologize another time.

Elizabeth tossed and turned, replaying the night's events and allowing herself to reexamine everyone's character.

Louisa: A follower. Quiet. Married to mystery man Arnold. Could be manipulated by her sister?

Caroline: Beautiful but ugly. Rude. Conceited. Hates my family but doesn't know us. Hates Jane? Dating Darcy?

Darcy: Asshat.

Okay, so she probably should expand on her characterization.

Darcy: Arrogant. Awkward. _Can I think of any more "A" words?_ Attractive, she begrudgingly admitted. She spent a few minutes trying to think of a synonym for grumpy that started with the letter A before throwing the covers off in frustration. What were the chances the asshat was still downstairs?

Apparently pretty good. "Hi again," she said peevishly as she re-entered the kitchen. Darcy was putting the kettle on the stove but held it out to her. "Please," she requested reluctantly.

"Still can't sleep?" he asked quietly.

"Would you like a smart ass answer to that or should we just adhere to the Silence is Golden adage?"

He smirked. "Why can't you sleep?"

She frowned and wrinkled her nose. Apparently silence was only sometimes his strong point. "I don't honestly know. We drove here so I don't have jet lag as an excuse. I'm usually an excellent sleeper." She sighed. "My mind is racing. My legs feel like they need to get out and walk or something. I'm just restless."

He nodded. "I get it. I sometimes get insomnia before our board meetings. I'm so focused on what I'm presenting or worried about the quarterly figures that my brain can't shut off. What are you worried about?"

A million saucy answers sprung to her lips. World peace. The level of poverty in Africa. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. In the end, only the truth escaped. "Jane," she whispered. "I'm scared of losing her." Darcy nodded uncomfortably and that was all Elizabeth needed to unburden herself. "She's my sister and my best friend. I've spent my whole life trying to distance myself from her and yet I can't believe she is actually leaving me."

"Why have you tried to distance yourself from Jane?" he asked, his suspicions raised against Elizabeth's sister. This could be what Caroline was talking about.

"She's perfect," Elizabeth murmured helplessly. "How can anyone not love someone so sweet, so selfless? And how can anyone not be compared to a sister like that."

He watched her repeatedly dunking her tea bag, her tattoos moving up and down with the motion. "So you got tattoos? To distance yourself?" He was becoming mesmerized by the colorful ink.

She smiled. "Yes, I did. And dyed my hair."

He scrutinized her. "I thought I saw some blond hair."

She brought her hands self-consciously up to the nape of her neck. "Damn it. I'll have to see if I can touch it up before Saturday. Yes, I'm a blonde haired, blue eyed, not quite as perfect or as tall or nearly as nice copy of my sister." Elizabeth reached for her mug and gulped the hot tea. She really shouldn't be sharing personal details with the asshat.

"Why won't you apologize to me?" she asked suddenly. Darcy went scarlet and busied himself with his tea.

"I'm sorry I said those things," he finally mumbled.

"Okay, fine. Sucky apology and all but why _wouldn't _you apologize to me? Is it me you can't apologize to or do you just not do that?" She stared at him, challenging him to look away.

He held her gaze. Her eyes were fierce and he could tell the passion that burned inside of them. He noticed the different colors in her eyes. He moved down to her lips which were now free from lipstick. They still looked red and he felt an overwhelming urge to bite one. _Damn it, Darcy_, he warned himself. _End the conversation. Go to bed_. But he couldn't.

"Both, I imagine," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for an honest answer," she acknowledged. She took another sip of tea. "Why?"

"I haven't been taught to apologize properly," he said, shrugging. "It may sound funny but my father had a 'no apologies' attitude."

"Didn't you learn in school? From a nanny? From watching television, anything?"

Darcy shifted in his seat. "I suppose. However watching something being done and doing it yourself is different."

She nodded earnestly. "Sure, if you're learning how to rewire a fan or change out the filter in your vacuum. Apologizing is just verbalizing your conscience when you've done wrong. You have a conscience, don't you Darcy?"

"Yes I have a conscience," he muttered sourly.

"So, what does yours tell you?" she prodded.

He paused. He was tiring of this exercise but she looked at him intently with those bright eyes. "I am deeply sorry, Miss Elizabeth, for offending you. It was wrong of me to say and even more wrong of me to neglect to apologize immediately. Please accept my sincerest regrets."

She scrutinized him for a moment. "I think you could be making fun of me but I'll take it for now. We can work on sincerity in phase two."

"Phase two?" he asked dryly.

"How long have you known Charlie?" she asked, changing the subject. It had just popped out of her mouth. She realized she was finding him a bit more human and was less repulsed by him than during their initial encounters this evening.

"Since we were children. Our families were close friends. However, we didn't see each other much until we went to school together." Darcy was eager to learn more about Jane. "Do you know how they met? Jane and Charlie?"

Elizabeth was sure Darcy would have heard this already but re-told the story of how Jane worked for Charlie's real estate agent. "And pretty soon Charlie moved to L.A. permanently and he and Jane got engaged."

"It all happened very quickly, don't you think."

Elizabeth nodded emphatically. "I was shocked. If I hadn't had spent so much time with Charlie I would have thought he had dishonorable intentions."

"Charlie?" Darcy asked, confused. "Why?"

Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow, "A stranger from another country proposing marriage to my American sister. Could have been a green card scam."

Darcy laughed out loud. "You watch too many movies. Charlie could have bought his way into his country, no marriage required."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Of course you rich people think everything just comes to you. We have laws you know."

Darcy grinned. "Of which I am well aware. You do bring up a good point, though. I didn't expect anyone to think that Jane should be on the lookout in this match."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly.

Darcy saw his opening and decided to take it. "Well, it's pretty obvious who has more to lose in this marriage. It isn't far fetched to be suspicious of the intentions of the future Mrs. Bingley. She could very easily trap him into this marriage, say through an accidental pregnancy." Darcy carried his mug to the sink. "I just hope Charlie isn't being stupid about a prenuptial agreement."

Elizabeth froze, her blood boiling. The nerve. The absolute nerve. She stared at Darcy's haughty expression as he turned back around to face her. A million insults screamed through her head.

"Good night," she whispered icily and exited the kitchen for the second time that evening. Darcy felt the chill of her words and the stillness her absence brought. This had to be done. He was not here to make friends but to discover Jane's true intentions. Unfortunately he had done neither of those. His strategy of provoking Elizabeth to the point that she would reveal Jane's pregnancy or some details about the blackmail hadn't been successful. He'd have to think of a new angle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks again for the comments. I really appreciate anything you have to say!

What will the morning after their midnight encounter bring?**  
**

* * *

"Morning Lizzy." Elizabeth groaned and put her pillow over her head. She felt a gentle shake and the pillow being tugged off her head. "Lizzy, time to get up for breakfast." She opened one eye painfully. Jane was towering over her looking angelic with her blond, backlit curls. She closed her eyes again and dragged the blankets over her head.

"Sleep," she managed to gasp.

Jane tsked. "Okay, I'll give you a few more minutes but you really need to get up. Bill is here."

Elizabeth's eyes shot open. "Damn it. Mom isn't here yet, is she?"

Jane shook her head, her brow wrinkling. "No, she is still coming tomorrow. She thought it would be a good idea to have Bill meet the other groomsmen. He's coming out on the boat with us today."

Elizabeth groaned loudly. "Insomnia plus Bill plus boat equals a grumpy MOH. I don't think I can perform my MOH duties successfully under these circumstances."

"Mo?"

"M-O-H. Maid of Honor. I need more sleep to be able to be the best MOH I can be."

Jane sighed. "Please stop calling yourself MOH and why are you so tired?"

"You snore," Elizabeth deadpanned.

Jane gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. "I do not!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No, you're perfect in that way as well. Charlie will have no complaints." Jane swatted her playfully. "I just couldn't sleep last night. I got up, made some tea, argued with Darcy, made some more tea, argued some more with Darcy. It was an eventful night."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "William? What did you argue about?"

Elizabeth backpedaled. "Well, it wasn't an argument, per se, just more of a confirmation of his asshattiness." She rolled on her side and swung her legs over the bed. "Don't worry about it. Forget I even said anything." Jane's face was clouding over quickly. Elizabeth put a hand on one of her arms, now crossed tightly across her chest. "We were both tired and grumpy. I'm sure today it will all be forgotten."

Jane nodded sharply. "Good. It is really important to Charles and me that everyone gets along." She shook her head softly. "I am a little surprised that you and William are at odds because Charles was so convinced you'd be compatible." Elizabeth snorted. "I'm serious. Before I even met William he spoke so highly of him and said that you'd be just the thing to bring him out of his shell."

"Darcy does not need to be brought out of any 'shell'," she exclaimed. "He has no problem voicing his opinions, I assure you. He's not downstairs yet, is he?"

Jane raised an eyebrow infinitesimally. "No, I don't believe so."

"So, you haven't spoken to him since dinner last night?"

"No," she answered slowly. "Was he looking to speak to me?"

"No," Elizabeth hurried to answer. "I was just curious. Want to avoid him and all. For now," she rushed on, seeing Jane's stress return. "Just for the morning. I'll find him before the boat ride and sort everything out, I promise."

Jane's smile grew. "In that case, I'll bring you up a cup of coffee and toast and you can go hide in the garden for awhile. I know you've been itching to explore, maybe take some photos."

Elizabeth's face lit up. "There's my favorite sister! Are you sure you don't need me for a MOH duty?"

"Not yet. And please, no more MOH."

Elizabeth shrugged and began rifling through the dresser drawers for some shorts and a t-shirt.

Jane returned shortly with a cup of coffee. Elizabeth sniffed appreciatively and gave her sister a hug. "Thanks Janey. This is the only morning I'm going to be a recluse. I promise." Jane kissed her sister's forehead.

"It's okay. I have to discuss some last minute details with the wedding planner. Just make sure you're back here by 11:00 to change into your bathing suit for the boat."

Elizabeth nodded eagerly. She was excited for the sailboat even if she did get a mite seasick. She crept down the stairs. Her heart leapt as she heard the lively chatter in the dining room but she kept on going until she reached the back door. She wouldn't be good company this morning, or in anyone's good graces, if she _accidentally _assaulted Darcy or Bill.

Darcy watched Elizabeth walk out towards the garden from his second story window. Charlie had just coaxed him awake as well and he was terribly grumpy. He admired the curve of her bottom in her small pink shorts. "I thought you acclimated easily Darce with all your world travelling."

Darcy jumped, nearly spilling his coffee. He tore his eyes away from the window. "Normally I do. This trip is perplexing."

"Maybe your body doesn't know what to do with this free time. It isn't used to being able to go where it wants, make its own decisions."

Darcy smirked at Charlie's ornamented description. He didn't feel like this was free time. He came here for one purpose, to be Charlie's best man. If that meant standing beside him at the altar or if that meant standing beside him as he broke it off with his fiance.

"Charlie?" he asked tentatively. His best friend was rifling through the dresser drawers, hunting a missing sock.

"Yeah, Darcy?"

"How did you know you were in love with Jane?" The question sounded so infantile but Darcy didn't know how else to phrase it.

Charlie's grin spread from ear to ear. "I could tell you that I fell in love with her the moment I saw her - which superficially is true." He picked up a shoe and started putting it in. "Really, I knew I was in love when I left her the first time. I was in agony, and so was she, but she told me that if it was meant to be, it would be. She didn't chase after me, didn't cry and try to convince me to stay. She just stared into my eyes, told me that I meant more to her than anyone else had and she knew that someway we would find our way back to each other." He grabbed the other shoe. Darcy realized he was holding his breath and let it out.

"And so you moved here."

Charlie nodded. "I did. I couldn't live without her. Where I am lively, she's reserved. Where I'm impulsive, she's thoughtful. We compliment each other perfectly."

Darcy chuckled. It made perfect sense actually. He and Charlie were friends because they each had different strengths and could bring out things in each other that would never materialize on their own.

"That's why I thought Elizabeth would be good for you. She's like me, but neater," he added.

The sentiment wasn't as repulsive as the night before. Darcy was still marvelling over the challenge she presented. _Too bad she hates me_. He turned away back towards the window. Elizabeth was no longer in sight. "Care for a run?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"No thanks. Maybe tomorrow."

He didn't think he could face seeing Elizabeth yet. It seemed like Caroline could have been wrong and that Charlie and Jane were truly in love. Darcy was beginning to feel guilty for even becoming involved. He needed final confirmation from Jane herself and then he would wash his hands of this mission. Darcy dressed quickly and went to find Jane.

* * *

"Jane, do you have a moment?" Darcy asked nervously. Jane was shaking hands with a petite redhead carrying an enormous briefcase. The redhead looked Darcy up and down and winked at him before turning away. Darcy's smile froze in place as Jane whispered something in her ear and gently pushed her away.

"My wedding planner," she explained as the woman exited the library. "I think she really wants to plan her own wedding. I told her you were taken. I don't want her to be distracted. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he said brusquely. Jane pointed to a chair and she and Darcy both sat down.

"Lizzy said you might be looking for me."

"She did?" he asked, genuinely surprised. Could she have anticipated he would track Jane down? Maybe she was afraid he would confront her. Darcy realized that he was actually doing just that.

"Well, she wanted to know your whereabouts this morning and then asked if we had talked. I assume this has something to do with your conversation from last night?"

"You know about our conversation?" he asked, astonished.

Jane could detect Darcy's anxiety and didn't want to further his discomfort. "Not the particulars. She only mentioned you two were up late together and didn't see eye-to-eye."

He snorted. "That's an understatement." He was relieved Elizabeth hadn't revealed anything to Jane. His mind worked quickly to think of a plausible reason to be here. "I actually wanted to ask you about Charlie," he began. "I was hoping to get him - and you, a wedding present and I wasn't sure what was best."

Jane went pink. "Oh William, a present isn't necessary. It means so much to Charles that you are here. He went on and on about how he knew it would be impossible to convince you to take time off of work and come here to be his best man." Her face broke into a huge grin. "You should have seen his face when he got your email. We were out at dinner and he rarely checks his phone at the table because - well, we have this rule that we give each other one hundred per cent of our attention when we're out like that."

"Anyways, he had an important deal that was closing that day and so I gave him permission to check his email." Darcy flinched at the word permission. "William," she whispered, grasping his hands, "he let out this yell in the restaurant like I've never heard before. You mean so much to him." She squeezed his hands. "Thank you for being my future husband's truest friend." She dropped his hands and looked at him with an intense gaze. Darcy was strongly reminded of her sister's fierce stare.

Darcy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Ahem, well, yes. Charlie is also very important to me." He paused, unsure if he should go on. Jane was obviously capable of passion - and passion for his friend - he just hadn't seen it demonstrated in public. Charlie did say she was normally reserved. He knew what it was to be guarded in the presence of acquaintances but more animated with his close friends.

"I don't mean to be rude William, but is there anything else you need of me? I unfortunately need to complete some last minute preparations for the boating trip."

Darcy stared at her for half a second, lost in thought. He was beginning to lose his sense of purpose. Who was he to step in between these two adults? "Yes, actually," he said suddenly. "Why do you call me William and your fiance Charles? We call each other Darcy and Charlie."

Jane blushed. "I suppose I've always been a little formal, except with Lizzy. She's tried to get me to call her Elizabeth for years but I can't break the habit. I can call you Darcy if you like."

"No, that's okay. William is just fine." She nodded and rose to leave. "Jane," he called to stay her. She turned with a questioning look. "I'm free to help you if you'd like."

She smiled broadly. "I'd like that William, thank you."

* * *

Elizabeth marveled at the grounds of Netherfield Manor. The garden where the wedding ceremony was to take place was elaborately manicured. Trimmed hedges dictated winding paths and flower beds were neatly pruned. Elizabeth snapped about twenty pictures before moving on. Beyond the garden there were scores of trees. She found a path and let her mind wander as she admired the crisp, green foliage. She imagined what Netherfield would look like in the autumn and winter. Snow didn't fall in this part of the state but she could imagine these trees stripped of their leaves and the fertile ground mat down and bare.

She finally reached a clearing that allowed her a view of the lake on the property. It was quite substantial for a private lake and she could see two boats docked at the water's edge. She closed her eyes and allowed the sun to warm her face. This was happiness. She smiled as she heard her sister's voice waft up with the breeze. She was too far away to make out her words. A male voice joined her sister. _Charlie_, she thought fondly. _Always helping Jane out._ Suddenly she froze as she realized the Brit who was speaking wasn't Charlie. She opened her eyes and looked around wildly, trying to place the voices. She saw a dark curly head peak up from below deck on the sailboat. Darcy!

Elizabeth's heart beat wildly as she rushed back to the house. She couldn't believe Darcy was alone with her sister. He had to be confronting her. She broke into a jog, panic rising. Poor sweet Jane backed into a corner by the arrogant bastard Darcy. She had to help her.

"Elizabeth!" She was startled out of her thoughts by Charlie who was jogging towards her. He gave a friendly wave and she slowed to a walk.

"Is Jane okay?" she inquired eagerly.

Charlie frowned. "I think so, why?"

Elizabeth relaxed a bit but kept walking briskly towards the house. "Oh, good. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't being fetched for her. As the MOH- I mean, Maid of Honor, I always need to be on my toes."

"Let's go back together. I've probably been gone long enough and Jane will worry. A little while ago I saw Darcy helping her load the boat. He's such a great friend. I don't want Jane to think I'm neglecting my wedding duties." He laughed jovially.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. So, Darcy was helping Jane load the boat. She slowed her pace a little. Perhaps he hadn't questioned Jane at all. Maybe he was just being a great friend. Could William Darcy be a good guy? She thought back to last night. He was so heartless talking about the potential for Jane trapping Charlie into this marriage. Her blood boiled. Nope, no benefit of the doubt for William Darcy. He was still an asshat who Elizabeth believed now had his best friend fooled. Elizabeth wondered if she should tell Charlie her fears about Darcy.

"You and Darcy are close?" she asked.

Charlie's smile grew wide. "We are. He has always been there for me. I was a bit more... reckless in my youth." He looked down at her and put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, don't tell Jane. I want her to think I'm perfect."

"She does, believe me. And imperfections are what make people perfect for each other."

Charlie laughed. "Too true. And I'm just kidding about Jane. She knows my past. But back to Darcy. He would always help me get out of one scrape or another. He looks out for me."

Elizabeth nodded grimly as they approached the fork in the path. "I think I'll head down to the boat to see if Jane needs more help," Charlie said. "I'll see you back at the house." Elizabeth waved as he jogged down the small road that lead to the shore of the lake. She was tempted to follow him and confront Darcy but foresaw the pain this would cause Jane. She vowed to do it later and walked back up to the house, grumbling under her breath about William Darcy.

* * *

Caroline Bingley was fuming. Not only did she have to suffer the indignity of a shared room with Louisa, the bathroom situation was unacceptable. "The loo is down the hall?" she said huffily as Jane had showed her to her room the night before.

Jane nodded weakly. "The house is old and not many of the bedrooms have their own bathroom."

"Does yours?" Caroline spit back.

"No Caroline. I understand if you wish to stay in a hotel if this is a problem for you."

Caroline appraised the other woman. Jane was tougher than she looked. True, she would prefer the luxury of a hotel room but no one would chase her away from Mr. William Darcy. She needed him to help her break up her brother and this harlot and she wanted to spend every waking minute near him.

"No, Jane dear. Of course it isn't a problem. I was simply voicing my surprise. Netherfield Manor is very... quaint. I see why you picked it out."

Today she was spitting mad because she hadn't seen _him _yet. He hadn't been at breakfast and she had to listen to Charlie's school chums making crude jokes while Jane smiled serenely. He hadn't been in his room when she accidentally mistook it for her own. He hadn't been in that horrid garden. He was nowhere to be found.

"Caroline, what are you wearing?" Louisa stared open mouthed at her sister.

Caroline frowned. "A bathing suit; we are going on a boat."

Louisa tsked. Caroline was standing at the mirror, straightening her hair, wearing a silver lamé thong bikini. "What are you wearing over that?" Caroline gestured to a short navy and white striped dress. "I think everyone else will be more _simply _dressed," she said gently to her sister.

Caroline snorted and then chided herself. As a rule she didn't want to do anything that appeared unladylike. However, sometimes Louisa said the most ridiculous things. "You make me laugh, Louisa. Of course, everyone will be more simply dressed. If I want William Darcy to notice me I have to set myself apart. I have to show him what I contrast I am to everyone else, especially that streetwalking billboard."

Louisa smirked. She had a feeling that her sister felt threatened by Elizabeth. After all, there were only four women at the wedding so far and although only one could be considered competition, she certainly thought Elizabeth was actual competition. Louisa extracted a rumpled bathing suit from her luggage and another flowing sundress. She was nearly three months pregnant but hadn't confided in her sister yet. Caroline would surely lecture Louisa about getting fat and making sure that she didn't gain anything extra that wouldn't come off after the pregnancy. She liked her sister better when she was an introverted wallflower.

Caroline barged down the hallway to the shared bathroom. "Eliza," she said suddenly, spotting Jane's younger sister, "a word if you please."

"Yes, Caroline? Would you like me to get your brother or Jane?"

Caroline bared her teeth in what she hoped was a threatening smile. "This message is for you, Eliza. William Darcy is mine, do you understand? He and I are to be married."

"Well congratulations Caroline. My best wishes to you." Elizabeth breezed past Caroline and returned to her room. What a strange way to announce your engagement! However she was privately glad that Darcy was paired with someone so bad tempered.

* * *

**A/N:** Are you ready for the boating trip? This was totally one of my favorite scenes to write. I think I will have to break it down into a couple chapters because it is thousands of words of deliciousness. If I get lots of reviews and requests I'll post "On a Boat" (he he) Part One ASAP.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Hi everyone, Technical difficulties prevented me from posting over the weekend, which I fully intended to do. So sorry! Also, I saw the acronym OOC used in a few other authors' stories. At first I thought it meant Out Of Control. :-) Thanks to **write-to-be-me** for spelling it out in her story. My Darcy and Elizabeth are definitely OOC at times. Darcy is more of an introvert than an ass and Elizabeth is biting but vulnerable. Maybe this will help as you read?

**To recap**: It is Day 2 of the Bingley-Bennet wedding spectacular and the bridesmaids and groomsmen are about to board a sailboat for a day out on the water. Oh yeah, and Bill Collins shows up. :-)

* * *

Darcy adjusted his hat nervously. He felt exposed in a t-shirt and bathing suit and decided he needed another article of clothing. The panama hat, purchased on a long ago vacation, made him feel a little less naked. He had originally worn slacks and a button down shirt, without a tie of course. Charlie had deemed it too formal, reinforced that this was more of a swimming party and had given him a pair of boardshorts after seeing him pull out shorter length swimming trunks. "Here you go mate, try these. Those shorter styles are a little out of place here." Darcy actually appreciated the change to the longer trunks. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. Time to make the small talk he dreaded.

Darcy collided with something solid as he stepped out the door. "My apologies," he said hurriedly, seeing the disapproving frown of Elizabeth.

"It's okay," she said quickly.

He stared at her. She looked absolutely breathtaking. His original scruples about her being inferior seemed unfounded at this moment. Against his better judgment he had spent a stolen minute earlier fantasizing about what she would be wearing. From her appearance at dinner he had envisioned her as a little pin-up sailor. Instead she looked very beachy and bohemian. She was wearing a maxi dress with a brightly colored tribal print. The thin straps showed off her tattoos and the promise of a bathing suit. Her hair was wild and curly, held back by a green scarf.

She caught him staring. "Is something wrong?" she demanded.

"No," he mumbled. "Well, yes. What I said last night, about your sister and the prenuptial agreement. That was very wrong of me."

"It was," she said, still seething from the memory.

"I'm... sorry. Can I walk you to the boat?"

"How gallant," she said sarcastically.

His face darkened. "Some would say it is."

"As I just did," she retorted.

"Without sarcasm," he argued.

"Impossible," she said grinning slightly at him. Sparring with him was fun, as much as she loathed to admit it.

"Are you really so low in your opinion of your sex? You have to know someone who would think it is still gentlemanly to escort a woman to her destination."

"You talk right purdy, Mr. Darcy," she said teasingly, her eyes twinkling.

He stiffened. "You don't understand me? Perhaps American English is far more remedial than I had feared."

Elizabeth laughed a clear, open laugh and slapped Darcy on his arm. He jumped back in surprise but was cheered to see the genuine smile that crossed her face. "You made a joke!" she squealed.

"I did," he confirmed. "Are you unfamiliar with the concept?"

She smiled delightedly. "I like humorous Darcy." His heart pounded. _Stop it Darcy_. "A teasing Darcy," she mused. "Where were you last night? Still in London?"

"Evidently. My sense of humor, as well as my good manners, must have caught the next flight." She laughed again and he was lost in her laughter. _Damn it, Darcy. Pull yourself together_. He stood a little more erect and they both fell silent as the descended the path to the dock.

"Darcy can be funny," Elizabeth whispered to her sister after they had greeted each other. Jane raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I still think he's a total jerk but I'm glad to know he's good for a laugh every now and then."

"He was such a gentleman earlier. He helped me set up a few things on the boat." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the word gentleman. He had hardly demonstrated those qualities to her.

"A gentleman jerk," Elizabeth proclaimed. Her sister frowned. "Don't purse your lips at me. I promised we would get along and we are 'getting along'. I don't have to think he is a nice guy to make nice with him." She grabbed a carrot defensively.

"So you didn't find him and patch things up?"

"Nothing to patch up," she mumbled through bites of carrot. "We bumped into each other and he made me laugh," she demurred. "Problem solved." She gave her sister a quick hug and went above deck.

"Lizzy." Elizabeth froze at the top of the stairs. A chill ran down her back. "You look enchanting."

"Hello Bill," she said bitingly. "Nice... shoes?" she said in wonder.

Bill Collins was standing on the dock, preparing to board. His outfit was truly one to behold: a neon green and blue striped polo shirt tucked into pleated khaki shorts cinched with a tan belt. His shoes might be called "boat shoes" by some but were pink plaid and had a hole in the toe on the right foot. He wore a wide-brimmed lifeguard hat and had a thick white streak of sunblock across his nose. "Thank you, dear. I am fortunate to own clothes for any occasion. I didn't need to go out and buy any of these even though I was invited on short notice." He flicked an imaginary piece of lint off of his shorts.

Elizabeth held back a snicker. She noticed Darcy standing a few feet away, one eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled. "Lizzy, are you okay? It seems like you might have something in your eye." Bill advanced on board, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief. He stumbled over a cleat and fell fully onto the deck, feet over head. Elizabeth shook her head and advanced towards Bill as most of the occupants on board did the same.

"Thank you all. I'm so very clumsy. I was just trying to get this handkerchief to Lizzy." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Here you go, Lizzy." Elizabeth accepted the handkerchief awkwardly.

"Thanks, Bill. Um, everyone, this is Bill Collins." Bill made a funny little bow to everyone in the group. Jane came up on deck and greeted Bill warmly, introducing him to Charlie.

"Family?" George Wickham was standing right next to her. He looked pretty cute in a red O'Neill t-shirt and navy shorts accented with a puka shell necklace.

"No! Well, sort of, but not really," she smiled. "Stepson of a cousin."

"Married?"

She shrugged. "Not any longer."

"Damn, more competition." He winked and gave her a roguish smile and walked over to the bar. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. He was so cheesy but it was nice to have someone flirt with her.

"Can I get you a glass of wine Lizzy?" She hadn't noticed Bill return to her side. "I'd like to catch up. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Since your wedding, I believe."

"Oh, yes. That." He ran his fingers up her arm. "It looks like you have new tattoos."

Elizabeth nearly lost it. "I would like that glass of wine. Chardonnay, please." He nodded and walked over to the bar. Elizabeth looked around the deck. Where could she escape? If she went below deck, she'd be trapped. Best get the conversation over with.

"Here you go, _Lizzy_," he purred suggestively. She nearly wretched. She immediately flashed back to Bill's appearance in her room on the night before he left her home. He had been wearing boxer shorts and a thin white shirt that did not cover his paunch. He was drunk, announced his engagement to her best friend Charlotte and proceeded to make a series of suggestive comments to her. She had screamed at him to leave her room at once, causing him to trip and fall much like he had done a few moments earlier. That part of the memory made her smile.

"You look like you're thinking of something delicious, Lizzy. Don't keep it to yourself. Do tell."

She sipped her wine. Saying something snarky would be relieving but she was sure if she hit her target her mother would hear about it. Bill had some direct line to her mother's good graces which Elizabeth herself was never in. She didn't want her mother to have another reason to make a scene once she arrived.

"I wish I did have a story to tell you, Bill. What have you been up to?"

Bill droned on about his management position in a carpet warehouse. She nodded politely and tried not to display her revulsion whenever he touched her during an area rug anecdote. "Listen to me go on and on. I really do want to hear more about you, my dear."

Before she could answer, a commotion of the dock caught their attention. Caroline Bingley was contorted over to one side, her stiletto heel caught between two planks. Elizabeth smirked at her attempts to keep her balance; arms flailing wildly as she refused to remove her foot from the offending shoe. "Charles! Mr. Darcy! Come help me at once." Elizabeth's eyes followed the retreating forms of the two men and soon everyone was assembled at the side of the boat, watching Caroline struggle.

"Just take your foot out of the shoe, Caroline," Charlie was grumbling. "We can't get it unstuck until you do." Caroline moaned dramatically and leaned on Darcy. Elizabeth noticed him turn red as Charlie's sister whispered in his ear. "There," Charlie said enthusiastically. "Why don't you walk barefoot to the boat, Caro?" Caroline glared at him, grabbed the shoe from his outstretched hand and placed it back on her foot.

"Mr. Darcy, could you accompany me on board?" Darcy gave her his arm and helped her awkwardly board the vessel. The group of them gathered at the edge dispersed and Elizabeth found herself next to George.

"What is she wearing?" he asked in wonder."A band aid?"

Elizabeth assessed the micro dress. "Pretty much. It's actually called a bandage dress."

"Hello everyone," Caroline crowed, making her debut as if no one had seen her display on the dock. "Sorry I'm so late." She laughed. "Perfection takes time." She waved dismissively at Jane. "We can leave now."

"Actually," Jane bristled, "we're waiting for your sister. She was finishing up a call with Arnold."

"And here I am," a voice said from behind. Louisa entered the boat gracefully and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek. "A thousand apologies. I wanted to catch Arnold before he went to bed. He comes in tomorrow, you know." She looked positively radiant talking about her husband. Elizabeth smiled at the older sister. Amazing how different two sisters could be. She laughed at her own comment. Each of her four sisters was as different as could be.

"Something funny?" Darcy asked next to her. She hadn't realized he was there. Damn she needed to be more observant.

"I was thinking about how different the Bingley sisters are."

Darcy chuckled as well. "Very true. I've known them for a number of years and they seem to have switched places. Louisa was always very outgoing and Caroline, if you can believe it, was a withdrawn introvert."

She looked at him in amazement. He noticed the two different colored eyes again. "You're kidding me? What brought on the change?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. It was startling to see her again."

"Well, she certainly is beautiful. I can see why you're attracted to her."

He started. "Pardon?"

"She cornered me this morning and told me that you were engaged." She didn't feel the need to add the warning Caroline had given her.

He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Don't believe everything that you hear. Especially from Caroline Bingley. Or George Wickham, while we're at it."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She finished her wine.

"Can I get you a second glass?" he asked.

"Are you counting my alcohol consumption?" she challenged.

"No," he huffed. "Simply attempting to be a gentleman again. I'll monitor my word choice in the future."

"You do that," she grumbled. "But thank you, yes, I think I need another one."

"Eliza, you look so casual."

Elizabeth cringed as Caroline approached. "You look so glamorous, Caroline. Pity you have to waste it on a pre-wedding party of eight or nine people."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and snarled, "Yes, a great pity." Her face then slid into a huge smile. "Mr. Darcy, thank you. You know just what a girl wants."

Darcy looked uncomfortable as he approached holding Elizabeth's wine and a beer for himself.

"Yes, he does," Elizabeth purred. "Thanks so much Darcy." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, lingering an extra second, while accepting the drink. She turned to Caroline in challenge. "He's such a gentleman."

"Uh, um... excuse me." Caroline turned and bolted below deck.

Darcy stared at Elizabeth, bewildered. She had kissed him. She looked back at him. "Just thought that would help with your misunderstanding." She sipped her wine and walked over to her sister. Darcy sighed. He was in trouble.

A few minutes later the boat drew away from the dock and began a lazy trek around the perimeter of the lake. Elizabeth watched as Caroline emerged from below deck wearing her skimpy swimsuit. She raised an eyebrow and motioned for Jane to look. Jane sighed. "She sure seems to want everyone to look at her."

"One person in particular, I think," Elizabeth observed as Caroline sauntered over to Darcy. He was talking to Charlie but stopped as she approached. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Darcy's mouth dropped open. She noticed his eyes flick over to her and then back to Caroline. She was tempted to walk on over to cause some more problems but she didn't want to upset Jane and to be honest, she liked any discomfort Darcy might be feeling.

"Why does William keep looking over here?" Jane asked curiously.

"I think he's hoping I'll rescue him," Elizabeth replied airily. "I did earlier but I'm suddenly not feeling so charitable." She waved at him as he looked over again. His frown deepened as Caroline rubbed his arm.

_Damn it, she knows I'm looking for he_r, Darcy thought bitterly, _and she won't come over_. Caroline was chatting inanely away and inched her nails under his shirt. He tried to peek at Elizabeth again and could have sworn she was covering her mouth and laughing.

"Mr. Darcy, I'm going to lay out on the deck chairs. Come rub lotion on me? I'd hate for my porcelain skin to burn." Darcy shuffled uncomfortably behind Caroline and Elizabeth raised her glass to him as he walked by. He gave her an icy glare but suddenly grinned. Elizabeth was thrown off by the change in his demeanor but only had a moment to contemplate it before her world went dark.

"Guess who?" a nasally voice asked.

Elizabeth let out a stream of obscenities under her breath. "Hello Bill. I know it's you. I just saw you 5 minutes ago." She forcefully removed his sweaty hands from her eyes, shivering in disgust. "Have you talked to Jane about your role in the wedding?" Jane frowned at her. She really did hate to use her sister as a scapegoat but Bill was already getting to her. She wanted a chance to get to know George and maybe swim a little.

Bill chuckled. "How thoughtful you are Lizzy. Yes, Jane and Charlie have been bringing me up to speed. I'm confident I can perform my duties admirably." He leered at her. "Are you wearing a bathing suit under your dress? Care to take a dip with me?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms protectively across her chest. She thought about saying she wasn't inclined to swim but then she'd be unable to swim for the rest of the day. "I think I'll grab something to eat first. You go ahead Bill."

He smiled his smarmy smile. "I am famished myself Lizzy. Why don't I accompany you to the buffet?"

Elizabeth's smile froze. The two words were so simple and right on the tip of her tongue: Fuck off! But she knew she couldn't say them. This would certainly be in the realm of making Jane upset and incurring her mother's wrath for the next ten years. She had no choice but to lead Bill to the buffet. Elizabeth caught Darcy's eye as they passed and he smirked at her. _Karma_, she thought wryly. _Maybe 'I'll have to be extra nice to Darcy or Bill will haunt me this trip_.

Elizabeth proceeded to play nice with Bill. She laughed hollowly at his jokes and allowed him to refill her wine glass. She found herself getting tipsy and she didn't care. It at least made his carpet stories funnier.

"Enjoying yourself?" Darcy asked dryly, sidling up next to her. Bill had finally taken a bathroom break.

"Fuck off," she said testily.

Darcy raised an eyebrow and turned to leave. Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Jesus, I'm sorry. I've been dying to say that to Bill but I can't because one, it won't deter him and two, my mother will rip me a new one." She squeezed his arm, embarrassed by her outburst. "I really didn't mean it. You're actually a very welcome companion right now."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling against the bright sun. It made him look younger somehow, less formal and more human. "It's okay. I think I'd tell him to fuck off too."

She laughed. "You'd better be careful. He'll be after you next. He knows your aunt somehow. He was going on and on about her."

"Aunt Catherine?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He kept saying how much she'd like me because I've got spirit. Whatever that means. I can only think of cheerleader movies when he says it."

"Why would he care if my aunt likes you?" Darcy pondered. He was now wondering if his Aunt Catherine would like Elizabeth. No, she would certainly disapprove of the tattoos.

She shrugged again. "No idea." She looked up at Darcy. "Please don't laugh, and please know that I'm only telling you this because I've had three glasses of wine and I think you might understand this feeling."

Darcy waited curiously. He had no idea what she was about to share.

She lowered her voice and leaned into him. He breathed in quickly, inhaling the scent of coconut sunblock and fresh soap. "I think he's hitting on me."

Darcy smirked. "You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"You could tell?" she asked outraged.

"Um, yes. He keeps touching you-" Elizabeth shivered and wiggled her arms in revulsion, "and he won't talk to anyone else."

"What should I-" Suddenly Elizabeth froze. Darcy looked at her in concern. She yelped and kicked off her shoes.

"Are you ok?" he asked with worry. Elizabeth shook her head and reached down to the bottom of her hem, hiking her dress over her head to reveal an emerald colored bikini. Darcy stifled his gasp as he took in her beautiful figure. "Elizabeth?" he questioned.

Elizabeth looked up at him with terrified eyes and grabbed his shirt. "Help me?" she asked. He nodded automatically and she tugged on his shirt lifting it over his head and knocking off his hat. Darcy's mind was racing. _What is she doing?_ Elizabeth grasped his hand, pulling him over to the edge of the boat. Darcy looked over his shoulder to see Bill as well as the rest of the boat's occupants staring at them. He looked back down at Elizabeth who simply said, "Now!" and they both plunged into the water.

* * *

**A/N**: And what do you think will happen next?!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I'm so glad that you all loved/hated the cliffhanger and the E & D & Collins & Caroline interactions. Let's throw Wickham in the mix, shall we?

**Recap**: The wedding party is out on a boat and Elizabeth has just caught Darcy off-guard by grabbing him and jumping into the water.

* * *

"What does that bitch think she's doing?" Caroline scathed. She was startled to hear a voice answer.

"Looks like she has her eyes on Darcy." Caroline quickly moved over as George pushed his way beside her. "A pity too. I was hoping she might be up for some fun. Those tattoos are sexy as hell. Well, Darcy will make her miserable soon enough."

"I don't believe I invited you to sit down," she said acidly. She didn't like what he said about Darcy or that any man could be interested in Elizabeth.

"Calm down, Caroline. I don't bite." He leaned into her. "Though I can if you want."

She tried to conjure her best icy glare but found there was no strength behind it. He really was quite charming. She could see the muscles of his arms through his shirt. She had discovered that he worked for her brother and had gone to school with him so there must be money in the family and definitely money now. She looked up into his light blue eyes. She needed to regain her superiority. "You're disgusting," she spat.

He laughed. "I don't believe you mean that," he whispered. She blushed. George took that as his opening and bated, "I think you and I might have something in common Caroline."

"Really? And what is that?"

"We both want what's in the water." She scowled at him. "And what's more," he went on in a low voice, "we both want to break up this wedding." Caroline's scowl disappeared.

"You do too?" she asked in wonder. "Why?"

"Let's just say that Jane doesn't approve of some of my business methods. I've helped your brother make some of his millions and he's been generous to me in return but I'm not sure how secure my future is with her around."

Caroline's eyebrows raised in astonishment. "We can't let her make my brother's decisions for him. If you have helped him make money then you are a loyal, valuable member of the Bingley Corporation. As a VP in the company and as his most beloved sister, I simply cannot allow this to happen. George, we need to stop this wedding!"

George put his arm around Caroline. "I think that is an excellent idea sweetheart and I've been mulling over just how we can accomplish this."

* * *

"What was that?" Darcy spluttered. His hair was a mess of wet curls that he quickly pushed off his forehead.

Elizabeth swam a few feet away from the boat, motioning for him to follow. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stay another moment with him. I had tried to locate another place to hide but I thought he'd just corner me." She looked into his eyes as she treaded water. "I panicked."

"Well, I can tread water for a few more minutes but then I'm done. I'm afraid I haven't been in the water for some time."

Elizabeth looked miserably at the boat where Bill, Charlie, Jane and Andrew were still looking at them with interest. "Wait, I have an idea. Jane," she called out. "Throw us a ring, okay?"

Jane complied and handed Charlie a floatation ring which he tossed in their direction. Darcy easily swam to it and brought it over to them. Elizabeth clung to it. "Please, Darcy, stay in here with me. I think he'll stay away if you stay near me."

"So you're using me?" he asked accusingly.

"Yes," she said honestly, "but I can be useful to you too. If you're in here with me then Caroline can't put her clammy hands all over you." She ran a wet hand along his neck.

"Point taken," he agreed, enjoying the feeling of her hand too much. "So, who is Bill to you?"

"Don't phrase it like that," she pleaded. "He's a leech to me. He's the stepson of a cousin. Kind of a relative, kind of not." She shook her head and sighed. "Originally I tried to distance the family connection because I didn't want to be forced to be nice to him, however, given his recent inability to keep his hands to himself I am rethinking it. Ugh!" Elizabeth let out a cry of frustration.

Darcy couldn't resist the impulse to challenge her. "I can't stand it when women bemoan being attractive. You spend time trying to attract attention and then complain when you get it."

Elizabeth viciously splashed Darcy. "How dare you? I do not spend my time trying to attract a man. Impossible as it would seem, I believe you are confusing me with one Miss Bingley. And even if I were trying to 'attract attention,' it doesn't mean I invite all attention, including groping. The thoughts that cross a man's brain. I will never understand..."

Darcy smiled at her all worked up. Her hair had slicked back after they had surfaced and her eyes stood out even brighter against the reflection of the water and sun. Her lips were curled into an angry snarl and he again felt a powerful urge to bite one. He was having a harder time pushing this feeling down.

"Are you laughing at me, now?" she grumbled. "I can take this ring away from you mister."

"You're cute when you're mad," he said before he could stop himself. Elizabeth's mouth quirked up into an "O" and she fell silent. After a second she burst out, "I see what you're doing. Don't think you get to touch me now that you've complimented me."

Darcy burst out laughing. "I'm not a groper, Miss Bennet." He smiled at her, amused by the exchange. An idea started rattling around his brain; one he was almost afraid to verbalize. She repelled Caroline, he provided a buffer from Bill. "I am beginning to see your point about how we could be mutually beneficial to each other." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Darcy watched her reaction and pondered his next words. Was dealing with Caroline that bad? _Yes_, he thought ruefully,_ it very well could be_. "Perhaps, we could each continue to fend off the other's unwanted suitor," he stated haltingly._ Darcy, be careful now. She can't get the wrong idea about this._

Elizabeth appraised Darcy, one eyebrow still raised and her mouth formed into a devious grin. "Are you suggesting a ruse, Mr. Darcy?"

How different the formality sounded coming from her lips. He watched a drop of water slide over a flower tattoo and settle on a pumpkin. "Yes, Elizabeth, what if we gave the impression that we were _closer _than we are? Perhaps it would make the next few days a bit more comfortable for us?"

Elizabeth considered it for a moment. One negative she could identify would be the impression that the other single men would get. If she were interested in someone, say George Wickham, she would have a hard time getting to know him if a scowling Darcy was always trailing her. Which brought her to the second negative of a scowling Darcy. Making her laugh wasn't enough to erase the memory of his insults or his insinuations against Jane. He was an asshole. Would she be betraying her sister to agree to this?

"Lizzy, I'm coming in." She quickly looked back at the boat to see Bill stripped down to faded red swim trunks, attempting to descend a ladder into the water.

Panic rose in her chest and she turned back to Darcy who was watching her intently. "Deal!" she said. "Can we start now?"

Darcy smiled and began to tug Elizabeth and the ring away from the boat. Bill was struggling to sit in a ring without tipping over and so they had about a minute to draw farther away. "How is this going to work? she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Darcy answered truthfully. "I've never done this before."

"Well, I think my very presence annoys Caroline so maybe I can just stand next to you or drop by every now and again to get her to back off," she mused thoughtfully. "Bill might be a bit tougher," she grumbled, watching him paddle fruitlessly towards them.

"He seems determined," Darcy commented, watching the man's hat fly off and subsequent scramble to retrieve it. "You must have left quite an impression on him."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Evidently," she agreed. "Darcy," she questioned suddenly, "what if Jane gets suspicious? I don't want to tell her what we're doing and I can't lie to her. And what if I'm not believable? What if together _we're_ not believable? Do we hold hands? Do I call you my boyfriend? Are you going to kiss me?"

Darcy's eyes widened and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, calm down. People meet, get to know each other and start a relationship all the time. No one will suspect anything. We'll just be more overt about some things to send a message to Caroline and Bill. And," he added, lowering his voice, "we'll only do what we're comfortable doing. You don't even have to stand too close to me if you don't want to."

"Okay," she said stoutly, "panic attack over with. I am on board with this plan. And," she said, looking at him intently, "if either of us are done we break off the deal, even if the other person is still being pursued."

He nodded. "Of course."

She splashed him. "I'm going to have fun being your _girlfriend_," she said in a singsong voice.

"Elizabeth, we do need a smidge of realism here. Don't go overboard."

She looked over at Bill's progress. "If he wasn't such a slimeball I'd almost feel sorry for him." He was splashing helplessly.

"Why don't we swim around to the other side of the boat? It will take ages for him to catch up with us and we can already be on board and dry."

"Sounds good to me," she agreed.

Elizabeth moved right next to Darcy and they both started kicking their feet but they weren't making much progress.

"I think," Darcy started tentatively, "if I take the ring and you get on my back and hold onto my shoulders we can make much better time." He looked at her nervously.

"Sure, Darcy, whatever you think is best." She let go of the ring and grabbed his shoulders. They were broad and she admired his tight muscles. He kicked a few strong kicks and they were gliding through the water. They quickly rounded the boat and came to another ladder. Darcy helped Elizabeth up and then hoisted himself up the ladder.

"Darcy, fancied a swim, did you?" Charlie was smirking at the two of them as Jane hurried over with towels.

"Yes, it was getting a bit warm so Elizabeth and I decided a swim was just the ticket," he replied awkwardly. Darcy didn't want to meet his friend's eyes and he began to wonder, as Elizabeth had, if he could keep up this pretense.

Charlie smiled broadly at his future sister-in-law. Perhaps she was becoming more suitable in Darcy's eyes. "Was the water nice?" he solicited. "I see that your cousin Bill is still enjoying it."

Elizabeth nodded guiltily. "Yes, Charlie." She felt Darcy squeeze her arm as he moved behind her. "You and Jane should go in. It really does feel nice."

Charlie noticed Darcy's hand on Elizabeth's arm and his smile grew bigger. "Maybe we will. You two can come back in with us if you feel like it."

"Maybe we will," Elizabeth mirrored, looking at Darcy. Charlie chuckled to himself and then joined Jane as she tidied the deck. He took her by the arm, whispered in her ear and Elizabeth was pleased to see her sister blush.

"They're so cute," she murmured but then noticed her sister look over and make eye contact with her. She lifted an eyebrow and flicked her eyes towards Darcy who Elizabeth still felt behind her. Elizabeth shrugged and looked away from her sister. _And so the scrutiny begins. I'd feel more comfortable if I actually was interested in Darcy. At least then I wouldn't be lying to my sister_.

"It will be okay," Darcy whispered behind her. She nodded absentmindedly. "And we can always just stop. Pretend we've lost interest in each other." She nodded again.

* * *

"So how will we get the letters to him?" Caroline sighed. "It just seems like he would see through that. Why would Jane bring letters from her secret lover to her own wedding?" She took a swig of her martini, fingering the trim of a throw pillow. They had retreated below deck to discuss their mutual interest in breaking up Jane and Charlie.

"She'd bring them if she wasn't sure she wanted to get married to her fiance, Caroline. God you're gorgeous but not too savvy on how to make a man jealous." George raked his hands through his hair. "If creating fake letters is too much work, what do you suggest?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at George. He was nice to look at but he didn't flatter her as much as she'd like. "Tomorrow evening is the rehearsal. I make her insecure about the wedding preparations, causing her to drink too much at the dinner. I can even ply her with cocktails if she doesn't gravitate there naturally. When she becomes inebriated, I offer, as her future sister, to escort her to bed so Charlie can remain host. You meet me in her room, we take some scandalous photos, and bang - no wedding."

George stared in openmouthed appreciation. "Caroline, love, that is an amazing, diabolical plan if I ever heard one. Screw phony love letters. Let's give him a good show." He kissed her swiftly on the mouth before she had a chance to object. "One thing," he said suddenly, breaking away from her. "Won't he kill me when he sees those photos? I need to keep my job."

Caroline tried to recover from the unexpected but passionate kiss. "I suppose he might try to harm you if he knew it were you. I'll take the photos from such an angle that you can't tell who it is. I'll say it was a gardener or someone of that nature."

George leaned in, stopping inches away from her lips. "You are a genius, Caroline." He reached out and stroked her hair. "A beautiful, goddess-on-earth, genius." He leaned in and Caroline's ego lead the way as she kissed him back with a fierce energy. She broke apart and looked at him. He was heavenly to look at but nothing to Darcy, of course. Even if he had money he didn't have the name or company or stately manor house in England.

"What about the other thing?" she asked timidly.

He held her gaze and then blinked slowly. "Darcy? You still want Darcy?" She nodded mutely, embarrassed to be bringing this up after their intimate encounter. "Well, I guess I can try to manipulate Elizabeth's time to leave you free to lure Darcy. You think you're up for the challenge? He's a prat."

She bristled. "Of course I'm up for the challenge. I've been bred to marry a man like Darcy and I'm not going to let some circus sideshow take that from me."

Wickham nodded resolutely. "I can appreciate your determination. Okay, let's go hunt our freaks," he said cheerily.

* * *

"Lizzy, you can swim extremely well. I didn't even see you board the boat. All of sudden you were just gone. Poof!" Bill gestured wildly as he dripped water all over the deck. Elizabeth nodded rapidly, scanning the deck for Darcy. He had excused himself a moment before Bill made his way back on board. It really was terrible timing.

"Why don't I get you a towel?" she asked, deciding escape was her best strategy. She could find Darcy and emerge with a coat of armor. Bill thanked her profusely and she rushed below deck searching for both the item and man in question.

"Fake boyfriend, where are you?" she hissed under her breath. She located the towels and then paused. She could faintly hear Caroline's high pitched simper and a strong, baritone she assumed was Darcy's. _I suppose I should rescue him before he rescues me_, she thought. Elizabeth stopped outside of the closed door when she heard something that made her pause.

"Mr. Darcy, it was simply horrible to see you manhandled by Jane's odious sister. Whatever did you say to get away from her?"

"Caroline, Elizabeth will soon be your sister, lest you forget. It would be to your benefit to try and get to know her. If you'll excuse me."

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and imagined Caroline blocking his exit. She dropped her voice considerably and Elizabeth could no longer make out what she was saying. She thought about pressing her ear to the door but knew that it would be difficult to explain if she got caught in such a position. Suddenly that voice rose again. "Why on earth would I want to get to know such a tacky, trollopey woman? She's so beneath us in every way. She dresses poorly, is much too forward and don't get me started on those hideous pictures she has all over her body!"

"Darcy, there you are!" Elizabeth burst in, unable to take Caroline's continued insults. Caroline's face was an awful shade of red, most likely due to her ardor of badmouthing Elizabeth than any embarrassment she felt at getting caught.

Darcy smiled smugly at her sudden arrival. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"I need your assistance with a wedding matter above deck. Are you available?"

"At your service." He sidestepped Caroline and followed Elizabeth up the stairs. "Great timing," he whispered. "She was just getting started and I'd been trying to get out of there for minutes."

"How did you get in there in the first place?" she asked curiously. "I thought you were just going to use the bathroom."

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. Bill had cornered Louisa over on the sundeck and Charlie and Jane were in the water. George was nowhere in sight and Caroline still below deck. Darcy put his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back and guided her over to the bar. He grabbed himself a beer and motioned to the wine bottle. Elizabeth shrugged a yes and he poured her a small glass. "I was going in there to change into dry clothes. Keeping these wet trunks on wasn't sounding appealing and I knew Charlie had some extra clothes on board so I went in search of them." He shook his head. "Caroline must have been waiting for me when I exited the bathroom. She followed me into the bedroom and closed the door."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Where she tried to take advantage of you?"

Darcy narrowed his eyes. "Yes, actually. She was wearing only that skimpy bathing suit and 'accidentally' untied the top straps.' He shuddered.

Elizabeth giggled. "Subtle. Are you sure you're not interested in her? It doesn't seem like you'd have any problem snagging her."

He rolled his eyes. "I want more out of life than a trophy wife, Elizabeth. She'd have to have much more sense and intelligence and common decency towards her fellow human beings to impress me. I want someone who will challenge me, not someone who agrees with everything I say because they think that'll be the path to my heart." He took a swig of beer, embarrassed at his personal outburst. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I'm not usually so verbose about my personal life with near strangers."

Elizabeth smiled. "No problem, Darcy. I unburdened myself to you last night about my fear of losing Jane. You can do the same to me." She sipped her wine. "I like learning about the other Darcy. He's funny. He wants more out of life than a vapid Barbie doll. And," she added, her eyes twinkling, "he's got himself an outstanding fake girlfriend that will never, ever agree with everything he says." Darcy's smile grew. There was so much he could say but he was content to have a quiet moment staring into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Oh, Elizabeth my dear. You've rescued me with towels!" Elizabeth cringed as Bill called to her from the sundeck. She had forgotten her original task and looked ruefully down at the bundle in her arms.

"Why don't I go?" Darcy offered solicitously. "Take a moment to yourself."

"Thanks Darcy," she said graciously. She watched him go with mixed emotions. She hated to admit he was a nice guy but he kind of was. She wished that he hadn't insulted her and questioned her sister's intentions. She sighed. _But he has insulted you and he didn't accept that Charlie could have fallen head over heels with Jane and vice versa. Knock it off Elizabeth. Don't be impressed by some decent manners and a handsome face. Adhere to Darcy's edict of finding someone with substance. _

She watched her sister and Charlie splash around in the water. Jane had a genuine smile on her face and Elizabeth was awash with happiness for her. "There you are," a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to smile at the handsome face of George, shirtless and holding a beer.

"You were looking for me?" she asked gamely.

"Of course, sweetheart. I lost sight of you after that bumbling idiot came aboard." He gestured towards Bill, Darcy and Louisa and Elizabeth was almost certain he meant Bill. "I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk. Our time together last night was too brief." He smiled a dazzling, bleached tooth smile at her.

Elizabeth waited patiently for him to continue. George smiled serenely at her without speaking and so Elizabeth decided to continue the conversation. "Is this your first time to California, George?"

"No, actually. I lived in Los Angeles for a few years in between school and working for Bingley." George reclined in a nearby chair, draping one leg over the arm and winked roguishly at her. "I rather think I fit nicely with the California lifestyle."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at his posturing. "Well, you are quite tan. I think you have me beat by a mile and I'm a native Californian."

George stood back up and approached her. "You just need to work at it more. Why don't you come into the water with me? We can play for a bit and then lay up on the sundeck. Perhaps all the riff raff will have vacated by then."

She instinctively looked up at the sundeck and saw Darcy gazing back down at her as Bill was chattering away to him. She felt a little tug of guilt at his predicament. He had taken a bullet for her by taking the towels to Bill and it seemed cruel to abandon him completely. She looked back at George who was waiting expectantly. "I..." she started. He gave her a lopsided pout. "No fair," she burst out. He deepened the pout. "Okay," she relented. Darcy had mentioned he wanted to change out of his trunks. That probably meant he didn't want to go back in. Plus, Caroline still hadn't emerged so she didn't really have an obligation to save him from anyone yet. "Let's jump in for a little bit."

Darcy watched George lead Elizabeth to the edge of the boat with more than a modicum of envy and a healthy dose of loathing. He had given her that off-handed warning about George but he guessed he'd have to be more direct. Bill was still droning on about his business and poor Louisa had rolled over on her side, feigning sleep. "Excuse me, uh, Bill," Darcy said brusquely, turning and exiting the sundeck. He walked over to the edge where he could watch them more easily. George saw his change of position and gave a little salute. _That snake_, thought Darcy.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart," George called loudly so Darcy could overhear, "why don't we swim over to Charlie and your sister." He gestured towards the couple who were floating lazily about one hundred feet away.

"Sure, George." They started off and Darcy began pacing, unsure of what he should do.

"Mr. Darcy! I am so fortunate to find you here on the deck. We were so rudely interrupted before." Caroline wove her hands around his arms. "I had wanted to ask you what we should do about Jane and my brother." Darcy was hardly paying attention and made a noncommittal noise to Caroline. He was staring at the back of Elizabeth and George's heads as they made their way to that very couple. _Turn around Elizabeth_, he willed. Suddenly she did that very thing. With the sun creating an awful glare on the water it was difficult to discern her expression but she did seem to notice his accessory.

"Darcy," she called, causing George to whip his head around towards the boat, Caroline to tighten her grip and Darcy's heart to jump a bit.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Come in with us," she motioned. "We had so much fun the first time." Darcy felt the increased pressure of Caroline's nails. It wasn't ideal to be forced into the water with George but if he could escape Caroline and be near Elizabeth it might be worth it.

"Sure, Elizabeth. Sounds fun." He turned to Caroline. "Excuse me, Caroline. It looks like my presence is requested in the water."

She snorted and quickly covered her nose self-consciously with her hand. "Surely there's no need to comply, Mr. Darcy. Eliza has all the company she needs. I request your presence here. Stay with me here so we can discuss how we're going to break up the wedding."

"But-"

"Or," she rushed on, "we can discuss more pleasant things. Tell me about your sister. I have been longing to see her again."

Darcy was momentarily stayed. He couldn't leave without being rude and his years of breeding told him that politeness to a lady is paramount. _Though you haven't been that polite to Elizabeth_, a little voice told him. He gave a fleeting glance to Elizabeth who beckoned him with her hand again. He turned to Caroline, "Georgiana is doing very well, thank you. She is close to finishing this school term and will be joining us tomorrow."

"What a marvelously well turned out young woman she has become, I am sure. I am certain your influence must be evident in every move she makes."

Darcy knew Caroline intended her remarks as a compliment but they stung all the same. He feared that his sister was indeed a product of his influence, or lack thereof, a point which he did not reflect on with absolute pride. He nodded at her and she took this as a sign to continue in her praises of Georgiana and her remembrances of previous summers spent with Darcy. He was amused at her embellishments and pitied her more and more as her monologue of memories continued. He marveled at how two recollections could be so different.

"Don't you agree, Mr. Darcy?" He was knocked out of his musings by her question.

"Pardon?"

"I remarked," she replied testily, "that it is rather amazing that our family has such a long history together. We have both been brought up in such a similar fashion, with like morals and ambitions. We come from a background that few here can truly understand and we comprehend the obligation to preserve that legacy. That kind of a relationship can not be taken likely, don't you agree?"

Darcy looked at her. There were certain truths to what she said. A woman like Caroline understood his way of life. There would be no need to explain the complex social hierarchy to which he belonged. She wouldn't feel out of place among his business associates or unsure of her obligations as his wife. There was a reason men like him chose a woman from his social circle. "I do agree," he said softly.

Elizabeth eyed the deck of the vessel warily. Caroline was again glued to Darcy. She wondered if she should swim back and intervene but he hadn't joined them like he said so he must be okay. She and George were playing Marco Polo with Jane and Charlie. She had been carelessly calling out "Polo" and dodging George, her mind too much on the deck of the boat. _Concentrate, Elizabeth_, she told herself sternly as George floated closer. _Darcy's a big boy and this is just a loose agreement. I'll get Caroline off his back later_. _Have fun with the charming man in the water_. She squealed as George reached out, eyes closed, to tag her. The noise made him lunge with more enthusiasm and he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her off of her ring.

"Gotcha," he cried, opening his eyes. "I've got Elizabeth," he called to Jane and Charlie who began their swim back to them. Elizabeth blushed as she realized George was still holding on to her. She contemplated how muscled and weirdly hairless his arms and chest were. _I wonder if he spends his free time in the gym... and grooming_. "That was too easy," he teased her, looking down at her over her shoulder. "Were you making it easy for me so I'd catch you on purpose?" He waggled his eyebrows at her comically.

"I promise I wasn't."

He pinched her thigh and she yelped. "Fibber," he whispered lecherously.

Elizabeth scowled. These men were getting awfully familiar disturbingly quickly. Darcy's comment from earlier came crashing back to her. It was horribly sexist and ignorant to say that she invited the attention but she wondered what kind of signals she was putting out today. Originally charming, George now seemed a little sleazy. She might need Darcy's help with this one too.

"Okay, I'm it," she announced loudly, trying to wriggle free of George's grasp. He held on tighter and brushed his fingers over her stomach. She looked up at him in frustration. "Help me into my ring, George?" she prompted, hoping he would release her.

"Sure thing, love." He held the ring as she hoisted herself to a sitting position. She wasn't positive but thought she felt his hand graze her bottom. She narrowed her eyes before closing them.

"Marco," she called after a minute. She heard the chorus of "Polo" and debated which direction to start. She was pretty sure George was to her left and she wasn't that interested in finding him. If she could only find Jane. "Marco?" she asked once more to decide her route. This time she heard a third male voice enter the response. Darcy. A smile unconsciously crossed her lips when she heard his voice. He seemed to be the opposite direction of George so she began paddling in that direction. "Marco."

She neared him after another minute and hissed, "Is anyone near you?"

"Not really. You can open your eyes."

She blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light. "Marco," she called, pretending to still be playing. "Darcy, is George a lech?" She wasn't sure why she trusted him but she knew he'd tell her the truth.

He let go a sigh of relief. "Most definitely."

She nodded briskly. She raised her voice into a shout, "I've got Darcy." She lunged off her tube at him, surprising him and knocking him off his own ring. He went under and came up quickly, wiping the water from his eyes. She managed to tackle him around the shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Ok, I'll need protection from him as well."

He grinned, enjoying the feeling of her arms around his neck and her body against his. "Done."

Charlie broke up the game after that round saying they should all return to the boat for some food before it made its way back to shore. Darcy stayed near Elizabeth as an escort back to the boat and then got her a plate of food after they climbed back on board.

"How _gentlemanly _of you," she remarked, one eyebrow lifted.

"I'll pretend your gratitude is sincere," he said dryly.

She smiled and nudged him with her elbow. "It is sincere, Darcy. Thanks." He tried to hide his smile as he fetched his own plate of food. He watched Elizabeth talking to her sister and Louisa. She must have been telling a story because she looked extremely animated and the tattoos on her arms moved and jumped in a whirl of motion. He reminded himself of the truth in Caroline's words about preserving his legacy. _You can help her out until Sunday but then part as friends. As long as you don't lead her on you have nothing to worry about._ Elizabeth looked over at him and gave a discrete wave as she continued her story. _Damn_.

* * *

**A/N**: What are our favorite hero and heroine getting themselves into? Will Darcy heed Caroline's words about his legacy? Stay tuned...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi Party People! I hope you had a safe Independence Day (or a safe Thursday for my non-U.S. readers). I was so tickled by my reviews about the last two chapters. I swear, I'm turning into a review whore. I was checking my phone every few minutes after I posted and jumping up and down every time a review or new follow came in. This is such a high! :-) Thanks to everyone for making me smile, jump up and down and squeal so loudly and girlishly that my husband asks, "are you ok?"

**Recap**: E&D have just struck a deal. Caroline and George are scheming. Collins is just pathetic.

* * *

The boat pulled back up to the dock in the late afternoon. "Richard!" Charlie exclaimed as a man came ambling down the slope to meet them. Elizabeth realized that Richard hadn't been on the boat with them and she hadn't seen him at all today. He was more casually dressed than the previous evening and looked much more at home in a pair of jeans and polo shirt. "How did everything go?"

Richard smiled wryly. "The Concord deal is closed, Grandmother Bingley, my Aunt Catherine and cousin Anne are ensconced in a ridiculously expensive hotel suite and I picked up our suits from the shop."

Jane hurried down to give him a hug. "Richard, you are just amazing. I am so sorry you got tasked with all of these errands. If the wedding planner hadn't had that catering emergency to sort out I would have had her do everything."

He waved his hand. "Nonsense," he said good naturedly. "I had to finish up this deal in-person and Aunt Catherine would have passed out if anyone but Darcy or I picked her up." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked at Darcy next to her.

"Richard and I are cousins," he whispered to her. She nodded thoughtfully. Another illustration of polar opposites in a family.

"Aunt Catherine? As in Catherine de Bourgh?" a squeaky voice asked. Richard scowled at the unknown man in the ridiculous outfit.

"Um, yes, and you are?"

"William Collins, sir. I have met your illustrious cousin..." Bill bowed deeply towards Darcy. At this Richard choked back a laugh as Darcy glared at his cousin and Bill in turn. "And have attended every single one of your lovely Aunt's seminars on how to succeed in life."

"Hmmmm," Richard said. "Well then I am sure she will be delighted to see you again." He drew out the vowels in the word delighted, indicating to Elizabeth that this would certainly not be the case. She wondered at this woman that seemed so fond of her nephews, had the reverence of Bill Collins and would find her spirited. Perhaps she was one of those delightful elderly women that made you appreciate their difficult lives and the moxie it must have taken to make their way in the world.

Jane cleared her throat. "Let's go ahead and get cleaned up back at the house. We'll start dinner and the bonfire around 7:00 back here on the shore." The group of them moved towards the house and Elizabeth found herself in between Darcy and Richard.

"How was the boat trip?" Richard solicited. Elizabeth glanced quickly at his cousin before answering.

"I didn't get sick," she said tentatively.

"That bad?"

"No, it was fun. Well, maybe fun isn't the operative word. It was entertaining," she said gaily. "Are you a nautical man yourself?"

He laughed. "I suppose. I do enjoy sailing."

"It's a pity you couldn't have joined us."

Richard smiled down at her. "I agree. We'll be on the water for fishing tomorrow but I won't have the pleasure of your company." Elizabeth blushed and Darcy narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

"I will be off at a deliriously charming bridal tea." She stopped briefly and looked at each cousin. "What does one do at a tea, anyways? I just know how to drink it."

Richard laughed. "Just because we're English doesn't mean we live and breathe tea. I'm not even sure if Darcy here drinks the stuff anymore."

"He does," Elizabeth said confidently. "At night, at least."

Richard looked thoughtfully at his cousin before continuing. "I'm not sure what a bridal tea will entail. Finger sandwiches, biscuits, women gossiping, naughty presents. You'll have to enlighten me tomorrow evening."

"Will do," she said. They had reached the house.

"Darcy, can I have a quick word?" Richard asked as Elizabeth climbed the porch steps. Darcy nodded and joined his cousin at the bottom of the small staircase.

"Oh, secret boy talk. I know when I'm not wanted," she teased. "I'll see you later Richard, Darcy," she said, pronouncing the second name in a sickeningly sweet voice. They watched her enter the house and Darcy nervously kicked some dirt with the toe of his sandal. Richard stayed silent, eyeing Darcy's behavior.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Richard asked.

_Best play dumb_. "I don't know what you're talking about. You'll need to be more specific Richard."

Richard snickered. "Fine. Did something happen between you and Elizabeth? And before you pretend to act like you don't know what I mean, let me remind you. Last night, by your own admission to me, you insult her. Today, she looks at you before answering my questions, assures me that you drink tea and calls you _Darcy _in a bloody ridiculous voice."

Darcy shifted uncomfortably. What could he tell his cousin that was true but wasn't opening himself up for more questions that he himself wasn't ready to answer? Today had thoroughly confused him. He was definitely attracted to Elizabeth. She was funny, vivacious and didn't agree with him to flatter him. She was kind and loving to her sister. She was beautiful. But she wasn't rich. She didn't belong to his circle. She wouldn't know the first thing about throwing a garden party. Her tattooed arms would look out of place in an evening dress at the opera.

"I apologized, Richard," he said tightly. "We are becoming friends."

Richard appraised his cousin. He could tell Darcy was uncomfortable with his inquiry but they'd never really discussed his personal life before. "Friends?" he repeated. Darcy nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Okay, then you don't mind if I try to get to know her better? Maybe even ask her out on a date?"

It took every ounce of control for Darcy not to whip his head in alarm towards Richard. "You want to date her?" he said as calmly as he could muster. _Darcy_, he told himself sternly. _She's not your actual girlfriend. You can't date her so what does it matter if Richard does? If he is willing to throw away his obligation to his name and family then why should it affect you?_

"Well I know that _you _think the tattoos are hideous-"

"I don't actually," Darcy interjected.

Richard frowned. "I thought you told Bingley she was a tattooed freak?"

"I...I..." he stuttered, grasping for words. He took a breath and collected himself. "I did say that, yes, but as I said I have apologized to her and I no longer feel that way."

Richard nodded vigorously. "Quite right. I think they're beautiful. Sexy even."

Darcy pinked, remembering the sight of Elizabeth in her bikini, all of her tattoos on display. They were damn sexy.

Richard assessed his cousin again. He was fairly certain that he wasn't being forthcoming about his interest in Elizabeth but if he didn't claim her there should be no reason to feel guilty about pursuing her.

"Well, I'll make myself as agreeable as possible and see if she's interested. Hell, I might even ask Charlie for a transfer so I can live in Los Angeles. Elizabeth and I could be neighbors."

Darcy didn't answer and stomped up the stairs into the house. Richard smiled and shook his head at his cousin's juvenile behavior. "Oh, Darcy," he murmured following him into the house.

!

Elizabeth wrapped her hair up in a large towel and slipped a robe over her shoulders. The shower felt refreshing after the day out on the water._ If only I could tan_, she thought ruefully, examining her skin for any bronzing. She collected her dirty clothes quickly, preparing to vacate for the next person in line for the shower.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, I'm so sorr-" Caroline stopped abruptly at the sight of Elizabeth in her robe and towel. "Eliza," she spat. "I wasn't aware that the shower was occupied. Have you finished?"

Elizabeth eyed Caroline with barely concealed mirth. "It's all yours, Liney." She breezed past the seething woman and made a beeline for Charlie and Darcy's room. "It's Elizabeth," she hissed after a few moments of silence. She heard the click of the lock and saw a sliver of Darcy's face as he peeked out of the doorway. "Let me in," she said impatiently. "I have to tell you about the funniest thing that just happened." Darcy reluctantly stepped back and she saw that he was only wearing a pair of jeans. She had seen him shirtless on the boat but could now admire the way his jeans slung off of his hips. _Yummy arrogant asshat_. He closed the door after her and quickly donned a long sleeve button down shirt.

"I just finished my shower-"

"No kidding," he remarked sarcastically.

She smacked his arm and continued, "when Caroline barges into the locked, or so I thought, (I don't even want to know how she got in) bathroom apologizing to you, _Mr_. _Darcy_." She mimicked Caroline's high pitched voice. "She was trying to walk in on you taking a shower or in some state of undress." Elizabeth's eyes grew huge. "She is ballsy, Darcy. I actually think you could be in danger." She took a deep breath and flopped down on his bed. "Standing next to you might not be enough," she said seriously.

Darcy's breathing grew less tranquil as he watched Elizabeth lying on his bed talking about Caroline and their arrangement. Her robe was short, displaying a serious amount of her slender legs. She sat up suddenly, startling him out of his admiration. "DId you tell Richard about our deal?"

"No," he said uncomfortably. "I thought we weren't going to tell if we could help it."

She nodded in agreement. "I consider this a need-to-know agreement and right now, no one needs to know. Even though I think so poorly of Caroline and Bill, I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings by them accidentally learning about this."

"I agree," he said softly.

"Ok, just had to tell you about cuckoo Caroline, or Liney as I am now calling her. I'll see you at the barbecue." A knock sounded at the door and Elizabeth glanced questioningly back at Darcy. He shrugged and then they both started at the whiny voice on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Darcy, are you in there? I need your assistance with something. The most horrible thing happened with that wretched sister of Jane's."

Elizabeth's eyes bulged with excitement and she held up a finger. She tossed the towel off of her head and bent over, shaking out her curly hair. Darcy was bewildered as she then brought her robe down off of her shoulders, giving him a glimpse of two sparrows. She clutched the front of her robe closed and gave him a sultry gaze before opening the door.

"Hello, Liney," she said breathlessly.

Caroline's eyes opened wide with shock and she gasped at the sight of Elizabeth in her bathrobe in Darcy's bedroom.

"Darcy's unavailable at the moment. He's, uh, _assisting _me with something." With that she shut the door firmly on Caroline's dumbfounded face.

"That was amazing," Darcy said reverently.

"Do I deserve a prize for that performance?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"I think you deserve a new tattoo for that," Darcy said appreciatively.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Do you want to go get one? I bet there is somewhere around here that's open!"

"I'm not sure I want my first tattoo to be a rash, on the spot decision. I'm a planner."

She shook her head and walked over to a small desk, rifling through the drawers. "Aha!" she cried, pulling out a ballpoint pen.

He narrowed his eyes. "Last night you told Caroline you were a terrible artist," he said suspiciously.

"I am," she said happily. She approached him looking thoughtfully at his torso. Darcy felt his heart race under her scrutiny. "Would you like one on your upper arm or on your chest?" He almost trembled at the thought of her touching his chest. _Darcy_, his inner voice warned. She giggled suddenly. "On second thought, you're pretty hairy up there. I think the arm is better."

"Hey!" he cried indignantly. "I am not. Not more than any other guy."

She shrugged and put the pen behind one ear. She undid the button at his wrist and began rolling up the left sleeve of his shirt. About his elbow it wouldn't budge. She paused, unsure what to do. "I guess I can draw it here," she said, lightly brushing her fingers over his wrist. "If it doesn't wash off right away your shirt cuffs should cover it for the wedding." Elizabeth guided him over to the desk chair and gently pushed him down. She flipped his arm over and rested it on the desktop.

Darcy held his breath as Elizabeth leaned over and began scratching something into his skin. He was very aware that she was just wearing her bathrobe. Her hair, free from any restraint, began to fall forward onto his forearm, tickling him.

"Stop moving," she said sternly. "You'll ruin my design."

"Your hair is tickling my arm," he complained. He didn't actually want her to move it as the fallen tendrils were incredibly sexy.

She huffed dramatically and said, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Don't peek. I don't want you to see my work until its finished. It's going to be my greatest masterpiece."

He closed his eyes indulgently and she let go to fix her hair. He opened one eye and was mesmerized again by the sight of her wrapping her hair in a messy bun. He could better see a smattering of stars high on her neck and the tips of the leaves of the pineapple. He quickly shut the eye as she finished and felt her grasp his wrist again. "Ok, you can open them."

Darcy smiled lazily. She could hold his wrist forever if she wanted. He stiffened, realizing that might be exactly what he wanted. He had to try to push that feeling back down, deep inside where it couldn't niggle at his brain and make him question everything he'd ever known.

"What?" she asked, noticing the tension in his muscles.

"Nothing," he said haughtily. "You pricked me with the pen."

She snorted. "Wimp."

A few seconds later she pulled back. "Done," she announced dramatically. She had drawn a little sailboat on the water with a happy little sun.

"I like how the sun is smiling," he grinned. "Ok, my turn."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure, why not? It was my suggestion that _you _get a new tattoo. Let me return the favor." Darcy reached out nervously for her right wrist. "Wait, should I do it somewhere less conspicuous? You don't have shirt sleeves to hide it like I do." He looked down at her anxiously.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously Darcy? You think anyone will notice?"

He broke into an enormous grin. "Kidding, Elizabeth. I do have a sense of humor, remember."

She laughed nervously. Darcy grasping her wrist was causing her perplexing discomfort. She had felt perfectly at ease drawing on him. Why did it feel so much more intimate to have him draw on her? She tried to peek at his drawing but his hair was blocking the way. Being out on the boat had brought out more curls in his hair and she gazed at one under his left ear that was almost corkscrew tight.

"Can you tell me about your tattoos?" he asked curiously, interrupting her musings.

Elizabeth released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I know they overall why - to distance yourself from Jane - but what do each of them mean? This one, for example," he grazed her upper arm with his middle finger, "why an empty chair?"

She paused, unsure what she was willing to share. Out of all of her tattoos this was the most difficult for her to talk about.

He sensed her hesitation. "Elizabeth, forgive me for asking. I should have realized how personal these are to you."

She shook her head slightly, trying to hold in the emotion. "Why don't we start with a silly one, instead." Her voice was unsteady but she went on. "The pineapple on my back. It was my first and is still my only 'drunk tattoo.'" He chuckled uncertainly but was cheered to hear her go on. "My mother won a family trip to Oahu."

"Won?" he interrupted, looking up from his drawing.

Elizabeth nodded. "She entered some contest on the back of a cereal box. I thought she was crazy but I guess they're worth entering. In any case, she entered this contest, won and about a year later we were all flying to Honolulu. I was so excited to be on a real island and see 'paradise' but I wasn't prepared for the big city and the graffiti and the traffic. They put us up in this crappy airport hotel and we had to take a taxi to the beach. My parents were fighting, and Jane and I played babysitter to our sisters. It was miserable. They gave us vouchers to local sites but no one wanted to go. So, on the second to last day, I cracked. I yelled at everyone, including my beloved Jane and I took off by myself. I went to the Dole Pineapple plantation." Elizabeth laughed. "It was wonderful," she whispered. "They have this train and pineapple maze. Touristy as all holy hell but it was just what I was hoping for." She took a deep breath and looked at Darcy. "My family eventually followed me there, to the plantation, and they loved it too. Something about being surrounded by all those pineapples. We couldn't get enough. We stayed until they closed and then went out to dinner for our last night in Hawaii. I was in between extreme fondness and frustration for my family. I drank," she paused, "a lot and then convinced Jane and my dad to come watch me get this pineapple tattoo." She patted her back vaguely with her free hand. Darcy was still holding her right wrist. "My happy memory from our week in paradise."

"Wow," he breathed. "Your drunk tattoo has a bittersweet story."

She smiled. "I suppose, but I guess I like to think only of the past as its remembrance gives me pleasure."

"Is that truly how you live your life?"

She studied him. "No, but I try to."

He nodded and then bent over her wrist again. Speaking to Darcy was beginning to feel like a trip to the confessional. "Forgive me Father..." she blurted tartly.

Darcy looked up from his work. "For you have sinned?" he asked winking.

She blushed and looked away. "A story for another time," she said quietly. She needed to conjure up feelings of dislike because these new feelings were completely unfamiliar and scary as hell. She longed to escape to her bedroom.

"Done!" he whispered triumphantly.

Elizabeth gasped appreciatively. "You could be a tattoo artist," she enthused. Darcy had done an intricate design, weaving rope around an anchor with a seagull on either side.

"Gee, thanks. If this whole CEO thing doesn't work out..."

"Come down off your high horse mister. Women don't want a man whose ego proceeds him through the door. Seriously, are you an artist?"

"Most women I know are pretty impressed by the whole CEO, private jet, box seats lifestyle I live. A healthy dose of arrogance is pretty sexy when you've got the power to back it up."

Elizabeth snorted as she put the pen away in a drawer. "One, you avoided my artist question." She lifted a second finger, "two, it's all just stuff. It's not what really matters to someone. Though, I will admit that a private jet is pretty slick. Three, maybe you know the wrong women if they think being an asshole is sexy."

"Do you think I'm an asshole?" She expected to see annoyance in his eyes but only found curiosity.

"I did," she replied honestly.

"When I insulted you -"

"And didn't apologize for it."

"And didn't apologize for it _right away_," he bargained. Elizabeth shrugged. "And now?" He hated disguise but he wasn't sure if he wanted an honest answer or not.

She smiled. "You're okay, Darcy."

* * *

**A/N**: And on to the bonfire...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Thanks everyone for more squeals! I couldn't sleep last night and knocked around an idea for my next story. It would be Regency and loosely based on the Korean soap opera Full House (not Olsen twins/Bob Saget Full House). Not sure if I am ready to tackle the beautiful beast that is Regency.

**Recap**: Richard tells Darcy he's interested in Elizabeth; E spars with Liney; Darcy gets his first {pen} tattoo and E shares her pineapple tattoo story.

* * *

Elizabeth returned to her pin-up girl makeup with bright red lips and hair swept to one side, held back by a large jeweled comb. She wore dark denim skinny jeans and a red and grey striped boat neck t-shirt. She slipped on black gladiator sandals and gave herself a once over in the mirror. "Good enough," she breathed. She hurried out the door to meet Jane.

"What can I help you with?" she asked her sister as she joined her in the kitchen. Jane was looking lovely in a floaty pink eyelet blouse and tailored khaki capris.

"Can you grab those bags of chips and that cooler?" Jane asked, gesturing across the kitchen. Elizabeth complied and followed Jane out to the barbecue site on the shore of the lake. Charlie was standing at the grill in conference with Darcy.

"Hi Men," Elizabeth called. Darcy hurried over to help her with the cooler. "Thanks Darcy. Too bad Liney isn't here to see you help me out. We could get her cranky right off the bat."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You're pretty eager to annoy her, aren't you?"

"Just trying to help you out Darcy."

"Want to help me cook?" he asked.

"You cook?" she remarked, following him to the grill where Charlie still stood studying the knobs and grates.

"Not really," he admitted dryly. "That's why I asked for your help. Do you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm the queen of takeout."

Charlie smiled at them. "C'mon, where's your sense of adventure? We have hamburgers, steaks and hot dogs. How hard could they be?"

"Jane, _cough_, is a fantastic cook, _cough_." Darcy looked at her. "She grills for us at home."

"Really?" She nodded. "Jane," he called. "Can you come teach your fiance how to use the grill?"

Jane walked over. "Sure." She pointed at the nobs and began instructing Charlie on how to operate the barbecue. Darcy and Elizabeth walked over to the tables and began to unwrap the salads and lay out the condiments.

"Jane mentioned your sister is flying in tomorrow. How old is she?"

Darcy paused in ripping open bags of plastic silverware. "Sixteen."

"My sister Lydia's age," she observed. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope, just Georgiana."

"Wow, that's a big age difference then. You're what thirty, thirty-two?"

"Twenty-eight," he mumbled grumpily.

"You must come off as more mature," she said sweetly, tapping his nose with a straw. "Tell me about Georgiana. My sister Lydia is an absolute terror right now. Is Georgiana a good teenager or a bad teenager?"

Darcy paused. "Mostly good. She's had some _challenges _over the last year."

"Rebellion?"

"Something like that," Darcy said, evading the question. Elizabeth looked him in the eye, face full of guileless curiosity. He sighed. "She's been expelled from two boarding schools. The first for smoking and the second for creating an underground gambling hall."

"Impressive," Elizabeth remarked. "And terrible, of course," she rushed on, seeing Darcy's face. "Did your parents come down hard on her?"

Darcy swallowed. This question was always tough. "My parents are no longer with us." He fumbled with the plates, trying to stack them at the end of the table. He stopped when he felt Elizabeth's hand grip his arm.

"Geez Darcy, I'm sorry. If I'm not prying, how long have they been gone?"

"About five years," he said hoarsely.

"So you've raised Georgiana?"

He shrugged. "Yes, me and boarding school. And we did a bang up job evidently," he said sarcastically, shuffling the plates again.

Elizabeth grabbed the plates and put them down. She took a wrist in each of her hands and drew them around her own waist, bringing Darcy into an unexpected hug. "As a former rebellious teen I can wholeheartedly say that what she did was out of your control." She looked up into his eyes. "You really shouldn't blame yourself." Darcy let out an unbelieving sigh and Elizabeth stood on tiptoe and put her arms around his neck. Darcy froze at the intimacy of the position. He felt her body mold against his chest and legs as she stretched all she could to reach him. She stared at him, eyes bright with passion. "I promise I know what I'm talking about." She released him and opened a bag of chips. Darcy stared dumbly at her performing her task. "I can speak with her if you want, Darcy. Maybe we'll share some deeper understanding. Plus, I'm a sweet girl and you're an icky boy."

Darcy finally snapped out of his reverie and nodded. "Thanks for the offer. I'll think about it."

They finished unpacking the items for Jane and soon everyone arrived at the barbecue. Caroline was certainly a sight to behold, decked out in a gold minidress that Elizabeth was certain she would be unable to sit in. George looked handsome in shorts and another button down surf shirt. He leaned over to kiss her cheek as he greeted her and she nearly forgot what a lech he was - until he 'accidentally' grazed her breast as they broke away.

Bill, however, stole the show. Tonight he had gone for a red Hawaiian shirt patterned with parrots and volcanos. He wore white washed jeans and white sneakers. He had slicked back his stringy hair and it was plastered to his skull, giving him a caught in a rainstorm appearance. It was not attractive. "Lizzy," he exclaimed. "We are truly thinking alike. Red shirts and blue jeans!" Elizabeth frowned at the realization that they were dressed in similar colors.

"Wow," was all she could manage to say. Jane herded everyone to the food table and Bill followed her eagerly chatting about his delightful afternoon getting to know the other groomsmen Richard and Andrew. Elizabeth met Richard's eyes over the table and he rolled them dramatically. "Of course," Bill lowered his voice, "I would have loved to be roomed with William as well so I could get to know both of Catherine's nephews better but I suppose I will just have to seek him out separately." Elizabeth smirked. She had been right that Darcy would soon need protection from Bill as well. "Did you know he'll be joining our room on Saturday? Then the two Williams will be together." Bill smiled triumphantly at Elizabeth who simply nodded, unable to hide the smile that was sneaking up on her.

She had hoped he would disengage himself with that comment but it was a foolish hope. He followed her over to the tables set up for them to dine. "Lizzy, I want you to know that if I do seek time with Mr. Darcy that it should not be viewed as trying to avoid time with you. I will only seek him out during time when the men are congregating. You can be sure that I will constantly seek your companionship when we are in large parties."

Elizabeth's eyes bulged. The nerve of this man was astounding. How could he even think that she would be interested in him? He was her best friend's ex-husband and nearly a family member!

"Bill," she said seriously. "It is not necessary to spend time with me. You and I already know each other. You really should try to make new friends during this weekend. It would be a great networking opportunity for your business." She hoped that she wouldn't have to be more direct.

"Lizzy, I of course appreciate you looking out for me. I would hope that you would want to spend some time with me. We had such a connection when I was living with you in -"

"Excuse me," Richard announced loudly, sitting on the other side of Elizabeth. Bill looked up at him, startled. "Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled broadly, trying to communicate her thanks. "I believe you just took it Richard."

"That I did. I hope you have no objection."

"And if I did?"

He smiled and leaned towards her. "I'd have to win you over, I guess." She blushed and returned his gaze.

"Ahem."

They looked over at Bill who was shredding his paper napkin over his plate of food. "Ah, Bill, I didn't see you there. Could you get Elizabeth and me some drinks? Beer for me and wine," he paused, eyebrows raised while she agreed, "for the lady." Bill looked affronted but reluctantly stood up and marched over to the drink station.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered. "We were launching into dangerous territory."

"No problem. I'm happy to be your Bill repellent."

Elizabeth thought it extremely humorous that both cousins had offered their services in this way. She'd never had men try to help her ward off other men. Truthfully, she'd never really had to ward off men at all. She and Richard chatted pleasantly for a few minutes as the other guests sat down to eat. Darcy sat across from her and she smiled at him but then frowned when he set a glass of water down in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked, pointing at the cup.

"I'm pretty sure you're familiar with it," he said dryly, placing a forkful of potato salad into his mouth.

She stared at him. "I have a drink, thank you," she said icily.

He raised an eyebrow at the wineglass. "You've been out on a boat in the sun, all day, drinking wine. You're dehydrated and need some water. Otherwise you're going to get a monster headache and be a bear to be around." He picked up his hamburger and took a bite.

Elizabeth looked back at him incredulously unsure of what to do. He was probably right but it was extremely arrogant to foist water upon her like she was a child.

"Thanks Dad," she said sarcastically taking a sip of the water.

"Do you monitor everyone's water intake, Darcy?" Richard asked, amused by the interaction.

"Yes, you need more as well."

"Where's my glass then?"

"I don't like you that much."

"So you like Elizabeth more than me, your own flesh and blood?"

"Unreservedly," Darcy agreed.

Richard snorted. "Elizabeth, can you believe the cruelty of my cousin?"

"I don't believe your aunt would approve of you choosing someone over your own family," Bill said pompously. "Even someone as lovely as Lizzy."

Richard and Darcy both glared at Bill with such vehemence that he retreated in his seat and turned to talk to Jane on his right.

"Score one for the cousins," she whispered to them. She took another sip of water and noticed Darcy smiling at her. "Happy?" she retorted.

"Immensely," he replied.

After dinner they gathered around the bonfire. All the Brits were complaining about the relatively small size of the blaze. Jane and Elizabeth just shook their heads and roasted some marshmallows. Louisa joined them and the three of the chatted happily about the wedding. Louisa decided to go to bed early and excused herself and Jane and Charlie walked her back up to the house.

"Night Louisa," Elizabeth called. She had really enjoyed talking to Charlie's nice sister. Richard came and sat down next to her. "Are you done complaining about the size of the fire?" she asked him archly.

"Probably not. It will never be big enough, never be as good. I might as well complain as not."

She smiled. "Do you like working for Charlie?" she asked curiously. She imagined it would be difficult to work for a friend and she told him so when he said that he did enjoy working for him.

"Better than working for family," he said playfully. "I thought about working for Darcy's company but my cousin is so meticulous. I think I'd always feel the need to be perfect and I am anything but."

She nodded thoughtfully. "It would be hard to work for Jane. She's pretty particular as well. Living with her is fine but working with her might drive me crazy."

"Do you enjoy living in Los Angeles?"

Elizabeth and Richard went on to debate the merits of living in a big city versus a small town, life in the UK versus the US and whether rain and green hills were preferably to sun and cactuses. She was thoroughly enjoying her time and couldn't help but notice how his eyes lingered a few seconds longer than polite.

Darcy watched them from a distance. Caroline was droning on about a gallery opening she had attended the week before while Bill was interjecting about his Aunt Catherine's extensive private collection. He felt his head was about to explode. He really wanted to join Richard and Elizabeth by the fire but they looked so comfortable together that he was afraid to interfere and overhear something that would make his blood boil. _This is for the best_, he told himself. _Start pulling away and let someone who wants to be with her have a go_. Elizabeth looked over at him and pulled a frowny face. She lifted a finger to beckon him over and he started moving towards her without realizing it.

Caroline saw the action and wasn't going to stand for it. She lunged for Darcy and whispered in his ear, beseeching him not to leave her alone with Bill. Darcy reddened and looked incredibly distressed.

Elizabeth witnessed the amorous gesture with a mixture of annoyance and dare she admit it, jealousy. _That bitch better get her hands off of my fake boyfriend_. "Pardon me, Richard," she requested, excusing herself. "Wedding business." She sauntered over to Darcy. "Darcy, I completely forgot we have to discuss arrangements for the rehearsal tomorrow. Excuse us, won't you?" she growled to Caroline and Bill. She grabbed Darcy by the other arm and pulled him towards the water, leaving Caroline fuming and Bill dumbfounded.

"My heroine," Darcy commented as she dragged him away. "She said the most indecent thing in my ear."

Elizabeth ignored this. "Hey," she asked, changing the subject, "is your cousin seeing anyone?" Darcy stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Richard? I don't believe so, why?"

Elizabeth blushed and shrugged, trying to seem unconcerned. "He asked me out to coffee. I wasn't sure if it was a friendly, getting to know me invite or a date-type invite."

"What did you say?" Darcy watched her intently.

"I said yes," she said simply. "He seems like a nice guy. He's not a lech like George, is he?"

Darcy stiffened at her response. This was what Richard had told him he planned to do. He should support Richard in his pursuit. "No, he's not a lech. Richard's a stand up guy."

She visibly relaxed. "Okay, good. That's a relief. I think he's funny."

Darcy felt his chest seize listening to this praise of Richard when his gut told him he should be listening to praise for himself. _Is that what you expect Darcy? For all women to praise you over Richard? Could it be possible that Elizabeth just likes him better? Why do you even care? You've decided against her._

"Who knows, if it works out with Richard you wouldn't need to be my fake boyfriend anymore."

Darcy's mouth opened in surprise. Of course he couldn't pretend to be her boyfriend if she was actually interested in someone. He closed his mouth with a snap. "You want to stop," he stated stiffly. He drew his arm away from her and took a step back.

"Darcy?" she questioned, hurt and confusion tingeing her voice.

He took a few steps away, turning his back to her and staring at the water. He knew he was behaving like a wounded adolescent but he couldn't help himself. He felt rejected.

Elizabeth was baffled by his behavior. She rounded about him until she was facing him, standing between him and the water. He looked resolutely over her shoulder into the lake. "What's going on? I didn't say I wanted to stop. I was just making a joke about your cousin..." She trailed off as she looked up at his face, confusion filling her body. The joke was about Richard being her boyfriend. Could Darcy be jealous?

"Darcy, please, look at me." Elizabeth felt a sense of dread as he remained closed off, still staring out at the water. "Okay, fine. Come find me when you want to talk." She started to brush past him when he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "What?" she cried, exasperated. Elizabeth spun around to face him but instead of meeting his eyes she met his lips head on. She gasped in surprise but the sound was drowned out by the kiss. Before she had a chance to adjust he had broken away. "What was that?" she cried.

Darcy started. He wasn't sure what to say or how to explain what he was feeling. He was hoping that the kiss would speak for itself. "I don't know," he mumbled.

Elizabeth stared at him, exasperated. "You don't know?" She watched him for a moment as he shuffled from side to side and then met her eyes, staring back at her. Suddenly she was filled with dread. Richard asking her out. Darcy kissing her. There had never been two gorgeous, wealthy, fairly normal men angling for her attention before. "Is this a competition Darcy? Am I the prize? Or," she said with a strangled voice, "am I the end of the competition? Kiss me and you win... something."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he glowered.

"Rich people make stupid bets like this all the time. Get the poor girl to fall in love with you or some shit like that. Is this some game with your cousin?"

He snorted. "You really do watch too many movies Elizabeth. And is this what you really think of me? That I'd make some bet over you?" Darcy threw his hands up in the air, utterly baffled at how she had reached this conclusion.

"George told me you were competitive Darcy."

"George is a liar," he growled. "And I'd never mess with someone's life like that."

"You have been. We've been misleading Bill and Caroline together," she said softly. "And you were on a witch hunt to expose Jane so she wouldn't marry Charlie." Tears were forming in her eyes. She knew that Darcy didn't think much of her but could this be true?

He stared at her with an open mouth. "You're serious? You think I kissed you to win a bet?" he asked quietly.

"What other explanation could there be?" she asked coldly a tear tracing a path down her cheek.

"What other explanation indeed." He looked at her stony face and sighed. He wanted to take that face in his hands and convey that she was the most maddening, perplexing, exquisite woman he had met in a good, long time and that is why he kissed her. However he couldn't do it. He couldn't face addressing questions that he still didn't know how to answer and the dislike etched on her face scared him. So he retreated. "Pardon me Elizabeth for taking up so much of your time. I think I'll retire for the evening."

Elizabeth was rooted to the spot for a few minutes until she finally returned to the bonfire with heavy steps. "So Elizabeth, did you and my cousin get your top secret wedding stuff sorted out? Should we expect a Bollywood dance number or anything?"

She smiled wanly at Richard. "Maybe," she replied. "Have you seen my sister?"

Richard looked at her critically but then smiled. "Charlie said she turned in with Louisa."

"I think I'll do the same. Goodnight Richard."

"Goodnight Elizabeth. Sleep well." He gave a friendly wave and turned back to the fire. No embrace or kiss attempted. She frowned and walked back to the house. Did he know he lost to Darcy? Rich men made bets like that, didn't they? Elizabeth sighed as she climbed the porch steps. Did she make a ridiculous mistake? Maybe she did watch too many movies.

* * *

**A/N**: Dra-ma!


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap:** Bonfire night; D kisses E; E thinks it could be a bet.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't sleep well that evening. She tossed and turned reliving the entire day. How could they go from arguing the night before to Darcy kissing her? It was unfathomable. Her mind was in turmoil, trying to decipher how she felt about the kiss and what he meant by it. _Oh that's right, he doesn't know_. No matter which way she looked at it she couldn't convince herself that he might be interested in her romantically. _He can't insult me and then want me in 24 hours... can he?_

She tried to reinforce the idea that Darcy was the lowest of the low, that the bet between him and Richard was actually plausible. However, the longer her tired brain knocked it around it didn't really seem like something either of them would do. Elizabeth was tempted to venture downstairs for a cup of tea but couldn't face the potential run-in with _him_. She finally drifted off into a troubled sleep around 3:00 a.m. She dreamed she was working in a kissing booth at the wedding to help Jane and Charlie earn some honeymoon money. Darcy kept standing in line and then leaving right before his turn to kiss her. Elizabeth awoke feeling extremely let down.

"Lizzy," Jane whispered. "I hate to wake you up again but..." Jane paced the floor as Elizabeth tried to tend to her words.

"What?" Elizabeth asked sleepily.

"Mother's here. And Lydia and Kitty too."

"What?!" Elizabeth sat up in bed, wide awake. "I thought they were coming later on... just for the tea."

Jane wrung her hands, her face etched with stress. "As did I. Evidently Mary expressed interest in seeing UCLA so Papa and she drove separately to spend a day on the campus. You know how thrilled he'd be if any of them expressed an interest in college. They'll join us this evening but Mother allowed Lydia and Kitty to drive with her. She left at 2:00 in the morning to get here in time for breakfast."

Elizabeth gaped at her sister. "I don't know if I can do it, Jane."

"Please Lizzy, I need some help from my... MOH," she said tentatively.

"You said MOH," Elizabeth said happily. "Okay, fine. Are they downstairs?"

Jane nodded. "In the dining room."

Elizabeth's stomach began doing flip flops in preparation for her next question. "Is Darcy down there?"

Jane narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Not yet but Charles was going to rouse him and the other groomsmen. Is there anything you'd like to share with me, Elizabeth?"

Jane must be serious if she called her something other than her nickname. "Not at this moment. Darcy and I are continuing our attempt to get along."

"Yesterday looked so promising," Jane said. "What happened?"

Elizabeth desperately wanted to share with her sister but she didn't know what to say. "A story for another time. Don't worry. Darcy and I will come to some understanding, I'm sure." Jane nodded warily and Elizabeth squeezed her arm. "Now let me get my lion tamer costume on so I can head to breakfast."

* * *

Elizabeth paused at the edge of the dining room, afraid to enter. She heard the voices of her mother and two sisters simultaneously and the din was quite amazing. She took a steadying breath and walked confidently in to asses the scene. Her mother was holding court at one end of the table. Seated on her right was Bill, keeping pace and volume with her mother and on the other side was Jane, serenely staring off into the garden outside. Kitty and Lydia broke up the groomsmen, with Charlie attempting to interject occasionally and Caroline tried not to make eye contact with anyone at the table. Louisa and Darcy were not yet in the room.

Elizabeth walked to the sideboard to help herself to some food. She noticed Jane's delicious raspberry stuffed french toast and was giving herself a generous helping when she was finally noticed.

"Geez Lizzy, leave some for the rest of us," Lydia scoffed, looking around the table for approval. The room went silent for a moment and Elizabeth did her best to keep her head held high and not blush.

"Yes, Lizzy," her mother echoed. "You do want to fit into your bridesmaid's gown, don't you?" Elizabeth saw Caroline Bingley put her hand over a mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Mother," Jane said in a gentle reprimand.

"Good to see you too, Mom, Lydia, Kitty." She finished scooping some fruit on her plate and went down to sit next to Caroline Bingley as it was sadly preferable to her own family. She reached out eagerly for the champagne bottle in the center of the table and poured herself a healthy helping and added just a splash of orange juice.

"Getting started early, Eliza?"

She smiled sweetly at Caroline. "Yes Liney, I am." She pointed to Caroline's glass, "but then again so are you."

Caroline frowned. "This is just orange juice."

"Uh huh, right. Bubbly orange juice."

Caroline huffed and got up and left the table. Louisa slid into her place and leaned towards Elizabeth. "Nothing like family to make you drink, huh?

Elizabeth smiled at the sister she did like. "No kidding. Can I pour you some?"

Louisa laughed. "I certainly need it but no." She leaned in closer and whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she suppressed a squeal. "Congratulations! This is wonderful. Since we're whispering I take it that this is a secret?"

Louisa shrugged. "More or less. Jane and Charlie know. Arnold knows, of course."

Elizabeth noticed the absence of one name. "And Caroline?"

Louisa shook her head no. "I'm not ready to tell her yet. Sometimes family isn't as supportive as you'd wish."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

Elizabeth's mother went on to prove their point. She grilled Jane about the wedding details, causing her to tear up when her mother remarked how déclassé roses were. She hinted how terrible it was that Elizabeth had no date to the wedding, especially when she had some very eligible bachelors right under her nose. Richard, George and Bill all looked in her direction after this comment and Elizabeth never felt more like she wanted to blend into the wallpaper. Louisa kept making encouraging remarks which did help ease the tension and allowed her not say something she would later regret.

Elizabeth did her best to deflect anything her mother said to Jane but then it brought the attention back to her in full force. The final straw was when her mother resorted to the age old tactic of criticizing Elizabeth's tattoos. "Is there really nothing you can do to cover up those hideous things for the wedding tomorrow?" she asked loudly as some of the men were going back for more helpings of breakfast. Richard looked at her and rolled his eyes and Louisa squeezed her arm.

"No, Mother," she said tightly.

"I mean, it's bad enough that we have to see them every day but this is a wedding, Elizabeth. There will be people there, wealthy people, who may not want to be associated with someone who looks like you. Think of your sister and her future. How will people respond to Mrs. Bingley if her sister is a tattooed freak?"

The room was silent and everyone avoided looking at Mrs. Bennett and Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes teared at the repetition of Darcy's original insult. "I..." she said unsteadily.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention. "Excuse me everyone," Darcy said forcefully, standing at the door to the dining room. "I must steal Elizabeth away from you for awhile. I need to go pick up my sister Georgiana from the airport and she has offered to navigate for me." He looked at Elizabeth with a gentle expression. "Are you ready to leave?"

Elizabeth was surprised but nodded mutely and rose to exit with him. "I don't believe we've met," a voice called from down the table. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm Lizzy and Jane's mother Fanny Bennet. These are their sisters, Lydia and Kitty. And you are...?" Elizabeth downed her mimosa in one gulp and walked towards Darcy.

"William Darcy, ma'am." He gave a curt wave and held his hand out for Elizabeth to pass by him out the door.

Elizabeth could hear her mother faintly asking, "Darcy, did he say?" before she exited the front door after Darcy. She looked at him in wonder and gratitude for his rescue. He turned to face her on the porch.

"You don't need to go with me, Elizabeth. You can go stay up in your room. I just couldn't stand to hear her say those things to you."

Elizabeth blinked up in surprise at him. Without thinking she walked forward and wound her arms around his waist, pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. He held her, happy and surprised at her affection. He had almost expected her to throw something at him instead and told her so. "I might just have if I didn't want to get away so desperately. My mother spends her free time scheming about new ways to torture me." She sighed. "She knows the right buttons to push."

"Like calling you a tattooed freak? What kind of degenerate would do that?" He frowned at her.

"So you recognized your own words?"

"Yes," he replied contritely. "I did. When I knew you overheard them I was embarrassed that I had been caught. Now... Elizabeth, I am now wholeheartedly ashamed that I have ever thought that about you, let alone verbalized it. I am truly sorry." His face looked as dark as thunder. "No one should talk like that to you. Ever."

Elizabeth looked up at him, unsure how she got to this point with a man she just met. A man who cast aspersions one minute and kissed her the next. What was going on in that head of his? "Thank you. That was a proper apology." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Why don't we go pick up your sister. I'd really like to meet her if you don't mind."

He nodded and they walked over to the rental car parked in the circular driveway. He unlocked her door and opened it for her. Before closing it he leaned down. "And for the record, you were never a bet." Elizabeth pinked as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. _Then what was I?_

Elizabeth expected an awkward silence on the ride to the airport so she initiated the first conversation. "Tell me more about raising Georgiana," she said. Darcy went on to explain that he had left the house for school when she was only six. He moved back home when his parents died unexpectedly in a car crash. Elizabeth squeezed his arm tenderly as he recalled moving back home.

"Here I am, twenty three years old, really starting my adult life and suddenly I'm a surrogate father. It was completely overwhelming. Georgiana knew me, of course, but since I was only around on holidays we didn't really know each other the way a brother and sister should. I moved into my old room, right next to Georgie's. For the first week she wouldn't talk to me. Already at 11 she was having trouble processing life. And she had the most horrible nightmares every night. She would wake up screaming for our mother. I've never felt so helpless." He looked at Elizabeth with bright eyes. "Sorry if this is too much. I've never had a chance to share this with anyone."

"I'm honored you're sharing it with me. Discussing loss and your reaction to it is very personal."

He smiled. "That sounds like professional speak."

"I just took a couple classes in college," she shrugged.

He smiled at the similarity between her and Charlie. "Well, as I was saying I moved home and tried the best I could to give Georgiana a normal life. It went okay for a couple of years but as she hit her teens I could no longer handle raising an adolescent girl. I thought about hiring a nanny or companion but she seemed too old for that. So, in consult with some of my extended family I sent her away to boarding school. I told you about her dismissals. She truly has the sweetest heart. I think she is just incredibly lost."

Elizabeth nodded. "Sounds like it. Does she have any interests or hobbies?"

Darcy described Georgiana's love for music and her gift for art. "Um, Darcy, I hate to interrupt but where are we going? Should I actually be navigating?"

Darcy laughed. "I entered the address in the navigation system but maybe we should check. We're going to Carlsbad Airport."

"Oh, I love that airport. It is absolutely tiny but so much better than Lindbergh Field. I'm sure this is the right way then. We should actually be pretty close."

"Okay good. Georgiana flew into LAX last night and then was flying down here today. It's amazing that she's on her own for most of the year, doing her own things, living her life, but when I know I'm going to see her I suddenly fear for her safety."

Elizabeth smiled indulgently and they both saw the sign indicating the airport parking lot.

"Wow, this is small," Darcy remarked, turning the car into a parking space.

"Wait until you see the terminal." They hiked up a small hill to the main terminal to find it absolutely empty. They walked over to a television screen and studied it. "Looks like there are several coming in from LAX. Do you have a flight number?"

Georgiana's flight wasn't due for another 25 minutes so Elizabeth suggested they go over to the little restaurant next to the terminal. Darcy ordered some eggs and Elizabeth just got a cup of coffee.

"Can you tell me more about your family?" Darcy asked curiously.

She frowned. "They cause me to drink irrationally," she deadpanned. He laughed. "I'm semi-serious. Remember the drunk tattoo? I do have to warn you that there is a very good chance that I might get smashed at the rehearsal dinner tonight and the wedding tomorrow."

"I'll prop you up but I'm not going to hold your hair if you throw up."

"Gee, thanks Darcy. Um, my mom and dad were both teachers. My mom 'retired' when Lydia was born. She taught elementary school. My dad just retired last year. He was a high school political science teacher. Education is super important to my father but my mother only cares that her daughters are taken off her hands. I am terrified that she is grooming my younger sisters to be vapid, robot wives."

"Like Caroline," he observed.

"Pretty much, except without the modern day dowry to back it up. My father is very type A; everything has order, etc., etc. He and I get along better than my mom and I but I'm not sure I please him either. My job is too artsy and out there for him."

"Isn't teaching an art? And sometimes a little out there?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It is but do you remember your teachers who were hard asses? The ones that did everything by the book and you were sure had never been married or didn't remember what it was like to be a kid? That's my dad."

Darcy ruminated over this. "So your dad is pragmatic, your mother opportunistic-"

"Oh, good adjective."

"Your younger sisters are vacuous-"

"Triple word score Darcy. I like that one too."

"Jane is complaisant." She nodded in agreement. "And you are?"

She smiled at him. "What? What is your assessment."

He faltered. _Exquisite_. He longed to say it. "Enigmatic," he said finally. "You are still a mystery to me."

She smiled brightly. "I like that. It's good for a woman to be a little mysterious. I don't want you discovering all of my secrets Mr. Darcy."

"What am I?" he asked gamely. All of the adjectives she had attributed to him earlier flitted into her head: _arrogant, awkward, asshat, attractive_. She blushed at the last one. Darcy was looking especially handsome today. He was wearing jeans and a red polo shirt. His blue eyes popped against his dark hair and he looked a little tan. _No fair that he can tan_. She realized he had been waiting patiently while she was scrutinizing him.

"Unexpected," she finally answered.

"I'll take it. It's better than asshole." She smiled sadly remembering their conversation after tattoos. "Are you ready to get Georgiana?" He put some money on the table and escorted her back to the terminal, touching her back lightly to guide her. She shivered slightly and felt the loss of his hand as they arrived to the gate.

Elizabeth knew that judging people before she truly got to know them was one of her weaknesses. Sometimes she was uncannily accurate but often she missed the mark. What was worse is that she felt like such a hypocrite for doing it. She hated it when people looked at her and only saw the tattoos and then drew conclusions about her based upon them and nothing else. However, she did not expect the contradiction that was Georgiana Darcy.

Visually she met Elizabeth's expectations: Tight skinny jeans, a large, billowy tank top with arm holes that displayed her hot pink lace bra. There were no visible tattoos or piercings but she wore thick black eyeliner and had a purple streak in her blond hair. She had a scowl to match the one Elizabeth had often seen grace her brother's lips over the past two days but it was immediately replaced with an enormous grin when she saw Darcy.

"Fitzwilliam," she cried, embracing him. Elizabeth smiled at the tearful reunion. Darcy held onto his baby sister tightly for a few moments.

"I'm so happy to see you Georgiana. Did you have a good flight?" Georgiana nodded and then noticed Elizabeth.

"Who is this?" she asked her brother curiously. "Is this your girlfriend, Fitz?" Her voice rose in excitement as she noticed Elizabeth's tattooed arms. Both Elizabeth and Darcy turned a deep shade of red. Elizabeth recovered first as Darcy was still clearing his throat nervously.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennet. Jane, the bride is my sister. Your brother asked me to help him get here as I'm more familiar with the area. I just met _Fitz _two days ago." Darcy scowled at her use of his sister's nickname. Elizabeth winked at him, amused by his discomfort.

Georgiana's face fell. "I was hoping he finally started dating someone I would like," she said sadly.

Elizabeth laughed. "You just met me. Wait until you get to know me. You might not like me as much." Elizabeth saw an opportunity to tease Darcy further. "What kind of girls does Fitzy normally date?"

Darcy cleared his throat. "Why don't we get your luggage, Georgiana." He started walking out of the small terminal towards the single luggage carousel which hadn't even started revolving.

Georgiana smiled at Elizabeth. "Absolute bitches," she whispered.

"I figured," she whispered back.

* * *

**A/N**: D+E+G= Yay!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I'm on staycation and {potentially counter-intuitively} posting has been a challenge. :-) Thanks for being patient and I've so appreciated the Reviews and PMs of encouragement. I was hoping to start my next story while away from work but so far I've filled my days with those chores and projects that never quite get done during the regular week.

**Recap**: Elizabeth doesn't know what to make of the kiss from Darcy; We meet Mrs. Bennet and two sisters; Darcy rescues E from Mrs. B; We meet Georgiana!

* * *

The ride from the airport to Netherfield Manor was immensely entertaining for both Elizabeth and Georgiana. She and Darcy's sister took turns poking fun at him or telling amusing stories.

"So, _Fitz_william," Elizabeth spoke up as they drove away from the airport. Darcy rolled his eyes at her in the rearview mirror.

"It's a family name," he explained wearily. "It's actually Richard's last name."

"Oh that's right," she said. Her eyes lit up. "I'm gonna have to name you two now. The Dueling Fitzwilliams. Fitz One and Fitz Two." She pursed her lips thoughtfully and watched his reaction in the mirror. He had one eyebrow raised and appeared to be trying to remain stoic.

"Fitzing Cousins," Georgiana shouted excitedly.

"Nice one Georgiana," Elizabeth agreed. "A pair of Fitzes?"

Darcy sighed. "Can I expect this for the entire time you're together? That you'll gang up on me?"

"Pretty much, I think," Elizabeth said in mock contrition. "I hope that's not a problem." Darcy smiled happily in the front seat. He didn't want to be the butt of their jokes but seeing his sister respond positively to someone was wonderful to experience.

"So, I of course know Charlie but I've never met your sister," Georgiana asked. "Can you tell me about her? Is she older or younger than you?

"Jane is the nicest person you will ever meet in your life, hands down. She is hyper organized, unnaturally clean, and a little reserved around others. I think she balances Charlie out nicely." Georgiana laughed at this and Darcy nodded at the truth in Elizabeth's words. She went on, "Jane's the oldest, then me, and I have three younger sisters."

"Wow," Georgiana remarked. "I've always wanted a sister and you got four!" Darcy interjected at this point to say a brother was just as good as a sister. "Of course, Fitz, but we always want what we can't have." Darcy pinked and kept his eyes firmly on the road.

Elizabeth smiled at the recollection that she had said something similar to Richard. "They haven't always been my favorite people. My younger sisters are... let's just say less than focused individuals. You'll meet two of them when we get back." She eyed the other girl sternly. "Please don't let them talk you into anything! You know the phrase 'silver tongued serpent'? That's my youngest sister. Anyways, I always felt compared to Jane and so spent a fair number of years trying to make myself as different as possible." She looked meaningfully at Georgiana who was twisted around in her seat to talk to Elizabeth. "It took me a couple years to realize that it was more important to get closer to who I was and what I wanted than further from who Jane was and what my parents wanted."

Georgiana nodded thoughtfully and gave her an uncomfortable smile. Even though she had just met her she really wanted Elizabeth to like her. She was curious what her brother had told his new friend about her past.

"Darcy tells me you enjoy music and art," Elizabeth broke into her thoughts.

"Yes," she said hurriedly. "I do. I play piano and cello, and even occasionally the harp, though no one really has a harp lying around so that has fallen by the wayside. I tried learning guitar but that really is my brother's forte."

"Darcy, you never told me you played guitar. I love listening to acoustic guitar."

He smirked at her. "It hasn't come up in the 36 hours we've known each other." She frowned at him and punched his shoulder playfully. Georgiana raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Georgiana is also a talented ceramicist. My London home is filled with her work."

"My therapist thought ceramics would be soothing," she muttered quietly, turning back around in her seat.

"Are they?" Elizabeth asked.

Georgiana looked up in the mirror. "Yes, actually."

Elizabeth could tell she was shutting down. Like brother like sister. "What objects do you enjoy sculpting?"

Georgiana slowly spoke of her recent projects and soon she was animated once more, turning around in her seat once again.

"I think ceramics are fascinating," Elizabeth said truthfully. "I do," she insisted, seeing Georgiana's doubting face in the mirror. "You start with some blob of malleable clay and end up with a hard object that is beautiful to look at or has some sort of usefulness, like a bowl or a pitcher. The process is intense and not everyone can do it."

"Anyone can learn," Georgiana said humbly.

Elizabeth snorted and Darcy loved that she didn't cover her face in embarrassment like Caroline. "Paint and Clay is barely in my artistic scope."

"Paint and Clay?"

"It's this fantastic place where you go to paint pottery. They'll then fire it for you and in a week or so you have a mug or a plate with your design on it. It's like the cheater, commercialized version of your art form," she laughed. "It makes us with zero artistic talent feel creative."

"Zero artistic talent," Darcy snorted. "You're a photographer."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well that took up every drop of my art allotment evidently."

Georgiana giggled. "It sounds like fun but I'd probably turn into a super snob at the quality of the pottery." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Fitz wouldn't be able to tell the difference, though. You two could go together." Elizabeth met Darcy's eyes quickly in the rearview mirror. Before one of them could stammer a reply Georgiana continued, "So you call him Darcy like Charlie does? It's so odd to hear my brother being called by our surname."

Elizabeth paused, gathering herself. "Yes," she replied. "Though this was before I knew the wonder that is Fitzy. I may have to bring that one out on occasion. Maybe when he's being especially challenging to deal with."

"I always use his full name when I am annoyed with him," Georgiana confided.

"And how often is that?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes twinkling. Georgiana launched into a tale about her brother interrupting a slumber party she was having at age thirteen. At one point Georgiana was laughing uncontrollably and Elizabeth looked up at the mirror to see Darcy staring back at her. She winked conspiratorially at him and he smiled back.

* * *

Darcy allowed Georgiana to accompany Elizabeth back to her room to prepare for the tea. "Do you mind?" he asked quietly as Georgiana retrieved a forgotten item from the rental car.

"Not all," Elizabeth said. "That's why I offered, Fitzy."

"I hate that you know that about me," he said sullenly. Elizabeth gave him a cheesy grin to convey that she _loved _that she knew that about him.

Elizabeth learned that Georgina would be staying with her Aunt Catherine and Cousin Anne for the duration of the wedding. "My cousin is nice enough but my aunt is atrocious."

"Really?" Elizabeth said with surprise. "From what I've heard about her, and it's astoundingly quite a bit for someone so wholly unrelated to me, I imagined her as some delightfully quirky elderly lady. She doesn't say the darndest things that leave you smiling fondly at her?"

Georgiana laughed. "She does say a lot and it does provoke a reaction. I'll let you decide your opinion of her. What do you think I should wear?"

Elizabeth helped Georgiana choose a floral shift dress that highlighted her long legs but was still age appropriate. Unlike her casual wear, Georgiana's selection of gowns was fitting for a young lady attending a friend's wedding. Elizabeth was glad that she didn't need to have a delicate conversation about suitable attire. She feared what she would have to say to her sisters and mother, however.

She herself had picked out a deep pink and cream striped sleeveless A line dress with a scoop neck. She added champagne ballet flats and styled her hair in a loose bun with a few pin curls at the crown of her head. As she affixed some cream colored silk flowers behind one of the curls she noticed Georgiana watching and winked at her.

"I love your style," Georgiana commented as Elizabeth put on a swath of dark rose lipstick.

She smiled kindly. "Thanks Georgiana. It's evolved over the years and I still change it up. I'm not always a vintage vixen. Yesterday morning I was pretty California beachy."

"Could you show me how you do your hair like that sometime?" the younger girl asked shyly.

"Sure thing. Your hair is so beautifully straight we'd have to use a curling iron or curlers. For today we could probably do an amazing loose french braid for you though. Want me to do it?"

"Really?" Georgiana questioned. "I'd love it if you don't mind."

Elizabeth guided the girl to the mirror and had her sit on a small chair she pulled over. She brushed out Georgiana's stringy locks, fingering the purple streak. "Magic marker?" she asked. Georgiana blushed and nodded. "I once colored my entire head of hair with different magic markers. I thought it looked like a beautiful rainbow," she said dreamily. "It stained my fingers for days. My mother was furious." She deftly threaded her hair into an elaborate braid and then secured it with a rubber band. She then gently pulled at some strands, causing the braid to loosen up. Finally she searched through her bag until she found a clip that looked like a vine of flowers and placed it so it looked like it was squeezing the center of the braid.

A knock at the door caused them both to turn around. Elizabeth opened the door to see Darcy leaning in the doorway. He straightened up self consciously and cleared his throat as Elizabeth looked at him expectantly. _Why does she make me so unsure of myself?_ "I'm about to leave for the guys' fishing trip," he explained haltingly. "I wanted to say goodbye to my sister." Elizabeth smiled at him and leaned to the side. Georgiana rose and walked over to her brother.

"Don't worry big brother. I won't make a scene. I won't say anything rude to Aunt Catherine. Elizabeth will keep me in line." She gave Darcy a hug and turned to look over her shoulder. "Elizabeth, I'm going to nip to the loo to brush my teeth."

Darcy waited until Georgiana was out of earshot. "Thank you," he said earnestly. "She looks amazingly beautiful and grown up, which scares the piss out of me, by the way."

Elizabeth leaned in the doorway, mimicking Darcy's original stance. "I didn't do much, just braided her hair. The dress is hers."

"Still, thank you. Let me know if anything happens at the tea."

"Yes sir," she saluted.

He rolled his eyes at her but then leaned in closer. Elizabeth felt her pulse race as he face got nearer to her own. "You look amazingly beautiful as well," he whispered, the heat of his breath tickling her cheek. She closed her eyes in embarrassment and felt him move away from her. She reopened her eyes to see him walking down the hall towards the stairwell. _Damn you Darcy!_

The tea was held in the East Garden, closer to the front of the house. The wedding was to take place in the West Garden and a crew was already setting up chairs for the ceremony. A large white tent for the reception was also being erected on the grounds. The East Garden was decked out with large circular tables, white spindle folding chairs and charmingly mismatched china teacups. Three large banquet tables held a sumptuous feast of finger sandwiches, cookies, fresh fruit and vegetables and colorful petit fours. Elizabeth and Georgiana placed their gifts on another banquet table and walked over to greet Jane.

"Jane, this is Georgiana, Darcy's sister." Georgiana pinked as Jane fawned over her, admiring her dress, thanking her for coming and remarking on everything Charlie had ever told her about Darcy's sister. Elizabeth grasped her arm as some other guests arrived and guided her to a table.

"Do you drink tea? Richard tells me, with quite an attitude I assure you, that not all those from England do," Elizabeth stated factually, reaching for the purple teapot.

"I do," she said laughingly. "Richard does adopt kind of an attitude when he's speaking about English stereotypes. He hates when people say 'cheerio' and 'pip pip.' He says that proper Brits don't say that rubbish."

Elizabeth and Georgiana chatted happily away about British and American stereotypes as guests began filling the garden. Suddenly Elizabeth heard a voice which made her blood run cold. "Lizzy, have you seen your mother or Catherine de Bourgh?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and turned around in her chair to face Bill. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "The fishing expedition has certainly left without you."

Bill wrinkled his nose. "I couldn't stomach the idea of another day on water. Though it does lessen my time with some of the groomsmen I wish to know, I decided to skip it. I would rather spend time with Mrs. de Bourgh or your mother. Or you, my dear," he said as an afterthought, smiling in all his smarmy glory and placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

Elizabeth saw Georgiana's eyes widen in question. She fought the urge to retch and hurriedly stood to knock his offending hand off her body. "This is a ladies' tea Bill."

He smirked at her and patted her head. "I won't be a nuisance sweetheart. I just want to visit with my favorites of the fairer sex and then I'll be off."

"I don't believe either of those women have arrived. Perhaps you can return to the house and escort my mother here."

"Splendid idea. You are quite the smart cookie, aren't you? I'll go there at once to show you how much I value your suggestions." He turned on his heel and made his way back up to the house.

Elizabeth shivered and looked over at Georgiana apologizing, "Sorry about that."

"Is that your... your boyfriend?" she asked unbelievingly.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, causing some heads to turn. "Absolutely not. That is a lunatic, who is sort of my cousin, who stole my best friend away from me, married her, got divorced and now is..." Elizabeth gestured wildly. "I really have no words for who or what he is."

Georgiana giggled. "Well good. You dating Fitz would have surprised me, in a good way..." Elizabeth blushed. "But you dating this guy would have made me question your sanity. He seems really into you. And how does he know my aunt?"

"I guess he's been to her seminars?" Elizabeth answered, doubt in her voice. "He seems rather stalkerish though so I wouldn't introduce yourself. He's roomed with Richard and dying to get to know your brother."

Georgiana nodded and then winced.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"She's here," she whispered in reply. "Aunt Catherine."

* * *

**A/N**: Cue creepy {or ruddy mysterious} music.


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap**: Elizabeth and Darcy pick up Georgiana from the airport; Elizabeth and Georgiana attend Jane's bridal tea; Georgiana announces the presence of Aunt Catherine.

* * *

"Do you have dog hearing?" Elizabeth asked, looking around her. She didn't see anyone that looked like an old biddy.

"No, I can see her dummy. Right there by your sister."

"That is _Aunt _Catherine?" Elizabeth asked in amazement. "How much work has she had done?"

"Quite a bit," Georgiana admitted. Standing by Jane was a tall, platinum blonde haired woman in a baby pink Chanel suit. Her hair was swept into a severe bun and her make up perfectly accented her wrinkle free face. Her lips were plump and her hands manicured. Next to her stood a young, dark haired girl wearing a matching lilac Chanel suit. She didn't look quite as put together, a few strands of hair tickling her chin. Her face was dominated by enormous owl eye sunglasses. "My cousin Anne," Georgiana explained, waving at the girl. Both aunt and cousin noticed and walked over to their table.

"Georgiana, dear, how wonderful to see you." Catherine embraced her niece and air kissed each cheek. "Anne, doesn't Georgiana look wonderful?" Elizabeth smirked at the double usage of the word wonderful. Catherine noticed her presence and narrowed her eyes. "Georgiana, won't you introduce me to your _colorful _friend?"

Elizabeth saw Georgiana redden and open her mouth to protest. Not wanting to cause a rift and subsequently have to answer to Darcy, Elizabeth hurried to make her own introduction. "Elizabeth Bennet, _ma'am_. Jane's sister. It's _wonderful _to meet you."

A crease appeared between Catherine's eyes and was just as quickly smoothed away by a practiced change in expression. "Oh yes, the _American _bride. We know Charles well, of course. I am dear friends with his grandmother. Our families have been intertwined for generations." She looked Elizabeth up and down. "But I suppose some new blood must enter the family occasionally. Ideally the addition will bring honor and prestige to the family. Thankfully in that regard the Bingleys aren't as particular as some families you'll find." She smiled saccharinely at Elizabeth. "Do excuse me. I see some old friends."

_Honor? Prestige? New blood? Who talks like that? _Elizabeth sat stunned as Catherine left the table and her daughter sat down with a huff. "Ignore my mother," Anne intoned, slurring slightly.

"I agree but Anne, are you drunk?" Georgiana hissed.

"Shush Georgie. If you would have been stuck with her for 24 hours straight you would have been drinking too. I've only had two vodkas this morning." She looked towards her mother. "I think I'll nick some sandwiches before she has a chance to criticize my eating. Lovely to have met you," she hiccuped, staggering to the buffet.

Georgiana pursed her lips at her cousin's behavior and turned to Elizabeth. "Please let me apologize for my family. Aunt Catherine is an elitist bitch and there is no redeeming heart of gold or anything. She thinks because she runs these self-help seminars she can criticize anyone she meets. And Anne... Well, I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth rubbed her arm comfortingly. "My family will be here soon and I am sure I will have an apology to make as well. Don't you worry."

"Jane," a voice called loudly from the edge of the garden, "Dear, we're finally here."

"Speak of the devil," Elizabeth said, swiveling in her chair. Her mother trailed by her two youngest sisters, Mary having not yet arrived, entered the garden with arms raised. Kitty sulked, holding a large present while Lydia looked excitedly around her.

"My sweetpea," Fanny Bennet wailed as she walked towards Jane, guests parting uncomfortably on either side. Jane's smile froze as she welcomed her mother to the tea. "I can't believe my daughter is _finally _getting married," she exclaimed to no one in particular. "Where shall we put our _enormous _present to my eldest?" She waggled her eyebrows. "I guess this a present for old Charlie as well," she bellowed suggestively. Jane looked desperately at Elizabeth.

"I've got to take one for the team. Excuse me for a moment." She walked over to her family. "Mom, girls, the present table is over there. Why don't you grab some food? Tea is on the table."

"Well aren't you a spiffy hostess Lizzy," her mother announced looking her up and down. "You didn't wear that costume for my benefit, did you?"

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and turned to her sisters. Kitty was surprising in a black tank and teal skirt of a reasonable length. Her high heels could have been shorter but her makeup and hair were moderately tasteful. Lydia did not cause any surprise, only disappointment. Her neon orange strapless mini dress was skin tight and barely mid-thigh. Her ample bosom spilled out of the top of the dress and her shoes were platform hot pink heels. "Nice stripper shoes," Elizabeth whispered snarkily to Lydia.

"Nice costume," she retorted.

Elizabeth scowled. "Ooh, clever. Next time don't use one of Mom's lines as your comeback."

"Lydia, Lizzy, this package is heavy. Can you stop fighting long enough to help me put it on the table?" The present didn't really need three people to move it but Elizabeth appreciated her sister's efforts to play peacemaker. Perhaps one of them was maturing. Elizabeth laughed, realizing Kitty was acting more mature than herself at that moment.

"I'll let you guys do it," Lydia called. "I'm going to go down by the water to see if I can spot the men out fishing on the lake."

"They don't need more bait," Elizabeth called after her testily. Kitty set down the gift and then followed Elizabeth over to the table to meet Georgiana.

Georgiana shyly began a conversation with Kitty about school. "Well now, who do we have here?" a boisterous voice interrupted.

Elizabeth sighed. Better to get this over with. "Mom, this is Georgiana. She's friends with Charlie."

Fanny's eyes lit up. "Georgiana Darcy? As in William's sister? I'd bet there aren't two young women with such an unusual name. I met your brother this morning when he came to get Lizzy right before they left to pick you up from the airport. Such a charming young man and so successful too. To have created his own empire at such a young age..." She paused, casting an evil eye to her second eldest. "I think Charlie confirmed that he's unattached. It's a shame that Lizzy is the only one of my single daughters that is a marriageable age. Mary is the next closest at 19 but I think your brother may be amused by my Lydia. Most serious, hard working men want an amusing wife, don't you agree?"

Georgiana had nodded politely throughout Mrs. Bennet's monologue while Elizabeth closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in distress. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Mrs. Bennet," she mumbled. Fanny looked at her as if expecting more and when she didn't get it excused herself to go meet more of her daughter's esteemed guests.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth mouthed to Georgiana, not wanting to apologize out loud in front of Kitty. Georgiana shrugged and continued her conversation with Elizabeth's sister about the difference between boarding school in England and high school in the United States.

As the tea went on Elizabeth had an opportunity to meet several of Charlie's relatives including the much talked about Grandmother Bingley. This was the elderly lady with moxie and a biting wit that she had expected Catherine to be. She was cheered to see the woman embrace Jane tenderly.

"Now this is what I like to see: a woman with personality," she cried as she was introduced to Elizabeth. Grandmother Bingley pulled her into a large hug, ignoring her outstretched hand. "We're family now, hon, or we soon will be. Georgiana Darcy," she exclaimed, moving on to the younger girl. "You look beautiful my dear. Absolutely stunning and so much like your mother." Elizabeth noticed the younger girl tear up. Thankfully at that moment Louisa walked over to greet her grandmother and Elizabeth reached out to pat the girl's arm companionably as she dabbed at her eyes with a linen napkin.

"Eliza, you get more and more _inventive _with your appearance every time I see you. Would you call this look circus sideshow chic?" Caroline sauntered over to their table and sat down. Her dress was much tamer than Elizabeth had previously been privy to, being of a longer length and covering her bosom, but it was difficult to look straight at it because of its vibrant orange color. "And this must be one of your _charming _sisters. She looks shockingly normal except for that horrid streak of purple in her hair. Your influence, no doubt."

Elizabeth was about to retort when Georgiana cut her off, "We've met before, actually, Caroline. My name is Georgiana Darcy. I believe you know my brother."

Caroline's pale skin flushed red and then a deep purple. She spluttered incoherently for a few seconds until finally she managed to spit out, "But of course. It has been too long Georgiana. When we last saw each other you were in pigtails. Now look at you, a proper grown woman. How have you been?"

Georgiana was tempted to be rude to her to retaliate for her rudeness to Elizabeth but didn't want it getting back to her brother. So she swallowed her anger and dug up her best manners to answer politely.

Elizabeth smiled in pride at the younger girl taking the higher road. _Bravo Georgiana_. She'd have to tell Darcy about it.

"I can't believe she said that to you," Georgiana said quietly after Caroline exited their table. Caroline had spent a few uncomfortable minutes trying to skirt around the fact that she had insulted the sister of the man she wanted to marry and had finally left in defeat.

"I don't think she likes me much," Elizabeth said flippantly. "I've kind of thwarted her attempts with your brother a few times."

Georgiana raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Evidently my very presence is an abomination. If I just stand by Darcy she about has a conniption. That's actually how we became chummy."

Georgiana looked at her curiously. "Really?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to share but thought it might help explain if Georgiana saw she and Darcy together. She wouldn't want this poor girl getting the wrong idea. "I helped him repel her and he did the same for me with Bill and this guy George."

"George Wickham?" she asked quickly.

Elizabeth eyed the other girl. "Yes, he's one of the groomsmen. Have you met him? I didn't get the impression that your brother likes him very much."

Georgiana smiled sadly. "No, he wouldn't. I assume Fitz told you about me getting kicked out of boarding school?" Elizabeth nodded. "George ran the outside operations for my gambling hall." She gasped and Georgiana went on. "He had contacted me with the idea actually. I had met him briefly in between terms when I was visiting my brother in London. George emailed me, told me his idea and said it would really piss off my brother and make us some money. I didn't need the money but I was hoping this would make my brother notice me. The first time I got kicked out of school he just found another one for me to attend. He didn't even come out to see me, just sent a driver to gather my things and transport me to the new school."

She held up her hands defensively as Elizabeth's face reflected her vehement reaction to this. "Don't get angry at Fitz, Elizabeth. He knows his response was misguided. We've talked all of this through. Anyway, after the gambling hall was discovered George tried to blackmail me. He said it would ruin my brother's company if this was discovered and to keep it secret I would have to pay him a large sum of money." Georgiana shook her head sadly. "Thankfully my brother was visiting me that weekend and immediately contacted his lawyers. I wanted him to contact the authorities but my brother saw the truth in George's words. A scandal could hurt Fitz's company. So, apparently he has entered into some sort of agreement with my brother's legal team."

"But how could your brother just let it go?" she spat with fervor. "Does he care more about that stupid company than you, his own family?"

Georgiana blanched. "He was protecting me, Elizabeth, as well as his company. I'd just gotten myself kicked out of two schools. I haven't been dealing with _things _well. A prosecution would have meant a trial, me testifying. I couldn't have handled it and he knew that."

Elizabeth watched Georgiana silently, embarrassed by her quick judgment against Darcy. Georgiana's face slid into a serious mask, a slight frown at her lips. Elizabeth reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry for that. I'm sure you're right about your brother," she whispered contritely.

Georgiana smiled slightly, "Fitzwilliam is a good man, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed. "Why is George here, though?" she asked, changing the subject. "My sister would never allow him to be in the wedding if she knew about this."

Georgiana shrugged. "He's still friends with Charlie. Evidently he helped Charlie out of some business scrapes a few years ago and Charlie feels indebted to him. That's how my brother explains it to me at least."

Elizabeth frowned, not satisfied with this explanation. George obviously had a history of being up to no good and his amorous overtures were bugging the shit out of her. She'd have to keep her eye on him.

* * *

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the obvious intimacy between Elizabeth and Georgiana. She had been watching their conversation from another table for the past few minutes trying to discern what they could be talking about. It was inconceivable that they could have anything in common. The purple streak in Georgiana's hair was a blatant aberration. Her brother was everything buttoned up and proper. _Her brother!_ That bitch was ingratiating herself to Darcy's sister as a means to attract her Mr. Darcy. Caroline fumed as she vowed to redouble her efforts.

"Caroline honey, what are you looking at? Your face looks simply murderous." Caroline looked around to see her sister approaching with their cousin Fiona.

"Louisa, Fiona," Caroline greeted them shortly. "That shrew Eliza is sucking up to Mr. Darcy's sister. I must tell him what she's after."

"Sounds like she's after the same thing you are Caroline," Fiona teased. "How is William? I haven't seen him since I moved back to London. Does he still live there?"

"Most of the time," Caroline answered authoritatively, turning away to watch Elizabeth and Georgiana. "He also has an enormous family estate in Derbyshire."

"Does he now? Maybe I should reacquaint myself with William. He is such a dear old friend of the family."

Caroline rounded on her cousin. "Fiona, I have been cultivating my relationship with him for years." Louisa snorted, interrupting her tirade. "Well, for months at least. I've followed him in the news, learned the minutiae of what his fucking company does. Whose idea was it to have him escort us to this god forsaken place? I have prior claim."

Fiona smiled benevolently at her cousin, "I just want to meet him again, Cousin. Calm yourself." She looked over at the table her cousin was trained on. "She doesn't really look like the type of girl I'd imagine someone like William being interested in. Are those permanent tattoos? Not exactly of our ilk, now is she? Why are you even threatened by her?"

"You can never underestimate the arts and allurements a woman will employ to trap an eligible man," a cold voice rang out behind them. The ladies spun around to see Catherine de Bourgh standing over them, a sneer marring her marble visage. "My extensive work with women in my seminars has taught me that most will stop at nothing to get what they want, should the prize be valuable enough. I am sure you know what I mean." She glowered at each of them and then returned to a smooth expression and airy tone, "Let me also make something clear to you. Despite how infinitely superior you are to that American atrocity, I do not endorse any of you young ladies pursuing William _at this time_. Hopefully you will endeavor to prove your worth." She turned away and strolled over to their grandmother.

Louisa broke the tension with a giggle. "I am excessively glad to be married at this moment. That is not a gauntlet I'd like to run, thank you very much."

Caroline frowned at her sister. Catherine de Bourgh didn't intimidate her. Well, a little, but she would run that gauntlet and she would come out champion. And her prize would be much than Louisa's. _Whatever it takes, I will be Mrs. Caroline Darcy. _

Jane's bridal tea hummed along at a frantic pace. People were milling about everywhere and Jane tried desperately to appear serene and unruffled. Elizabeth tried just as desperately to keep up with her to make sure she wasn't needed for MOH duties or to run interference between the bride and the mother of the bride. Georgiana trailed her seeking Elizabeth's company and too shy to be left alone with people she had the barest familiarity with. Finally Jane turned to her with wide eyes, "It's not winding down, Lizzy. The rehearsal is set to start in one hour. Only about a tenth of these people are supposed to be there. I don't want them all to stay and watch me practice getting married." Her voice was tinged with hysteria.

Elizabeth held up a hand. "I've got this. MOH to the rescue." She ran over to a banquet server standing near the food and whispered in his ear. She quickly walked back and grasped Jane's wrist and lead her to the gift table. Women's heads began to turn as a hush fell over the crowd. Jane blushed and looked at her sister questioningly.

"Good afternoon ladies. My name is Elizabeth Bennet, the sister of the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Noises of agreement and appreciation were murmured throughout the gathering. Elizabeth ignored the snort she heard from Caroline. She smiled as the banquet server began a coordinated effort of clearing cups and plates from the tables. "I wanted to thank you all for coming today. We now wish those of you that will be joining us for the wedding tomorrow a fond farewell. We shall see you very soon for this joyous occasion." Another snort peppered the murmurs of agreement from the crowd of women. Elizabeth raised one eyebrow slightly, challenge written on her face. "And finally, as we conclude the tea for today I would like to invite up the sister of the groom, Miss Caroline Bingley, to give the closing remarks."

* * *

**A/N**: Take that Caro! What do y'all think? Gambling ring instead of an elopement? Does it work? And Fiona Bingley... She'll be back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Thanks to all those following my story, especially my fantastic reviewers. I actually was propelled to finish my editing of Chapter 14 ASAP by** JupiterAnne**'s review. Flattery will get you everywhere.

**Recap**: We meet Aunt Catherine, Cousin Anne and Cousin Fiona Bingley at the bridal tea. From One Narrow Aisle Chapter 13's close: Elizabeth raised one eyebrow slightly, challenge written on her face. "And finally, as we conclude the tea for today I would like to invite up the sister of the groom, Miss Caroline Bingley, to give the closing remarks."

* * *

"This blasted fishing pole," Charlie swore, his fingers fumbling with the clear line. "How can anyone figure this out?"

Darcy reached over and took it from him. He patiently undid the tangled line and wound the handle a few times to remove the slack. He handed it back to Charlie without a word.

"Thanks, mate." Charlie cast his line out into the lake and then secured his pole to the side of the boat. "This is too much work. Care for a beer?"

Darcy looked at his own immobile fishing rod. He hadn't gotten a single bite. "Sure, why not." They walked over to a cooler where George and Andrew were standing, already having abandoned their rods. Richard was the only one still at it. They each grabbed a beer and then moved over away from the other men. This fishing boat was much smaller than the sailing vessel they had used the day before. Darcy was aware of George's close proximity and it irked him.

"He's not that bad, Darcy," Charlie said, reading his thoughts.

Darcy disagreed but his friend didn't know what George had done to Georgiana. Darcy had kept the entire affair hushed up. He had hoped that Charlie would discover what an ass George was on his own. He snorted noncommittally as response.

"Geez, I haven't even asked you yet about Georgiana. How is she? Did she have a good flight?" Darcy confirmed she did. Charlie looked at him curiously. "Did she like Elizabeth?" he asked casually.

Darcy took a swig of his beer and nodded. "Very much. By the end of the car ride to Netherfield they were getting along well. I left her with Elizabeth in fact."

Charlie nodded, trying to form his question just right. "I think Elizabeth could be good for her, don't you?"

"Yes, I think so. I..." he trailed off, finally noticing his friend's piercing gaze. "What Charles?"

Charlie straightened up and looked away from Darcy. "Nothing," he spluttered. "I just think Georgiana needs a good female in her life at this age." He took another drink of his beer, gathering his courage. "As do you," he said softly.

The gentleness of Charlie's tone took all the fight out of Darcy. He had prepared to refute any insinuations his friend may make but Charlie wasn't teasing him. He seemed genuinely concerned. Darcy stared at Charlie's back, gathering his thoughts. "She's not right for me," he said weakly, not believing his own words.

Charlie spun back around. "But you two get along great. I saw you last night at the BBQ. You were laughing and walked down to the lake together." Darcy cringed. "This morning you rescued her from Fanny. You can't tell me you're not attracted to her."

He wanted to tell Charlie that he was attracted to her, so much in fact that he was beginning to doubt his ability to stay away. Unfortunately he knew if he said it out loud that it would be harder to push down inside. He thought of his bargain with Elizabeth and decided to share that instead. "We're just pretending, mate. I help her fend off that bumbling idiot cousin of hers and she... well, Caroline doesn't exactly like her."

Charlie's mouth quirked into a large "O". "So that's it?"

Darcy nodded, unable to look him in the eye. "That's it."

* * *

Elizabeth trudged back up to her room with Georgiana in tow. "That was pretty entertaining. I take it Caroline didn't expect that?"

Elizabeth smiled enigmatically. "Not exactly," she admitted.

"Do you think Jane and Charlie would mind if I come to the rehearsal? I'd like to watch you and Fitzwilliam walk down the aisle together."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I think you are trying to play matchmaker Georgiana Darcy, and it won't work. You told me his type and I hope you think better of me than that. Your brother wouldn't be interested in someone like me." The memory of the kiss was tickling her thoughts but she pushed it down. The sooner Darcy was back across the Atlantic, the better.

Georgiana frowned. "I know," she sighed, confirming Elizabeth's observation, "but wouldn't it be great if you guys did get together? I've never experienced anyone teasing him before. I think Charlie's even too scared to try."

"He's just such an easy target," Elizabeth exclaimed. "And that's my way with people. If you and I got to know each other better I'd be teasing you too."

Georgiana looked at her sadly. "Can't we be friends after this?" she asked plaintively.

"Of course, sweetheart. That was thoughtless of me to say. We can definitely stay in touch. I think I've been treating all of these people I've met as temporary acquaintances. I'm sorry to have lumped you in with them."

"But you've become friends with my brother, haven't you? You don't think you'll stay in touch with Fitz?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose I could but..."

"But you're too afraid that you'll fall in love with him?"

She smacked her new friend on the arm. "Young lady," she said in her best imitation of Aunt Catherine, "I don't believe you know what you are saying. You must not be in your right mind."

Georgiana snickered and a male voice responded, "That's pretty impressive."

"Richard," Georgiana exclaimed, rushing to hug her cousin.

Elizabeth blushed and Richard rushed on, "Don't worry, I was actually impressed and not being flip. You do a mean Aunt Catherine."

"Well thank you," she said gracefully, her ears still burning.

"And Georgiana you look beautiful. This dress really suits you. Are you staying for the rehearsal so we can catch up?"

She looked at the older girl apprehensively. "I'd like to. I want to see Fitzwilliam walk down the aisle."

He snorted. "Good idea. Fat chance you'll see that again for a long time. Life long bachelor, I'll wager."

She ignored his comment. "Who will you be walking with Cousin?"

"Unfortunately not the beautiful Elizabeth here. That prat William got the distinction. I believe I have the honor of escorting your sister Mary down the aisle," he said addressing Elizabeth.

"I think so. Mary is rather serious but don't let that stop you from trying to find her funny bone. She has a wicked sense of humor when you can tap into it."

His eyes lit up. "A challenge. I enjoy a challenge. I'll have her laughing madly by the wedding, I guarantee it." He bid them goodbye as they reached their respective rooms.

Jane was changing into a long white crocheted gown as they entered. "Sorry," Georgiana said shyly shielding her eyes.

The sisters giggled at her modesty. "Our apologies to you," Jane said. "Lizzy and I are used to changing in front of each other. It's something we've always done. I suppose it would be strange to you not having a sister."

Georgiana laughed, still averting her eyes. "I do suppose that's it. Another benefit to having a sister, I guess."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I've never thought about it like a benefit but I suppose it could be construed that Jane and I are so comfortable with each other that we don't even notice things that would be glaring to strangers, like nudity."

Georgiana gazed at her. "I really wish Fitz were a girl."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "I am so telling him that." The young girl's eyes widened and she began to protest when Elizabeth interrupted her to ask Jane if Georgiana could come to the rehearsal.

"Of course, my dear, if you'd like.

Georgiana glared at Elizabeth but turned to Jane to thank her for allowing her to come. She watched Elizabeth thumb through her collection of dresses, mumbling under her breath, "I hate costume changes."

"I'm going to tell your mother you said _costume_," Georgiana teased.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Darcy's sister. "A threat? I'm a bad influence on you." Elizabeth picked out a spring green pleated trapeze dress which skimmed her toes. "I just can't stand the wardrobe changes. Can't I just wear my pajamas to this?"

"Lizzy," Jane warned. She was not meeting Elizabeth's eyes but she saw the strain in Jane's eyes.

"Kidding," Elizabeth said. "I'll get changed. Georgiana are you changing into a long gown as well?" She lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

Georgiana picked up the hint. "Of course. A wedding rehearsal is more formal than a tea. I think I'll press this purple dress." She walked over to the ironing board that Jane had set out and fiddled with the iron.

Elizabeth walked over to her sister who was pinning her hair into an elegant twist. Elizabeth squeezed her shoulders and made eye contact with her in the mirror. "You will get through this, Jane. I will do everything I can to make this easier for you. You look beautiful, Charlie loves you more than anything in the world and tomorrow afternoon you will say your wedding vows to the man you love." She picked up a floral hair pin and placed it in her sister's hair. "There. Now go knock them dead!"

Jane stood, eyes misting with tears and embraced her sister. "Thanks Lizzy, I needed that. I'll see you two out there in a few minutes?" Elizabeth and Georgiana both nodded and Jane left the room.

"You're a terrific sister, Elizabeth," Georgiana said quietly.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, piling her hair into a knot on the top of her head. "Jane is never ruffled so this is a first for me. She is usually attempting to calm my nerves or giving me the pep talk." She drew a thick cat eye with black liner and swiped on some mascara. "I just hope I can make it easier for her." She reached into a small purple bag and extracted a heavy gold rope necklace with jeweled starbursts. She fixed it around her neck and turned to face Georgiana. "What do you think? I've got some black sandals that I wore last night that will go great with this dress."

Georgiana smiled shyly as she shimmied into her own dress. "I think you look fantastic. That dress makes such a statement, especially paired with that necklace."

Elizabeth snickered. "Well if I'm not making a statement, no one would notice me." She rolled her eyes. "Need any accessories?"

Elizabeth helped Georgiana pick out some jewelry to compliment her dress and then both women hurried out to the garden to join the rehearsal.

Elizabeth was pleased to see Grandmother Bingley among the group congregating in the garden. She saw Jane and Charlie in deep discussion with the redheaded wedding planner. She was dismayed to see Lydia in the same hideous orange dress talking with their mother and none other than George Wickham. She made a mental note to give some sort of warning to her family about him.

"Who are you looking for?" Georgiana asked innocently.

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked, startled from her subconscious search of the garden. "I was just admiring the set up. Doesn't it look beautiful out here?"

The chairs had been set up in the wedding formation. A beautiful altar had been created out of hundreds of roses and dirt aisle was covered by a magnificent cloth runner embroidered with their monogrammed initials. At the end of every row an empty cone was tied to a chair, waiting to be filled with fresh flowers.

Darcy watched Elizabeth and his sister exit the house from the dining room window. He had been sent back inside by Charlie to make a cup of tea for Grandmother Bingley and was happy to escape the chaotic noise. As he was waiting for the water to boil he gazed out the window, content to observe the scene from a distance. The green of Elizabeth's dress caught his attention and he was again amazed to see how beautiful she looked. She and Georgiana stood close to each other and he was pleased to see how at ease his sister appeared. He noticed Elizabeth scanning the group of people assembled for the rehearsal and a flash of conceit hoped it was he that she was searching for.

* * *

"Jane, dear, you looked parched. Why don't you take this glass of champagne?" Caroline handed over her full glass to her brother's fiancee.

"Thanks Caroline," Jane said gratefully, accepting the glass. Perhaps her future sister could be affectionate. After all, it was sweet of her to offer champagne. "You look lovely," Jane ventured. Caroline had changed into a skintight fuchsia gown with black leather piping. In truth she did not look lovely but Jane was compelled to compliment.

Caroline tried to convert her sneer into a smile and turned to walk back towards the house. She spotted George talking to Jane's sister and mother and frowned. He noticed her and gave her a roguish wink. Caroline blushed, tittered to herself and kept walking.

* * *

"Lizzy!" Bill called to her. He hurried over, mopping his brow with a brown handkerchief. He was wearing a tatty brown suit that matched his handkerchief and a mustard yellow shirt. "Why hello," he said to Georgiana. "I believe I saw you earlier with my fair Lizzy." He turned to Elizabeth and said, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, my dear."

Elizabeth was desperate to not have him discover Georgiana's identity. "Thanks Bill. I think my mother was looking for you."

He smiled slightly and looked over at Mrs. Bennet deep in conversation with George and Lydia. "I was myself debating whether to go over and join their conversation. I have some thoughts for your mother on your younger sister's dress. Please excuse me."

"That was close. If we get through this wedding without him discovering who you are I will be thrilled." She smiled at Georgiana.

"Hello darling," a voice called from behind her. Elizabeth whirled around to see Darcy holding a cup of tea. She flushed, confused for a moment by his address until she realized with mortification that he was talking to his sister. She felt a flush creep over her face he leaned in to kiss his sister's cheek. She turned away slightly as Georgiana addressed him.

"Fitz, how was fishing? Did you catch any? Why are you holding a teacup?"

Darcy laughed at his sister's exuberance. "One moment," he said. "Hello Elizabeth." He tried to greet her as calmly as possible but he was having trouble feeling unmoved this close to her. He had hoped to lean in to kiss her cheek in greeting as well but his confidence failed him. He could tell her face was flushed and wondered if it were due to him or something logical like sun exposure.

Elizabeth balled her fists to try and gain her composure and turned back to him. "Evening Darcy," she said softly. He definitely was affecting her more than she'd like. She felt herself blushing again as she took in his appearance. He was dressed more formally as well, in light khaki slacks and a navy blazer. His light blue dress shirt was buttoned to the very top button and she had an urge to reach up and just loosen the top.

Darcy tore his eyes away from Elizabeth and answered his sister's inquiries. "Fishing was... an experience. I honestly thought I would like it as much as when I was a boy. I did not catch anything and I don't see myself trying it again for a long time, even at Pemberley. The tea is for Grandmother Bingley and I should make my way over there. Would you care to join me?"

Georgiana nodded happily and walked with her brother over to Grandmother Bingley. Elizabeth wasn't certain if she was included in the invitation and so held back as she was also still feeling the effects of being near him. She reprimanded herself thoroughly for being so affected by him. _You hate him. He almost ruined the happiness of your most beloved sister. He is leaving on Sunday for somewhere far away. You are better than a bundle of hormones and a one-night stand Elizabeth Bennet!_

* * *

**A/N**: Or is she? Let's hope not! {Though full disclosure I'm pretty PG/PG-13 with my romantic themes. I like the Regency's idea of romance. I chose T for language mostly so if you're expecting any explicit descriptions of my characters' romantic escapades I'm not your girl}

The rehearsal is coming up. D & E walking down the aisle together... Can't you just picture it? [Sigh]


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Happy Monday! I had a weekend full of editing and am pleased to say that _One Narrow Aisle_ is almost completely finished and edited. I have a feeling I will re-write the ending a few more times or add an extra chapter so I'll post every couple days to give myself some time. I'm guessing there will be between 7-12 more chapters (I haven't created my chapter breaks yet). Thanks again to all my followers and reviewers. I am still compulsively checking my email for updates and it is because of YOU! Also, if you read inconsistencies/missing words, can you review or PM me? I have noticed that my method of Google Docs - Word - FanFiction has produced some interesting results sometimes. I have no doubt it could be user error (sorry!) but I feel bad if you all don't receive the sterling version.

**Recap**: We learn what Darcy and the other males are doing during the bridal tea, G spends more time with E, and we are now at the rehearsal. From ONA Chapter 14: Georgiana nodded happily and walked with her brother over to Grandmother Bingley. Elizabeth wasn't certain if she was included in the invitation and so held back as she was also still feeling the effects of being near him. She reprimanded herself thoroughly for being so affected by him. _You hate him. He almost ruined the happiness of your most beloved sister. He is leaving on Sunday for somewhere far away. You are better than a bundle of hormones and a one-night stand Elizabeth Bennet!_

* * *

"Okay, everyone, please gather round." The wedding planner stood on the platform under the altar. "I am Marie King, Jane and Charlie's wedding coordinator. We're going to get started with the rehearsal. Perhaps the most important part of the ceremony is the processional. This sets the tone for a couple's wedding. So, Jane and Charlie, please join me at the altar. Bridesmaids and groomsmen please stand at the back of the garden and other guests take a seat."

She clapped her hands briskly and walked to the back of the garden to speak with the wedding party. "Jane and Charlie are unsure how they would like the processional to go so I have prepared a few options which you all will demonstrate for them." Marie reached into her suit pocket and extracted her phone. "Tomorrow we will have a string quartet for the processional but for now we will improvise." Pachelbel's Canon in D streamed out on her tiny speakers as she placed her phone on a chair. "Ok, first let's have the groomsmen process individually and join me on the right side of platform." She led the bemused looking groomsmen down the aisle and placed them physically in their spots. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she manhandled Darcy and George a bit more than the other groomsmen.

"Now ladies, one at a time you will process down the aisle." She handed each one a bouquet of silk flowers. "Let's start with..." she consulted her clipboard, "Lydia, then Kitty, Mary, Caroline, Louisa and then finally Elizabeth."

They practiced the processional a few times in this manner. Marie kept stopping and restarting before Elizabeth's turn to walk and so she dawdled in the back of the garden, observing the scene. Jane and Charlie were failing to hide their giggles at the attempts of Lydia and Kitty to "walk slowly with ladylike cadence." Caroline was inspecting her nails and making a pointed effort to ignore Elizabeth. Louisa was texting Arnold, who had just flown in an hour earlier, as he stood up on the platform and would wave discreetly every so often.

Elizabeth also watched Darcy. He stood stiffly for the first few minutes, a slight scowl playing at his features. Elizabeth first thought him annoyed but realized that this could be Darcy's expression when at rest. Unlike the other groomsmen who fidgeted or tugged at their coat sleeves like little boys at church, he stood stock still. She felt an urge to poke him in the side or tell him a joke to see a crack in the facade. She chuckled in amusement as he finally broke his serious mien to smile at his sister who was sitting in a row close to the platform.

Elizabeth couldn't help it but she was irked that he wasn't even glancing back at her. He kept his eyes fixed on the action nearer to the altar. _Why would he look at me? Why do I even care? He kissed me, yes and has been much friendlier but... Could he be interested in me? _she thought idly as her mind wandered._ Even if he is it wouldn't work. I hate him. Okay, I don't hate him. He's grown on me. But it really wouldn't work. We're too different. _She fingered the tulle bow tied to the chair nearest her. _He did say he doesn't want a boring wife without substance... but I think I'm a little too feisty for him. I wouldn't fit in his world, and he wouldn't fit into mine. And he lives a million miles away. It wouldn't work. _She looked up as she heard Marie's voice shout for them to try it this way one more time and met Darcy's eyes. Her stomach dropped as he winked at her. _Swoon. Stop it!_

"Okay, final time with this processional, I promise and then we'll show the bride and groom what it looks like to have the groomsmen escort each corresponding bridesmaid down the aisle." They started again and Elizabeth finally had an opportunity to walk down the aisle. As she was the final bridesmaid everyone's focus was on her and she tried not to wobble nervously under the attention. She felt sorry for Jane who was so shy or any bride for that manner. She was used to the occasional stare given her body art but this was suffocating. She willed herself not to look at Darcy but as she approached the end of the aisle, and saw Georgiana waving enthusiastically at her she couldn't help herself. She glanced quickly in his direction, held his intense gaze for an infinitesimal moment and turned her attention to Jane and Charlie. She gave them a cheesy grin and then took her place on the left side of the platform.

Caroline Bingley couldn't contain her snarl as she watched Elizabeth walk down the aisle. _I bet she loves the spotlight. What an attention whore. I should be the last one down the aisle. _Caroline appraised Georgiana following Elizabeth with rapt attention_. She must have fed Georgiana Darcy a pack of lies. I must alert Mr. Darcy._ She looked over at Darcy who was staring at Elizabeth as well, the tiniest hint of a grin threatening his stony countenance. _If he'd even listen to me_, she thought dejectedly._ I wonder if George was right? Darcy is kind of a prat if he's be taken in by this piece of trash._ Caroline looked at the few spectators assembled at the rehearsal and to her dismay saw her grandmother in deep conversation with Mrs. Bennet. Her resolve steeled._ No matter, I cannot be related to these people. It is unacceptable. _

Marie stood in front of them with her clipboard raised. "Okay, let's recess to the back of the garden, starting with the Maid of Honor and Best Man." She gestured to Elizabeth and Darcy who bashfully met up in the middle and then looked to Marie for instructions. "Elizabeth, take William's arm," she directed, pointing to Darcy's proffered right arm. Elizabeth blushed and reached up to link her left arm through his resting her fingers lightly above the crook of his elbow. The simple touch left her weak in the knees. _Elizabeth, stop it!_ She could smell his cologne and realized she hadn't put on any perfume. This caused a mini panic in her as she tried to discover if she was malodorous in any possible way and it took to the end of the aisle for her to pinch her side and tell herself to get a grip.

They shuffled awkwardly off to the side, waiting for the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen to join them. Elizabeth hadn't let go of his arm and Darcy could tell she was distracted. "How was the tea?" he whispered.

She looked at him, willing herself to be calm and control her breathing. "It was... eventful. Georgiana behaved like a mature young woman." Suddenly she remembered the story she had for Darcy and exclaimed, "In fact, you would have been so proud of your sister, Darcy. She handled herself masterfully with Caroline."

His eyes darkened. "What happened with Caroline?"

She shrugged. "The usual. She came over to insult me, thought Georgiana was my sister and insulted her in the process. You should have seen her face when she realized her mistake." Elizabeth chuckled and Darcy felt the vibrations through her fingers. "Your sister didn't say a word about the insult though and still made nice."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Good."

"I met your aunt and cousin," she added slowly.

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "And how did that go?"

"Maid of Honor? Best Man? Over here please," Marie called to them.

She squeezed his arm. "A story for another time."

They practiced walking down the aisle in pairs for a few minutes to give Jane and Charlie another option for the wedding. Though other couples disengaged themselves in between the rounds of practice Elizabeth held on to Darcy's arm. At first it was quite accidental but eventually she did realize the other couples had dispersed. Elizabeth told herself it was to keep Bill and George at bay who each tried their hand at a lascivious wink in her direction after Marie commented on how beautiful the wedding party looked. She gaily recounted her meeting with Catherine and Anne to Darcy, showing that she wasn't wounded permanently and the offence felt was only temporary.

"I'm so sorry," he said contritely.

"Why? My family can be horrible too. They haven't really sunk their claws into you yet but there's still time."

Richard walked over to join them and looked pointedly at Elizabeth's arm linked with his cousin's before saying, "Did Elizabeth tell you she can impersonate Aunt Catherine?"

"Shhh, Richard," Elizabeth hissed, letting go of Darcy's arm to swat him with her hand.

Darcy looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You don't say? I'm going to have to hear it for myself."

She frowned up at him, a delicious pout that he wanted to kiss away. "If you behave yourself maybe later."

Richard looked between the two of them incredulously. He had definitely missed a step because just speaking with them felt like he was intruding on something private. He suddenly realized when he approached Elizabeth and Georgiana earlier that afternoon they could have been speaking of Darcy. Georgiana had mentioned Elizabeth falling in love with someone and he selfishly thought it could have been him. He shook his head ruefully realizing that she had spent most of her free minutes with his cousin and not him. He hated the idea of losing to Darcy.

"Have you discovered Mary's funny bone yet?" Elizabeth asked impishly, interrupting his musings.

He smiled. "Not yet. I've tried knock-knock jokes, puns, funny stories about Darcy... Can you give me a hint?"

She screwed up her mouth to appear deep in thought. "Umm... no, but I'd love to hear the funny stories about Darcy. If you can't get it by the ceremony tomorrow I'll give it you. It will make walking down the aisle so much easier."

"Maybe I can charm it out of her?" he said in a suave voice.

"Richard, she's a child!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Calm down partner, she's nineteen. But that's still too young for you," she rushed on looking back at Richard.

"I agree," Richard said. "Maybe I can charm it out of her older sister?"

Elizabeth giggled as Richard winked suggestively at her. _Four winks in one evening_, she thought amusedly.

"Kidding, Darce," he said lightly seeing the stony face of his cousin. "I'll return to my task of trying to make Mary laugh."

Elizabeth looked up to see her partner staring with narrowed eyes at his cousin's retreating form. "Down puppy," she cooed at him and pinched his bicep.

He yelped in surprise and looked at her in mock anger. She smiled sweetly up at him and batted her eyelashes playfully. Darcy sighed. If he ever did get together with her he'd never win any battles. "Want to meet Arnold?" he asked. Elizabeth readily agreed and they both walked over to meet Louisa's husband.

Louisa excitedly introduced her husband Arnold to Elizabeth and Darcy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth. Louisa has spoken very highly of you. Darcy, good to see you again. It's been too long. Thanks for escorting my most precious treasure over here." He leaned over to kiss his wife.

Elizabeth beamed at them. "I've really enjoyed getting to know Louisa. I hope it's okay but she has shared the news with me, congratulations to you both."

Arnold accepted her well wishes and Louisa noticed Darcy look at first Elizabeth and then the married couple questioningly. "We're expecting a baby, Darcy," she whispered.

His face lit up. "Congratulations, both of you. That's wonderful."

"We're keeping it quiet for now," Louisa explained. "We'll be making a formal announcement in a couple weeks. Not everyone here knows, including some family." She looked pointedly over at Caroline who was chatting up Richard.

Elizabeth frowned. "Oh shit, Louisa. I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds. I guess I shouldn't have said anything in front of Darcy. I have no idea if he can keep a secret." She poked him playfully as he scowled at her.

"Nonsense," Arnold said jovially. "We wouldn't expect you to keep it from each other. Goodness knows I tell Louisa nearly everything I've promised to keep secret."

It took a second for it to sink in that Arnold could be under the assumption that she and Darcy were dating. She looked uncomfortably from Arnold's smiling face to Louisa's amused one. She didn't dare look at Darcy. "Ummm..."

"Honey, did I mention that Elizabeth is a writer? Well, she's a photographer but she also writes about her travels for these photo assignments. I've taken a look at some of her travel essays online. I think they'd make a delightful collection."

Elizabeth blushed. "I didn't know you read my work, Louisa." The other woman smiled coyly.

"I'd love to take a look Elizabeth."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Arnold. It has to be conflict of interest or nepotism or something."

He laughed and tapped her arm affectionately. "What's family for but to exploit your connections? Take advantage of my position."

"I'd like to read your essays as well," Darcy said to her.

"I'll send you a link," Elizabeth said. "I thought they were pretty hidden but evidently you can Google me or something?" She looked at Louisa for confirmation. "Or did you hire a P.I. to check out the Bennet clan?"

"No private investigators, I promise. You told me last night at the bonfire that you wrote about your assignments. I just did a little internet work this morning. I'm curious by nature."

Marie interrupted them to announce that Charlie and Jane decided that they wanted to go with the first processional. Everyone reassembled to run through the processional, ceremony and recessional a few times. Elizabeth laughed as Darcy broke his stony countenance to roll his eyes at her. Georgiana got bored and moved to the back of the rows so she and Elizabeth could chat until it was her turn to walk down the aisle. Finally Marie had determined they had practiced enough and they were dismissed to the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

**A/N**: Send me your thoughts!


	16. Chapter 16

**Recap**: Charlie and Jane have their wedding rehearsal and we're starting the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

"Are you sure its okay if I sit with you?" Georgiana asked quietly as she and Elizabeth helped themselves to some spinach salad.

"Of course, Georgiana. Really, you're practically family with how close your brother and Charlie are. I'm glad you stayed to watch the rehearsal and hang out."

"You looked so pretty walking down the aisle," Georgiana said loudly as they approached their table. "Didn't she Fitz?""

Elizabeth glared at the younger girl. "Don't bait him Georgiana. You'll give him a free pass to say something snarky."

"Or something romantic," she retorted in a mock whisper.

Darcy thought it best to ignore his sister's request for him to be gallant and put Elizabeth at ease. "You both look lovely," he said conciliatory. "Georgiana, what exams do you have coming up?"

Elizabeth was grateful for the change of subject and sat munching her salad pleasantly as the brother and sister chatted away. Each made attempts to draw her in and soon the three of them were laughing heartily at tales of Georgiana as a child.

"It's not fair that I can't tell funny stories about you as a child," Georgiana complained to her brother with a pout on her face.

"There aren't any," Darcy replied with a straight face.

"I'll bet," Elizabeth challenged.

"That's a smart wager," a voice said behind her. "I can tell you stories that would make your hair stand on end."

"Please do, Richard," Georgiana pleaded as her cousin sat down with them. Elizabeth seconded the request and Darcy just rolled his eyes and tried to look bored.

"My cousin here had a penchant for dressing up in our grandmother's nightgowns."

Elizabeth stifled a snort and Georgiana laughed openly. "How old was he, Richard?"

"It was one time," Darcy said hurriedly, "so I would hardly call it a penchant and I was about ten years old. We were putting on a play and I was pretending it was a wizard's cloak, not a nightgown."

"Ooh, my sister and I would perform plays for my parents," Elizabeth said. "She'd usually be the princess and I'd be the prince. I'd raid my dad's closet for his ties and suit jackets. He didn't like it too much, now that I think of it."

"So you were both cross dressers as children?" Richard asked. "What a coincidence."

Darcy smiled at Elizabeth who said, "I suppose it is. Do any cross dressing yourself Richard?"

"No," he said emphatically as Darcy said, "Yes!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I think I hear a payback story coming."

Darcy smirked. "Richard's sister Sophia liked to dress him up as her baby and play mother with him. There's a photo in the Fitzwilliam house of Sophia and Richard and he is wearing a blue gingham dress and has bows in his hair."

"I was three Darcy. I basically had no choice. You put on Gran's pink nightie of your own free will. I'd say yours is a mite more embarrassing."

Darcy chuckled. "I suppose you're right," he admitted good naturedly.

"So, Elizabeth," Richard said, turning back to her, "tell me now. How do I make Mary Bennet laugh? I can't wait until tomorrow."

"You never did have any patience," Darcy teased dryly.

Elizabeth laughed loudly and freely. "I supposed I should withhold the information in an attempt to teach the patience you lack but truthfully those exercises never worked on me. So..." she eyed him carefully. "Limericks."

His face screwed up in confusion at her answer. "Limericks?" He gazed over to the table where Elizabeth's younger sister sat.

"Dirty ones," Elizabeth whispered, cupping her hands to keep out of Georgiana's earshot.

Richard's eyebrows shot up and he actually had the grace to blush and look bashful. Elizabeth snickered at his reaction as Louisa and Arnold walked over. "Can we sit with you?" she asked, setting down her plate without waiting for an answer.

"What if we said no?" Richard asked, regaining control and pointing at her plate.

"I'd ignore you," Louisa said simply.

"She would," Arnold agreed. "Or she'd annoy the hell out of you. Don't get on her bad side." With that he leaned over to lovingly kiss his wife.

Elizabeth smiled at the two of them. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been about Louisa. She thought that she was meek but it seemed that Caroline repressed her personality whereas Arnold brought it out. She was bold and funny, and definitely sarcastic. Perhaps Elizabeth was the same with her family? No, she didn't feel meek. She knew though she wasn't her authentic self. There had only been a few people in her life that she could be who she felt she was inside: Jane, of course, and at one time Charlotte.

Darcy watched her gazing at Louisa and Arnold with one eyebrow slightly raised and was curious to know what she was thinking. He was itching to ask but what could her answer be that wasn't intimate and potentially uncomfortable to one of the parties at the table? If he was closer and the room louder he would have considered whispering to her. Perhaps he could ask her later when they had a moment alone? She shifted her gaze from Louisa and Arnold to him and broadened her smile and then turned back to the couple who were talking about their trip to Thailand. What he would give to know what that smile meant.

Richard watched the look exchanged between Elizabeth and Darcy with amusement. _He is in trouble!_ Being the loving but troublemaking cousin he was he decided to test Darcy's jealousy. "Elizabeth, I was thinking about that coffee you promised me."

"You were?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Richard was such a lighthearted foil to Darcy and she enjoyed talking to him. She didn't know if she was ready to admit to any feelings for the more reticent cousin but she was pretty sure she could only feel a brotherly love for Richard.

"Yes, my dear, of course. I leave on Sunday for London but Charlie has plans for me to be back in the Los Angeles office in one month. Do you suppose we could meet up then?"

"Definitely. It will be fun to see you again. I feel like I've made half a dozen new British friends. I know where I'm crashing when I travel to the U.K.!"

"I want to come too. Fitz, can't we fly out with Richard to see Elizabeth?" Georgiana whined.

Darcy frowned, turning to his sister. "Richard isn't flying out to see Elizabeth, Georgiana. He's flying out for business."

"Well, business and Elizabeth," he disagreed. "I am rather looking forward to this coffee."

Darcy looked at his cousin, murder on his faced and perhaps even his mind as Louisa interjected. "We should plan a reunion of sorts. Maybe in the fall? I'm sure Charlie and Jane will travel back to London at some point. Elizabeth, you could accompany them and we could all get together. Georgiana, your school isn't too far from London, is it?"

She shook her head, still pouting a bit but pacified with this plan. "I could come down to meet you all whenever. Fitz has an enormous place. You could stay with us if Charlie's place is too tight."

"Thanks Georgiana," Elizabeth said kindly, trying not to blush. "I think it would be so much fun to come out and see you. I'll make sure Jane knows I'm interested."

Louisa steered the conversation to her favorite restaurants and Elizabeth was again cheered to see the interaction between husband and wife. She took notice when Darcy left the table and paused as she recognized the desire to get up and follow him. He had taken some teasing from his cousin and she noticed his countenance darkening.

"Lizzy, sweetheart, there you are." Elizabeth cringed as her mother swept up to the table with Bill Collins in tow.

"Yes, here I am," she said dully. "Does Jane need me?"

Mrs. Bennet waved her hand dismissively. "I don't think so dear. Bill here was just telling me about an amazing new line of berber carpeting. I think you should consider re-carpeting the bungalow."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "Thanks Mom, but we have hardwood floors. No carpet needed."

Mrs. Bennet tutted and guided Bill over to Darcy's vacated seat. "Well, Bill can tell you your rug options then and perhaps after you can discuss Jane's empty room. Bill was just telling me he may want to move out to L.A. permanently and I think he took a liking to the house last time he was there, didn't you Bill?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her mother's horrible attempt to throw them together and was grateful when Arnold interrupted Bill's monologue about rugs, one she had already heard on the boat as it were. He and Louisa asked rapid fire questions about Bill's job and Richard excused himself from the table to grab a drink from the bar. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and allowed her eyes to wander around the cavernous tent. She saw the skeleton of how it would look tomorrow for the wedding and was eager to experience the finished product.

"Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked, trying to appear casual. "Who is that girl talking to your brother?"

Georgiana searched the tent until she located her brother. "Fiona Bingley. She's a cousin of Charlie's. Didn't you meet her at the tea?"

Elizabeth appraised the tall brunette laughing gaily and lightly touching Darcy's arm. "I suppose I did. There were a number of relatives as I recall." She narrowed her eyes as she noticed that Darcy didn't need to lean over to talk to her. She must have been nearly six feet tall in her heels. And she was devastatingly beautiful. And probably wealthy. "What's she doing here? She's not in the wedding."

Georgiana arched an eyebrow at her new friend. "She's here to pick up Grandmother Bingley, I imagine and perhaps me." Elizabeth continued to frown at the two of them. "Just go claim him Elizabeth."

Elizabeth scowled. "I'll ignore that. I just wanted to know who she was. I think I'll get a drink. Want me to get you anything?"

Georgiana knew she hit her mark. Her brother and Elizabeth were acting like little kids. "No thanks," she replied.

Elizabeth walked over to the bartender at the makeshift bar and ordered a glass of wine. She accepted it gratefully and took a few sips.

"Lizzy," her sister slurred coming up next to her and putting her arm around her.

"Jane?" she questioned. "Are you okay?" She was happy to see her sister less stressed but drunk the night before her wedding was not something she thought she'd have to deal with.

"I'm fine, just fine, Lizzy Bear." Jane squeezed her sister tightly. "I love you, Lizzy. I couldn't have asked for a better MOH. My MOH is the best MOH in the world." Suddenly Jane gave a little gasp. Charlie was walking towards them accompanied by Caroline. "I don't want Charles to see me this way. Hide me."

Elizabeth laughed at the absurdity but lead her sister out of the tent in a way she hoped was nonchalant. She propped her up against a stone wall and peered into her face. "How much have you had to drink?"

Jane shrugged. "I'm not sure. I had some champagne earlier and then some more champagne during the rehearsal. Charlie and Caroline keep bringing me some sort of yummy drinks." Her words were slurring badly and so Elizabeth decided she needed to go to bed and told her so.

"I can't, not at my own wedding rehearsal dinner."

"You can, everyone will just think the bride went to bed early to get her beauty sleep. It will be fine."

"Jane," a voice called from the mouth of the tent. Caroline stepped out into the moonlight. "Your mother has some questions about the menu for tomorrow."

Jane looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes. "Mother can't know I'm drunk. Can you go talk to her?"

Elizabeth looked at Caroline with reluctant eyes. "Can you help Jane up to our bedroom?"

"I'd be happy to," Caroline said silkily, walking forward and extending her arm to Jane. "What are sisters for? Actually," she said, turning to Elizabeth and depositing Jane back against the stone wall, "Jane dear, stay here for a moment. Eliza and I need to have a quick last minute wedding discussion." She grabbed Elizabeth's elbow and dragged her a few feet away.

"I have seen what you're doing Eliza and it won't work. You might have ingratiated yourself with William's sister but he could never actually be with you. Men like William are meant to marry women like me. He is wealthy, you are not. He is powerful, you are... tattooed. Have you ever seen someone that looks like you on the arm of someone that looks like him?" She snorted. "Don't fool yourself into thinking your relationship with him is something it's not."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Caroline. "Thank you for assisting Jane, Liney. Good night." She glared at Caroline's retreating form as she helped Jane hobble towards the house. Elizabeth went back inside the tent to answer her mother's questions. She found her mother babbling on at a table with her sisters and father. She was bragging loudly about Jane's honeymoon while the sisters looked on, bored. Her father had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly on the other side of the table.

"Lizzy," her mother cackled. "Where's Bill?"

"Louisa and Arnold had carpet questions for him," she said. "Caroline mentioned you had a question about the menu tomorrow?"

"I did?" Mrs. Bennet asked, her face screwing up in confusion. "I guess I may have mentioned that to someone at some point. What are we having?"

"I'm not sure, Mother. It will be a nice surprise for us all tomorrow."

"Where's Jane?"

"She went to bed. Wanted her beauty sleep."

Her mother gave a boisterous laugh. "Not that she needs it, like some of my other daughters." Suddenly she frowned. "Why did she send you to answer my question if you know nothing about the menu?"

"I have no idea, Mother," Elizabeth sighed and turned to walk away.

She walked back over to Georgiana who was saying goodbye to Louisa and Arnold. "Elizabeth, I've got to go apparently. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding unless I can convince my brother to come and get me earlier." She leaned over to embrace her new friend. "I had such a wonderful time today. It was completely unexpected. Thanks for hanging out with a teenage girl."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Any time. It was my pleasure."

She watched Georgiana exit the tent with Charlie's grandmother and unfairly tall cousin. She looked around, noticing the thinning group. She didn't see Darcy in the tent and assumed he may have been waiting outside to see his sister off. _Don't go look_, she told herself. Suddenly she heard her name being called from across the tent. Bill approached her rapidly, sweating profusely. _Darcy, where are you?_

"Lizzy, I have been looking for you everywhere. There is something I'd like to talk to you about. Something important."

She looked at him with wide eyes, her mind searching for an excuse. "Bill, I would love to talk to you but unfortunately I am on an errand for Jane. If you'll excuse me." Elizabeth turned around and bolted for the exit, not waiting for a reply.

She hurried into the moonlit garden, thinking only of Darcy. She was prepared to walk all the way to the driveway if need be. Suddenly she saw the altar and stopped. _Jane_. She shouldn't be chasing after Darcy when her sister was so out of sorts. She should be going back to the room right now to check up on her and make sure she was okay.

"Elizabeth."

Turning around she saw Darcy standing at the edge of the garden, bathed in moonlight. She shivered, admiring his tall form and broad shoulders. _Stop it!_ "I was about to return to the house," she said quickly.

"Already?" he asked walking towards her. Elizabeth wondered if she was inventing the longing in his voice.

"Jane didn't look so well," she explained haltingly. "Caroline took her to bed about fifteen minutes ago. I might be needed for some MOH duty." She watched as in slow motion as he reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably asleep already."

Elizabeth's brain couldn't process anything but the touch of his hand. Why was he still holding her hand? Why were his hands so soft? The seconds ticked on and she became aware of her silence. "I haven't seen Caroline come back either. She walked Jane back up there so Charlie wouldn't see her drunk. Maybe I should check on her or even on Charlie to see if he needs anything." Elizabeth knew she was babbling but couldn't stop herself. She was so discomposed in his presence. She shut her eyes, willing herself to get it together.

"Elizabeth, maybe you should stop wondering what everyone else is doing and just enjoy yourself," he exclaimed. He squeezed her hand tighter and her eyes popped open to look at him. "Hello you," he said quietly.

Elizabeth was taken aback by the rush of feeling she felt towards Darcy. She knew she wasn't seeking him out for protection from Bill. Her stomach began fluttering and her pulse sprinted. Elizabeth looked down at his hand around hers, unsure of what to do or say. Her free fingers inched his sleeve upward to see the faint line of her penned sailboat tattoo. She smiled fondly at the drawing and looked up at him which proved to be her undoing. Darcy looked back at her with such intensity that she was drawn into him. Without realizing it she lifted onto her toes and let go of his left hand. She looped her arms around his shoulders and linked her fingers behind his neck, pulling him close never breaking contact with his beautiful eyes.

Darcy responded in like, grabbing her about the waist and pulling her into his body. He told Charlie this wasn't what he wanted, and had nearly convinced himself of this, but at this moment all he could think about was feeling her lips against his. _Darcy..._ The warning voice in his head sounded but was weak and feeble as if his subconscious had lost its ability to fight against this. Darcy decided not to waste another moment and brought his lips down upon hers in a soft kiss. Instead of the resistance he received on the beach he felt Elizabeth tighten her grip around his neck and kiss him back with ferocity. His stomach dropped as she opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue in. Darcy was amused to discover the faint taste of wine and reveled in the experience of kissing and holding Elizabeth Bennet.

"Wait," she cried, breaking away. Darcy held her waist tightly, unwilling to let her go. Elizabeth craned her neck to look up at him. "What are we doing?" She played absent mindedly with the curls at the nape of his neck. "Darcy I won't lie that I am a very willing participant in this right now but I told myself I can't be a wedding fling. I'm not a one-night stand kind of girl."

Darcy stared into her eyes. He mirrored her actions and tugged lightly at a curl that had escaped its knot. "You wouldn't be a one-night stand. I don't do that either."

"Okay fine, I can't be a two-night stand," she joked half-heartedly. She looked into his eyes trying to articulate her thoughts sensibly. "Maybe if we had some time to see where this could go..." she trailed off looking away from him. "I don't think I can do this knowing I won't see you again after Sunday." She let go and brought her arms to his side and returned to her flat feet. She stared back up at him, sadness filling her eyes. She knew that refusing him was shutting the door on the potential for a wonderful, passionate love. But the potential was too small to risk her heart.

Darcy looked down at her. "I just can't promise anything more than this right now."

She reached for his wrist and caressed his penned tattoo with her fingers, unable to look him in the eye. "Darcy, please know that I wouldn't expect you to; I can't either. We're two busy people leading opposite lives who also happen to live thousands of miles apart." She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's such a shame. I was really beginning to like you Darcy."

His heart burned hearing her say those words. It was odd to think that he had long term relationships where he felt less than he did in these few short days. "Me too Elizabeth." They stood there embracing for several minutes, neither of them speaking.

"Friends?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course," he confirmed. "You have made an indelible mark on my life... like a tattoo," he mused, eyes twinkling though Elizabeth thought she detected some sadness. "Plus Georgiana is rather attached to you."

She chuckled and broke away from him, ending their embrace. She jerked her head towards the tent to indicate they should go back inside. He nodded and reached out for her hand. Elizabeth held it out to him and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"For just another minute," he said softly.

* * *

**A/N**: Don't hate me! I couldn't make it that easy. Warning: drama ahead. And BTW, Marie King (instead of Mary King) was a tribute to my awesome friend/wedding planner named Marie.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: It is so sweet that you're all so worried about Jane. I thought I'd get blasted for not allowing E&D to get together. Don't worry, my drama is mild.

**Recap**: At the rehearsal dinner E gets jealous of D talking to Fiona Bingley; Georgiana tells her to "go claim him already"; E has to pass off a drunk Jane to Caroline so she can answer inane questions from her mother; E & D **kiss** (!) in the garden but E breaks away because she told herself she can't be a one-night stand.

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth dawdled in the garden, neither speaking. Finally he brought her back to the entrance of the tent, releasing her hand reluctantly. She gave him a small smile and walked inside. He took a deep breath and walked inside after her. Darcy wanted to chase after her and say that he could offer more, but really what would it be? He couldn't pick up and move to L.A. like Charlie did. His company, his home and most importantly Georgiana would still be in England. And it all seemed so silly to consider at any rate. He just met Elizabeth. He didn't know where it could lead. Chances are it would lead nowhere. They were too different. He walked over to the bar and got another scotch, surreptitiously watching her talk with Louisa and Arnold.

Darcy tensed as he watched George enter the tent and walk over to Elizabeth. He gripped the scotch tightly, his entire body going into high alert. George leaned in to whisper something to her and he saw her blush and look uncomfortably at Louisa and Arnold who seemed to excuse themselves and walked away. Darcy took a few steps towards them, still monitoring the scene. When George started touching her arm he couldn't help himself. He crossed the room in a few long strides and came to a pink faced Elizabeth and a grumpy George.

"Hey, Darcy," Elizabeth said gratefully, extricating herself from George and walking over to link her arm in his.

George narrowed his eyes at them, slurring badly. "Cat's out of the bag guys. Darcy shared your little secret with Charlie and I heard you, mate."

Elizabeth looked anxiously up at Darcy who imperceptibly nodded his head. She wasn't ready to have to fend off George and Bill on her own. She move closer to Darcy, stood on tiptoe and gave him a slow kiss. She broke away as she felt Darcy responding and turned back to George. "I obviously have no idea what you two men are talking about but I am getting rather sleepy. Will you take me back to my room?" She looked up at Darcy with a sweet smile on her face.

"Of course," he said stiffly, still glaring at George.

George snorted. "You two are pathetic. Can't handle your own shit so you need a decoy to help you out." He turned to look solely at Elizabeth. "I thought we could have had some fun. I guess your sis is more fun than you. See you at the wedding."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at his retreating form. "What a scumbag!" she seethed. "And which sister is he talking about? If he has messed with Lydia... she's only sixteen. I mean I will kill him if he has touched any of my sis-"

She was cut off mid sentence by Darcy who clamped his mouth over hers. She pushed him back with mild force, "Hey, we're not supposed to be doing this."

"You started it," he taunted his eyes dancing with mirth.

She pouted at him. "True. We need to call truce or something." She looked around at the tent which was nearly empty. "I bet someone saw us."

He looked at her with intensity. "So what? I don't care."

She looked back up at him. "I bet you would have cared a week ago." She shook her head. "I'm a bad influence on you too."

"I think you're a good influence on me but we can argue about that another time. Why don't we walk back to the house? Try not to worry about George. I bet he was just being a sore loser."

She looked up at him. "You think that makes you the winner?" she asked archly.

"For tonight," he said softly.

Jane was sleeping when Elizabeth returned to their room. She smiled lovingly at her sister. Tomorrow she would become Charlie's wife. She quietly undressed, removing her voluminous dress and hanging it back up in the closet. She slipped into some red velour sweat pants and a black tank top. Elizabeth was removing her jewelry when she heard a soft knock at the door. She padded curiously to the door and slipped it open a crack. "Hey Darcy," she whispered self-consciously.

Darcy was still dressed in his light blue dress shirt and his khakis but was bare foot. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked urgently.

"Sure," she answered, stepping into the dim hallway, her brows knitting with concern.

"Is Jane in your room?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, "She's sleeping, why?"

"I found this." Darcy thrust a folded piece of paper at her. Jane's name was messily scrawled on the front.

She took it and glanced at it. "Does she need to read it now or something? If it's a love note from Charlie I think it can wait until the morning."

He frowned. "It is from Charlie. Elizabeth, he's calling off the wedding."

"What?" she hissed, clasping her hands over her mouth as it was louder than she intended.

He pointed towards the staircase. "Why don't we talk in the library?" They shuffled downstairs into the privacy of the wood paneled library that they had met up in only two nights before. "I'm not in the habit of reading other people's letters but it was actually propped against the dresser and in the low light I didn't notice Jane's name at first."

She pulled it out and read:

_My Dearest Jane, _

_In writing this I guess I don't know if you really are my dearest Jane or how you feel about me. I am sorry that I can't go through with the wedding knowing I am not the only man in your life. I wish you the best._

_Charlie_

Elizabeth stood looking at the letter for several seconds in shock. "Darcy, what is he talking about? There is no other man in Jane's life. The sun rises and sets with Charlie Bingley." She began to pace, her hand shaking in anger.

"I really don't know. I've tried calling him and he isn't answering his phone." Darcy ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "He came to find me at the rehearsal dinner to say that he was going to bed..." He trailed off and reached out to grab Elizabeth's arm. "Wait, he also mentioned that Caroline wanted to talk to him about something important. You don't think..." They locked eyes and Elizabeth raced out of the library with Darcy on her heels.

"Elizabeth, wait," he whispered, slowing her.

She rounded on him. "Darcy, that bitch must have sold her brother one enormous pack of lies to make him run off. We need to find her now and ask what she knows."

"I agree however I don't think she'll tell us anything with you there but she might tell me alone."

Elizabeth nodded eagerly. "You're a genius. What should we do?" She began pacing, filled with nervous energy.

"Why don't you wait in the library? I think I'll go to her room and just be direct. I'll ask if she's seen her brother. If she's not forthcoming I'll try to get any information I can out of her."

She narrowed her eyes. "And how exactly will you do that?"

Darcy walked over to Elizabeth, positioning himself mere inches from her body. He watched with amusement as her eyes widened slightly. "I can be very persuasive," he said in a low, sexy voice that gave Elizabeth chills.

She scowled, at a loss for a clever retort. She turned on her heel to return to the library. Darcy chuckled a bit at her reaction and went off to find Caroline.

Caroline had been hanging in the doorway of her room often enough in the past couple days that he was pretty sure which was hers when he returned to the hallway. He gave a quiet knock and heard some movement.

"I thought you weren't- Mr. Darcy," she exclaimed, surprised and a bit disheveled. She was wearing a hot pink tracksuit and her hair was tousled. "What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were... Louisa."

"Is Louisa staying with Arnold?" he asked pleasantly, trying to look around her room.

She noticed and invited him inside which he decided was prudent. "Yes, she is staying at the hotel with him. I finally have a room to myself." She patted the bed suggestively and he resisted rolling his eyes at the obvious gesture. He decided to play along and sat beside her. Her eyes bulged with happiness.

"Have you seen Charlie?" he asked casually, staring her in the eyes to gauge her reaction.

He thought she faltered a bit but she replied smoothly, "Why yes, at the rehearsal dinner as did you Mr. Darcy."

She was playing hardball. Could he do this? He had joked with Elizabeth that he could be persuasive but he knew he could get what he wanted from her. Would it be worth it? _Charlie, you'd better have been tricked, mate._

Darcy dropped his gaze so he was looking at her through his long eyelashes. He fixed it on her for a few seconds and watched the transformation that she underwent under his gaze. He cleared his throat and dropped his voice into the sexy register he had just used with Elizabeth. "I remember the rehearsal dinner very well Caroline. You were wearing that beautiful navy blue dress with those shoes that looked like they were itching to dance."

Caroline hated dancing but the previous description was exactly what she was hoping for. Mr. Darcy had finally taken notice of her. Two victories in one evening.

"I was so disappointed that they didn't play any music for us. A missed opportunity, I suppose." He could tell she was watching him raptly and decided to go in for a second attempt. "I lost sight of your brother as the party was winding down and can't seem to find him now. Would you happen to know where he is?" He practically purred the last sentence and Caroline was salivating with the attention.

"I may," she replied demurely, not meeting his eyes but instead looking hungrily at his mouth.

He frowned for an instant and then smoothed his face back to the inviting smile he had been giving her. "I'd be so grateful if you'd share that information with me, Caroline." He made sure to pronounce every delicate syllable of her name.

Caroline practically combusted on the spot. "I believe he may have gotten some disturbing news about Jane. Evidently she has been cheating on him." She lowered her eyes dramatically. "She snuck another man into her bedroom tonight. I caught her en flagrante with this mystery man and told Charlie." She looked back up Darcy. "She's just the whore I painted for you Mr. Darcy. My brother made a wise decision by calling it off now."

Darcy tried to maintain his composure. "Do you know where he has gone? I'd like to make sure he's okay."

Caroline smiled an evil smile. "I think he's heading back to London. I suggested a return home, to his real home, might clear his head." She attempted a sultry look of her own. "Now, Mr. Darcy, I do believe you mentioned being grateful to know where he was..." She closed her eyes and leaned towards him.

Darcy quickly stood, causing Caroline to lose her balance slightly and open her eyes. "I am grateful Caroline. I must bid you goodnight. Sleep well." He quickly walked to the door and exited without looking back.

He hurried back to the library to find Elizabeth pacing like a tiger. "Well?" she asked when he closed the door behind him.

"It was Caroline," Darcy confirmed. Elizabeth let out a growl of anger. "She fabricated a story about Jane having a lover and Charlie has most likely gone off to the airport to fly back to London."

"To London?" she squeaked. "Damn it, let's go to the airport."

"Seriously?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Darcy, Jane will wake up tomorrow and think she's getting married." Her eyes filled with tears. "My big sister, my best friend will have her heart broken by the terribly confused and misinformed man that she loves. Can you even imagine how much time this will take to clear up if we don't act now?"

Darcy nodded. "Okay, let's go."

They rode in silence for the first few minutes. Darcy plugged in the address of San Diego's International Airport to the GPS and Elizabeth tapped nervously on the dashboard of the car.

She finally broke the quiet. "I just can't figure out why Charlie didn't confront my sister. If he thought she was cheating on him, why run away?"

Darcy sighed. "Charlie can be impulsive. I can only imagine that he was in such pain that he felt he had to get away. When Caroline made the suggestion to go back to London he probably didn't even think about it." He shook his head. "I worry that Caroline has so much influence over him though. What she must have told him to make him believe his fiancée was cheating..."

She looked over at him. "So you don't believe Jane cheated on him?"

He was tempted to make a smart ass remark about driving to the airport in the middle of the night but the earnestness on her face convinced him to answer honestly. "No, I don't. Your sister really is one of the nicest people I've ever met. I don't think she'd do that to Charlie."

"She wouldn't," Elizabeth said confidently. "Thanks Darcy."

They arrived to Lindbergh Field a little after 1:00 a.m. After the tedious exercise of parking the car they walked quickly into the airport, looking for the blue screens to tell them about international departures. "Nothing's leaving tonight," she said. "Unless we've already missed him."

They walked over to a tired looking ticketing agent for more information. They couldn't get any information about previous flights out of San Diego to London, or if Charlie booked the next flight which left at 8:40 a.m.

"What should we do?" Elizabeth asked helplessly.

"Let's talk this through. I last saw Charlie in the tent around 11:00 p.m. I returned to my room about midnight and he was gone. If he would have decided to leave sometime in that hour I think it most likely he would have come straight to the airport without checking out flight times or availability." He looked back at the ticketing agent. "I think he's here. He's probably propped up in a chair, waiting it out until the morning." The ticketing agent gave a half smile and Darcy jumped upon it. "Two tickets to London, please."

"Darcy," Elizabeth said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the counter. "Now who has seen too many movies? We're not going to buy plane tickets just to go talk to him... are we?" She looked up at Darcy in wonder. "This could work. I was trying to be the practical one here but if he's inside this could work. Okay, I'm in."

They returned to the counter and the agent was looking very bemused. "Two tickets to London," Elizabeth called happily.

"IDs, passports, credit card," the agent said dryly, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm glad to see you carry your passport," Darcy said sarcastically as she handed the documents over. "Aren't you supposed to keep it locked up for safekeeping?"

She snorted. "I travel every few weeks so I need it on me a lot and no lectures; we needed it tonight, didn't we."

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose we did,"

"That comes to $4,337.72."

Darcy handed over a sleek black credit card and Elizabeth put her hand over his. "Isn't there a cheaper flight?" she asked the agent. "Could we maybe buy a flight to L.A. instead and only be out a couple hundred?"

"Ma'am, I am an airport employee and can sell tickets to passengers that are seeking air travel. This is not a theme park where you buy an admission ticket."

Elizabeth scowled at her and Darcy used his other hand to lift Elizabeth's off of his credit card. "Elizabeth, this is fine. We might not get access to the right gates if we don't buy this ticket. We're buying fully refundable tickets and we can return them before we leave. And," he added, "if we forget to return them this will be Charlie's wedding present."

"Must be nice to charge four grand without batting an eye," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"Do you enjoy travelling?" he asked as they were waiting for the agent to enter their information.

She thought about it for a few moments. "Most of the time I do. I was actually hoping to slow down on the travel or even make each individual trip longer so I can get to know a place better. It can get pretty lonely because I'm not often on assignment with anyone else. It's me and my camera and bugs or birds or trees. I started out in photography as an outlet for... things. I like it. I'm good at it. Do I love it? I'm not so sure sometimes."

Darcy was watching her intently and longed to reach out and squeeze her hand. He wasn't sure what a friend would do. "And the writing?"

"I'd consider doing that full time if I could. It's funny because I write about my travels but if I could lay down roots for awhile and just write or take photos in one place I might like it."

"Have you ever been to London?" he asked trying to keep his voice casual.

"This will be my first time," she said wistfully, grasping the ticket that the agent just handed over. "Thank you Darcy for making my dreams come true."

He squinted his eyes, trying to read her. "We're not really going, you know that right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes and I'm just getting punchy. I've been about half a dozen times to England. London mostly but a few months ago I went to some tiny village called Lambton with my aunt and uncle. My aunt did an international exchange there about twenty years ago." She put her ticket and passport back in her purse and turned to Darcy who was looking at her with an odd expression.

"You went to Lambton?" he asked. She nodded, looking back at him strangely. "Did you happen to see a sign for something called Pemberley?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "Not that I remember. We didn't spend much time in the area. We visited with some friends of hers and toured some fancy old house."

Darcy stopped and she turned to face him questioningly. "Did the house have a small lake out front and white marble staircase in the front entrance?"

"The lake I remember but the staircase I'm not sure. There was the most beautiful garden outside with an enormous tree surrounded by rings of beautiful flowers. I was in heaven taking photos. Why do you ask?"

"I think I know the house you visited." He chuckled softly and pointed to the security line. "Let's go on in and find Charlie."

* * *

**A/N**: Couldn't resist bringing up Pemberley. Will our heroes get there in time? Find out next week in the next installment of One Narrow Aisle. :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: I am gratified you all were so torn up about having to wait until the next week for me to post. I had always intended to post today, Monday but was trying to be too clever with my Batman-themed closing. I've given you a super sized chapter to compensate. Also, as I mentioned before, I appreciate all reviews, good and bad. For those that are critiquing my prose, a few specifics would be appreciated (i.e. what didn't you like? –the writing style, characterization, plot point, etc.). And if you liked it, I always appreciate a note saying that. The squeals still erupt when I read my email. Thanks!

**Recap**: Charlie calls off the wedding in a note to Jane; Darcy uses his masculine wiles to find out where Charlie most likely is from Caroline; E and D rush to the airport to find Charlie.

* * *

It only took Darcy and Elizabeth a couple of minutes to locate Charlie. He was sitting in a chair, his arms resting on his knees with his head in his hands.

Elizabeth couldn't help herself and charged forward. "Charles Bingley!" she shouted. Charlie looked up in surprise at Elizabeth and Darcy. "What are you doing here?" she went on, her voice cracking.

Darcy moved in between her and Charlie and touched her arm lightly. "Why don't we all sit down and talk about this," he said in a soothing voice. Her eyes flashed angrily at his placating words but she slumped, realizing he was right. She took the seat next to him with Darcy on her other side.

"I can't do this," Charlie whispered. Elizabeth started to speak and Darcy put his hand on her arm again to quiet her. Charlie looked at the action and went on. "She loves someone else, not me."

"Charlie that is insane," Elizabeth burst, unable to keep it in. "Jane loves you and only you. You were lied to Charlie."

He looked at her with red rimmed eyes. "I wasn't," he said simply, sorrow filling his features. "I know you think Caroline is devious but she wouldn't lie to me about this.

"She would," Darcy said firmly. "She wanted to break up this wedding and told me so on the flight over here. She tried to get me involved with her scheming but I wouldn't do it." Elizabeth turned around to look at him and Darcy couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her face seemed confused and slightly hurt. "Jane loves you. There is no way she would cheat on you."

"Caroline had pictures, Darcy," Charlie said flatly.

There was a stunned silence as Elizabeth and Darcy looked at each other. "Impossible," she whispered.

"Is it?" he asked miserably. "She sent them to me. See for yourself." He extricated his phone from his pocket and handed it out to her.

Elizabeth took the phone gingerly and unlocked it to see a dark and grainy photo of her sister sleeping. She felt Darcy's breath over her shoulder and she looked back at him. "I don't see anyone else, Charlie."

"That's the first one. There are a couple more."

Elizabeth flicked her finger over the phone's surface to move on to the next photo. This time she saw the outline of a man lying next to Jane. She gasped and flipped to the final photo of the back of a shirtless man in the foreground with a grainy Jane lying on the bed.

"That fucking bitch," she seethed.

Charlie's eyebrows jumped. "Hey, Elizabeth I know this is a shock to you too but please don't say things like that about Jane. She's still your sister. "

Elizabeth jumped out of her seat. "I'm not talking about _my _sister Charlie I am talking about yours! These photos are fakes."

Charlie's eyes widened as he grabbed his phone from her. He looked again. "They can't be. That is definitely Jane."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, it is but Charlie, she's sleeping. If she were in bed with a _lover _don't you think she would have changed position during one of these photos? And how is that Caroline has a picture of Jane alone before a man was in the bedroom? And why is Caroline in the room while a man is in there too? These photos have been taken with a flash and so she couldn't have been hiding..." Elizabeth's chest heaved with anger.

Charlie gaped at her. "She told me she heard a noise and went to investigate." He stood up and began pacing in front of them. "There is still a man in her room. Who it he?"

"It looks like George," Darcy said quietly.

Charlie's eyes bulged and this time Elizabeth grabbed the phone back from Charlie. "That fucking puka shell necklace," she said quietly. "That is what he meant at the rehearsal dinner. I am going to rip him from limb to limb. I am going to make sure he never ever forgets-"

"Elizabeth," Darcy cut her off with his no nonsense voice. "Can you go get us some coffee please?"

She glared at him about to transfer her fury to his request. He recognized the look and stood quickly, leading her a couple feet away. "Please, Elizabeth," he pleaded with tenderness in his voice. "I think he is realizing what the situation is and this is going to hit him hard. I know him. He's going to need a minute to process." They glanced back at Charlie who still had his mouth open and was flipping through his phone.

"Okay," she said testily. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Okay," she repeated softly and calmly.

He smiled at her and before he could stop himself kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she said to both of them. "And you," she said looking straight at Darcy, "broke the truce."

"Punish me," he said playfully.

"Be careful what you wish for Darcy," she said tartly and left the gate.

Darcy looked tentatively at Charlie who was still staring intently at his phone. "She doesn't change position," he finally said after a few minutes. "Jane. She's lying on the bed in the same position for every photo." He looked at Darcy, bald fear in his eyes. "What have I done?"

"Nothing that we can't fix, mate. Jane doesn't know you're gone. The only person that has any idea is Caroline and maybe George. We can go back to the house and pretend this never happened." He smiled reassuringly at his friend but his mind was racing on ways he could pummel George Wickham.

Charlie shook his head. "I believed Caroline that Jane would cheat on me. I believed my conniving sister over my kind, honest..." Charlie's voice broke as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Charlie, you made a stupid mistake. I'm not going to tell you that you didn't. But you're a good man. You love Jane more than anyone or anything in this world. I would give anything to have what you two have. I mean, you moved halfway around the globe for her after only knowing her for a few weeks. I think you got scared about losing her and you didn't think it through." Darcy paused, reflecting on his own words. He wasn't sure he had the capacity for feeling like his friend did.

Charlie wiped his tears with a tissue and sighed heavily. "I didn't even give Jane a chance to tell her side. I would have found out that there was no side to have. I can't believe I was so easily persuaded that she didn't love me." Charlie put his head in his hands once more. "I don't deserve her."

"You do," a female voice said. Elizabeth stood in front of them balancing three small coffee cups. Darcy stood up to help her out and she made eye contact with him lifting one eyebrow towards Charlie to ask permission to continue. Darcy nodded and she went on, "Charlie, I have never, ever seen my sister as happy as she is with you. Before you she was treated like a pet to be paraded around in front of friends. You adore her. You _love _her."

She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, his head still hanging. "You love her in a way that most women can only dream about. That crazy, indescribable desire to make her as happy as you can even if what makes her happy makes no sense at all. Remember when you ran out in the middle of the night to find maple donuts just because she said they sounded good? Do you know how I would kill for a man that would love me so much he would do that for me? You're not easy to find." Charlie looked up at her and smiled a weak smile. "You love her and she loves you. You cannot let her down. I will kill you," she said good naturedly and smiled broadly at him. "Plus, I was so excited to finally get a brother. I need a little testosterone in my life." She backed away from Charlie and reached for her coffee cup from Darcy.

Darcy had been mesmerized by the change in her features that each passionate statement brought. He deftly put the coffee cup down on the ground out of her reach and turned quickly to Charlie. "One moment mate, I promise." He then took a few steps forward to bridge the gap between himself and Elizabeth, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her squarely on the mouth. He released her before she could react and then said, "Okay, back to you now."

Elizabeth smacked him hard on the arm. "Traitor! What is the point of having a truce if you keep breaking it? Sorry Charlie, we are incredibly concerned about you and Jane and the wedding going on but your friend can't keep his lips to himself."

Charlie had watched the entire scene unfold with glee. "I knew it! I knew you guys would get together."

"We're not together," they said simultaneously, Elizabeth blushing with Darcy smirking a bit.

Charlie frowned. "I don't get it. You kissed her. I know you told me you were pretending to like each other but that wasn't fake," he said wryly.

Elizabeth shook her head looking up at the smirking Darcy. "Yes, we get along... or we do now at least. We didn't before. We... we just... are you going to help me out here?"

He laughed. "You're doing just fine by yourself."

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Charlie. "We're not together."

Charlie turned to his friend with an exasperated look on his face. "She teases you and you laugh. You talk like you've known each other for months, not days. You just kissed her. You don't kiss... anyone. What am I missing?"

"He's leaving for London on Sunday and I'll be here," Elizabeth said softly looking down at the ground "You know how that feels. It doesn't make sense to start anything." She looked at Darcy with her eyes narrowed. "We had called a truce after we rationally discussed the reasons to be friends but Fitzy here can't seem to remember that."

Darcy smiled sadly at her. "You make it hard to remember."

She stared at him for a moment and he could tell she was affected. "That's so cheesy," she said in a way that she thought it was anything but.

Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one night. Shall we go back?" They helped him gather his things and then made their way back to the ticketing counter to return their tickets. The agent was much less bemused and much more annoyed at the ticket return.

"What will you do about Caroline?" Darcy asked as they reached Charlie's car.

"And George?" Elizabeth added.

Charlie looked out at the sea of cars in the airport parking lot. "I'm not sure. I'll use the drive back to think about it. No matter what I can't get over how outrageous their behavior was. To go to such lengths to break up my wedding..." he trailed off, choking back tears. "I don't know how I'll face them."

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy and tried to silently communicate with him about Charlie. She pointed to him and then to Charlie and then to the car. Darcy shook his head firmly no and Elizabeth scowled. Charlie chuckled. "You two even have your own language. Don't worry Elizabeth. I'll talk to Darcy alone when we get back. I'd rather you have him to drive you home tonight."

Darcy poked her in the arm affectionately. "Why don't you wait here with Charlie? I'll go retrieve the car. I think we're only a few rows over."

"I think Darcy's pretty taken with you," Charlie said teasingly after his friend walked away.

Elizabeth pinked, unsure of what to say. She made a noncommittal noise and turned towards the bright lights of the airport.

"Elizabeth..." Charlie baited.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Okay, here goes. As Darcy's best friend I can honestly say I have never seen him so enamored with anyone before. In the last few days he has been the Darcy only I or Georgiana see. I don't even think Richard has seen him this way."

Elizabeth smiled at the thought that she had seen the authentic Darcy. She had hoped this was truly him.

"I want what's best for Darcy," Charlie continued. "I can only imagine that this new Darcy is extremely vulnerable." He walked closer to her, lowering his voice. "This sounds stupid but please don't hurt him. If you're not interested in him, let him know now."

Elizabeth gulped, "What if I'm not what he thinks I am? Georgiana said he's dated royalty for crying out loud. I can't measure up."

Charlie came over and gave his soon-to-be sister a hug. "You're better than royalty, Elizabeth. You're real and he likes that. He can be himself around you and you call him on his bullshit. Give yourself some credit." Charlie released her and walked towards his car, opening the trunk to put his bag inside. "And you two haven't even been out on a date. Give it a chance before you overthink it."

Elizabeth and Darcy climbed into his rental with Charlie following in his car behind them. "You can fall asleep," he offered chivalrously.

"Nah, I've already had about half of this coffee. I'll keep you company on the drive back." She brought her legs up off the floor to sit cross-legged in the passenger seat. "I can't believe we just did that," she said in amazement. "The maid of honor and the best man saved the wedding. I think we fulfilled our purpose quite admirably." She turned her body to look at him. "By the way, I was going to tell him to grow some balls and stop listening to his bitch faced sister but I figured it would ruin the moment and so I'll let you have that delicate conversation."

Darcy chuckled softly. "Thanks. That's one conversation I don't look forward to starting with him. I really never imagined I'd have to convince Charlie_ to_ get married," he mused. "I've been reigning him in for so long..."

Elizabeth looked at him. "In what ways?"

"In nearly every way. I told you he can be impulsive and act rashly. He learns about a new company and tries to go out and buy up all the stock to begin a takeover. If there is a trend or a fad he will jump on it without thinking. He has fallen in love with nearly every girl he has ever met." He looked over at Elizabeth nervously at this last statement but her face reflected curiosity, not animosity.

"So that's why you were nervous about Jane?" she prompted.

"Yes," he said honestly. "I have met nearly every girl he has dated. From our youth he would introduce me and I became the litmus test. Most couldn't pass. Not because I have impossibly high standards-"

"Which I imagine you do," she cut in.

"Yes, I admit I do, but all of these women weren't interested in Charlie. They wanted the money or the status. They were all Caroline Bingleys." Elizabeth nodded in comprehension. "The first I ever heard of Jane Bennet was when he announced his engagement to me. I panicked. I thought he had been taken in. When I met Jane over the holidays she was definitely different than any other woman Charlie had dated. She calmed him. He seemed less impulsive and erratic."

"But she was quiet," Elizabeth surmised. "She didn't show her emotions."

Darcy nodded. "That's why Caroline's ludicrous suggestion to me that Charlie was being tricked by her seemed plausible at first." He chuckled. "The more I watched Jane the more I realized that she and I are very similar. We're not the first to speak. We don't want to be the center of attention. We would prefer to surround ourselves with those we know and truly love. During those times our personalities shine through."

"The introvert's burden," Elizabeth commented. "Do you think Georgiana is an introvert as well?"

Darcy considered it for a moment. "I suppose a bit. She doesn't have the problems expressing herself the way that I do."

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't think you've had any trouble expressing yourself to me, Darcy."

He smiled shyly at her. "I guess you make me feel comfortable."

"Or I bring out the worst in you," she countered. "I provoke a response."

He considered that thought. "Perhaps you do; provoke a response, not bring out the worst in me. I've been thinking about Charlie's comments in the airport. I am different around you." She blushed. "If you could only see me back at home, at work."

"What are you like?"

"You were right when you said I would have cared if people saw me kiss you. Not because it was you," he hurried on to say, " but because I am an intensely private person. My secretary keeps my press clippings and I hate them. I am usually brusque and to the point. I detest small talk. I don't make jokes," he said quietly, "or laugh." He stared out the windshield deep in thought about what he had just shared.

Elizabeth saw him retreating into himself as he had the night on the beach. She decided to draw him out again. "What do you do for work, Darcy?"

"You don't know?" he asked in surprise.

"No, Peter Pompous, I do not keep your press clippings. Jane told me you are the CEO of your own company. That's all I know. Very megalomaniacal of you, by the way."

He snorted. "Who's talking pretty now? Anyhow, a few years ago I founded an internet retailer called _The Pearl_." He paused waiting for her reaction.

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "And what does _The Pearl_ sell Darcy?"

Darcy smiled to himself. He hadn't explained his company to anyone outside of investors for a very long time. Nearly everyone knew what it was by name alone. "We sell a lifestyle, more or less. Upscale products and services. Vacations, real estate, private jet service. We're the gateway to many things."

She squinted at him. "Pretty sexy job," she commented. "I can see why you attract a certain type of woman."

He frowned. "Yes, the Caroline Bingleys of this world are quite plentiful."

"Do you date much?" she asked shyly.

"Not much," he hedged. "You?"

She shook her head no. "Evidently I attract a certain type too. The bad boy loser was attractive for about fifteen minutes in my teens but since then I've tried to steer clear. However," she remarked mock cheerfully, "they don't seem to have gotten the message. It's usually the only time I regret my tattoos." She sighed. "No, regret isn't an accurate description. I don't regret them but I sometimes resent them. They're so much a part of me that it feels like someone is judging me for something I have no control over like the shape of my nose or the way I talk. I can completely love them and hate them in equal parts. Does that make sense?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "I think so. We're pretty similar, you and I. People judge us before they even know us."

"And we're both awesome."

He chuckled. "Yes, there's that too. You said you don't regret all of your tattoos but do you have any one tattoo you wish you didn't?" he asked.

Elizabeth thought about it. "Not really. They truly are all meaningful to me. The pumpkin," she pointed at her arm, "is for my best friend Charlotte. After she graduated college we took a road trip to this tiny town called Idyllwild. It's a mountain town and we rented a room at this B&B. Anyways, it seemed like every meal we had there was some element of pumpkin in it - pumpkin soup, pumpkin bread, pumpkin muffins, pumpkin seeds. It became a running joke that the town was in on an enormous pumpkin harvesting conspiracy." She pointed at a vivid monarch butterfly, "the butterfly is for my transformation from pissed off teenager to slightly less pissed off adult." Elizabeth rattled off her remaining tattoos and their meanings.

Darcy listened raptly at the precious insights into Elizabeth's past. He noticed that she didn't include her tattoo of the chair as she quieted down after describing the last one. A few seconds went by before she spoke again. "The empty chair," Elizabeth whispered, "is for my grandmother. She died two years ago. I lived with her for a time when I was around 17 and again at 18." She gulped back tears. "She was more like a mother than a grandmother. I took her passing pretty hard. She had a chair similar to this one and so this is for her." She hugged her knees to her chest, not wanting to look at Darcy and images of her grandmother flashing through her head. She felt his hand grip her arm and squeeze.

"Thank you for sharing with me," he said softly.

They rode for a few minutes in silence as Elizabeth recovered. Finally she said, "Tell me a story about you, Darcy. Something from your past."

Darcy sat quietly, trying to think of what he wanted to share. The story of her tattoos seemed so intimate and revealing. His life seemed dull in comparison.

"Can you tell me about your parents?" she asked in a small voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Darcy sighed. "My mother and I were close. She was loving and accepting of who I was and what I wanted to do in life. I wanted to be an artist when I was younger-"

"I knew it," Elizabeth chimed in.

He smiled at her. "Yes, and she was completely supportive. Not so much with my father. He had very exacting standards," his voice hardened, "and I never quite lived up to them."

"I can relate," she said quietly. "But you're so successful. Did he get to see any of that?"

"He only saw the lean years. He saw me as Oliver, always begging for more money for my company. I suspect that he thought I was deluding myself. I would have been able to pay back his loans the year after he died. I think if he could see me now he might give me a little credit but ultimately he'd congratulate himself on not making a poor investment." Darcy's face was set in an angry scowl and she could feel the bitterness radiating from him.

"Have you continued working on your art?" she asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "Your wrist has been my only canvas to date."

"I feel honored," she said softly.

They finally drove into the sweeping driveway of Netherfield Manor around 3:00 a.m. Charlie pulled his car in behind theirs and they all trudged up the porch stairs together. "Thank you both," Charlie said quietly. "I don't even want to think about what would have..." he trailed off and Elizabeth touched his arm.

"It's okay, Charlie. I'm just glad we found you."

He nodded, still lost in his thoughts. "I think I'll head to bed. The drive home didn't help me make any more decisions. Maybe we can talk in the morning?" he asked Darcy. "Go for a run?"

"Sure," Darcy agreed. Charlie nodded and walked inside the house.

Elizabeth and Darcy looked at each other, both unsure of what to do. Elizabeth knew her connection to Darcy was growing. Just a few short hours before she had decided against pursuing her attraction to him. However, standing here on the porch in the early morning hours after what they'd been through with Charlie and what they had discussed in the car, she couldn't be so decisive. He was so different from anyone she had dated. He was a grown up, first off, not one of the men trying to get every ounce out of their boyhoods. He cared deeply for his sister, a familial love she understood well. She loved to hear him laugh and ached to be the cause of his mirth.

Could she get past Caroline's words to her? She spoke out of spite but was there truth to her words? It was foolish to think the handsome, wealthy CEO of a powerful company would be attracted to the plain, tattooed, black sheep sister in a poor family. And though Charlie, a rich and handsome man in his own right, had chosen her own sister it seemed more equal than this could ever be. Jane balanced out Charlie. She didn't do anything to balance Darcy; she only antagonized him. What an embarrassment she would be to him. There was no way he could seriously consider her. This was most certainly a passing fascination. She was an oddity to him, something to be viewed with curiosity, not love. After he left the appeal would be severed and he would forget about her. The realization hit Elizabeth but it didn't make her feel sad exactly, just wistful for the relationship she couldn't have. _Maybe I am maturing_, she mused.

"I guess we should go to bed as well," she said reluctantly, unable to tear her eyes off of him. If only he wasn't so stupidly handsome.

"Yes," he conceded, reaching out for the door. His arm brushed hers as she also reached for the handle. They both froze, neither pushing open the door. Darcy felt like his fingertips and toes were on fire. He was itching to touch her, to trace her face. At this moment no reason seemed good enough to stay apart. He leaned in to her, ready to claim her lips.

"Darcy," she began, preparing to state her objections. He paused, only a few inches in front of her face, waiting for her to go on. She felt his breath tickle her cheek and and it caused her own breathing to quicken. She smelled the same delicious scent she had noticed earlier, a mixture of cloves and spice. Elizabeth wavered. Why was it so hard to tell him that this wasn't a good idea? Maybe because she was beginning to think it was a good idea.

Darcy scanned her eyes, reading the hesitation behind them. He knew they had talked about this but he also knew he wanted her. And when Darcy set his mind to something... He continued to lean into her until his lips connected softly with hers. He felt her tense as if readying for battle and then ever so slowly yield as he moved his mouth over hers. Darcy brought his arms around her waist and was pleased when she brought her arms up around his shoulders, pressing the length of her body into his.

Elizabeth knew she was losing track of time as she and Darcy continued to kiss on the porch of Netherfield. His kisses were sweet and gentle. She found herself playing with the curls in his hair again and began to idly daydream about what romantic tricks the boyfriend Darcy would have up his sleeve. When he began to kiss more aggressively Elizabeth imagined the sleeping lion that was the buttoned up Fitzwilliam Darcy. The angel on her shoulder told her to stop and go up to bed but the devil was enjoying the fluttering in her stomach and the feel of Darcy's powerful hands clutching her waist.

Thankfully Darcy had a more persuasive angel. He broke away gently and pulled her into an embrace. "We should get to sleep," he whispered.

"Yes," she agreed. "I think we're required to get up in four hours or so."

He sighed and opened the door to take her inside.

* * *

**A/N**: I desperately wanted a clever name for Darcy's company but had writer's block. If anyone has an idea, feel free to comment with it. I hope to re-edit the story one last time after all is posted and reviews are registered.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Thanks everyone. So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Remember that feeling...

**Recap**: E & D find Charlie at the airport and talk some sense into him; they share a nice ride back to Netherfield together.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke with a start to a rapping at her door. She looked wildly around to find that Jane was already awake and absent. Her mind was clouded with fatigue as she groped for her phone. 8:45 a.m. She had overslept her 8:00 a.m. target but Jane hadn't woken her up. Perhaps this was she at the door? Elizabeth reached for her robe and hastily put it on as the knocking continued.

"Yes?" she croaked, opening the door a hair. Catherine de Bourgh stood outside of her doorway, resplendent in a peacock blue sheath dress, tasteful gold jewelry and bright yellow heels.

"Elizabeth Bennet," she said shrilly, "I'd like to have a word with you."

Elizabeth frowned, desperately trying to process what was going on. "Did my sister send you?" she asked sleepily.

Catherine frowned for a moment and then straightened her visage. "No," she replied coldly. "I am here on my own errand. I will give you three minutes to get dressed. Meet me in the East Garden." With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

Elizabeth was utterly perplexed. Without the clarity of coffee she had no idea to what she owed the pleasure of Catherine's visit. She closed the door clumsily and dressed quickly in jeans and a teal Roxy t-shirt. She twisted her hair into a bun, slipped on some sandals and headed downstairs.

Catherine was standing perfectly still, staring at a grouping of roses when Elizabeth joined her in the garden. She cleared her throat to get the older woman's attention. With the insult she had received earlier she had the feeling that this would not be a pleasant social call.

"Miss Bennet," Catherine said acidly, turning around slowly to face her. "It has come to my attention that you have decided to follow in your sister's footsteps and would also like to ensnare a man not of your... background."

Elizabeth snorted. Darcy. This was about Darcy. "I'm not sure where you get your information from Catherine but I assure I am not attempting to ensnare anything or anyone."

Catherine's face stayed impassive behind her enormous sunglasses. "I don't enjoyed being lied to Miss Bennet. My sources tell me that you have tried to attach yourself to both of my nephews these past few days. I assume you will choose whomever bites first. A worthy scheme; I assure you I can appreciate it as a fellow resourceful female but as the matriarch of this family I cannot allow it. You will stay away from Richard and William. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth seethed. "Catherine, your nephews are grown men. They can decide who they associate with and I have not forced them to associate with me."

"Perhaps," she agreed, "but my sources tell me that you have avoided men of your station to spend time with my nephews, particularly William."

"My station? What century are you living in? And your sources? Would this be the illustrious Caroline Bingley? I wouldn't count her as reliable, if I were you."

A small smile quirked her lips. "I do have to agree. I am well aware of her ridiculous aspiration to marry William but I'm also aware of her bitter jealousy towards you. As much I don't believe in her merits as a future niece, where there's smoke..." She tutted and pulled down her sunglasses. "My source is none other than your ardent admirer Bill Collins."

Elizabeth stared at her in awe and disgust. "My cousin? I do believe you mean your ardent admirer, Catherine. He waxes on about your many... qualities."

Catherine waved her hand dismissively at Elizabeth. "He is only a cousin by marriage, or so he claims. Besides, two cousins marrying can preserve a strong family bond. It was practically second nature two hundred years ago. Anyhow, Bill is in love with you and I think he would be a perfect match for someone like you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. Catherine, my sister is getting married in a few hours. I need to take a shower, get dressed and probably do a million things Jane has planned for me. I have to get back to the house."

Catherine stepped in between Elizabeth and the house in one fluid movement. "Just one more moment. I have seen you befriending my niece in order to get at her brother. Stay away. You are not now, nor will you ever be, good enough for either of them. The Darcys are an elite and powerful family. Georgiana is young and impressionable and needs a strong role model. I will be that person, not you."

She looked away from Elizabeth towards the house. "William may be momentarily distracted by you but rest assured it is momentary and you are just that - a distraction. I will see to it that he forgets his passing fascination with your _colorful _personality and returns to pursuing women worth his time. He just broke up with Princess Charlotte of Monaco for goodness sakes. William will date and marry a young lady from a good family with a sterling reputation and background. I will choose that woman for him and would never consider you for the role."

Elizabeth nodded grimly. "I get it. I'm not good enough for you. Excuse me," she said shortly and pushed pass Catherine.

"Miss Bennet," Catherine called, halting the young woman. "one final, teensy, weensy thought to leave you with." She sauntered over to Elizabeth who was shaking with anger. "If you somehow, inconceivably, do convince my nephew to become involved with you, I leave you with this. He will be the laughingstock of London. He will be shunned wherever he goes. No one will associate with him ever again. _The Pearl'_s success is based upon image, perception. His investors would pull out. His company would fold. Your very existence would ruin him." She smiled at Elizabeth. "What a beautiful day for a wedding Miss Bennet. I wish you and your sister my best."

Elizabeth hastily left the garden and made a beeline for the house. The nerve of Darcy's aunt. It wasn't if she were a pariah. This is why she always had a very rational distrust of wealthy people. _Bullies_, she fumed. Her mind wasn't ready to consider what Catherine had said about Georgiana and Darcy. She ran into the empty bathroom, needing the escape the hot water and steam would create.

As the water streamed down her body she couldn't help but relive Catherine's words. It seemed ludicrous that Darcy dating her could cause such catastrophic disasters as social shunning and his business failing. Right? Her brain tried to make light of it but something kept bringing it back to the forefront. Could this be a real concern for the affluent? Darcy did say he was selling a lifestyle but it wasn't his lifestyle he was selling, was it? If someone didn't like who she was dating she'd have some choice words for them and then ignore them. Couldn't Darcy do the same?

She returned to her room much more troubled than she would have liked. Jane had not yet returned and so she decided to dry her hair and start on her makeup. Once those were done she began to get worried that her sister hadn't come back. She looked into the closet and saw Jane's wedding dress hanging there. Her suitcases were still stacked neatly on the side of her bed. Elizabeth frowned. She quickly redressed in the jeans and t-shirt and rushed downstairs to find her sister.

Louisa, Arnold and Richard were the only people in the dining room when she entered and they were having a spirited conversation about the television show _Lost_. They each greeted her warmly and she finally had an opportunity to ask, "Have you seen Jane?"

"Earlier, we did, right Arnold?" Louisa said uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure we did. We got up late though and only arrived about half an hour ago," Arnold mused. "Maybe we didn't."

Elizabeth sighed and looked to Richard. "I think, and please don't judge me for knowing this, that your mother and sisters are getting their nails done."

Elizabeth lit up and hurried over to hug him. "You're right. Thank you Richard. I bet Jane let me sleep in." She turned to the sideboard to pour a cup of coffee. She didn't see a blushing Richard self-consciously take a bite of toast. She did, however, notice the fall of his countenance when she asked about his cousin.

"No, I haven't seen Darcy yet this morning."

Elizabeth misread his displeasure as disapproval and quickly excused herself from the dining room, deep in thought. She might be able to get past Catherine's condemnation but she hadn't expected resistance from Richard or Georgiana. She was still confident in the girl's approval but Richard was certainly a blow. Would she and Darcy together really be that terrible?

As she returned to her bedroom she didn't even notice Darcy and Charlie as they returned from their run. "Hey Nearly Sis," Charlie called out to her.

Elizabeth looked up, startled from her reverie. She was suddenly anxious, unprepared to encounter Darcy. He looked incredibly handsome and athletic in his running shorts. The sheen of sweat clung to his unshaven cheeks and chin, creating a very appealing tableau of athletic masculinity. She looked away to greet Charlie. "You're chipper this morning," she observed awkwardly.

Charlie smiled. "Running energizes me, thank goodness. Darcy, here isn't quite as happy to be awake right now, I imagine."

Elizabeth involuntarily glanced at Darcy before steering her attention to her future brother-in-law. "Did it give you time to think?" she asked tentatively.

His face darkened. "I didn't need it. I am a man of action and had already carried out my decision. Darcy helped me escort Caroline and George to a hotel this morning. They are not welcome at the wedding. I told them they need to leave California this week and I'd speak to them again in a couple weeks when we return from our honeymoon."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "What will you tell Jane?"

Charlie smiled wanly. "I've told her that George and Caroline can no longer participate in our wedding. She actually took it rather well. I don't believe she knows what went on last night but I think she is suspicious of Caroline."

"How did Caroline and George take it?"

"Not quite as well. George was more worried about his job. I hadn't even thought to fire him but I suppose I'll have to now. Caroline... well..."

"She screamed obscenities from here to the hotel," Darcy interjected darkly. "I'm surprised you didn't hear her."

"Even Darcy couldn't calm her down and get her to see reason."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Darcy, why don't you take the shower first. There are few things I'd like to do right now anyways."

Darcy looked furtively at Elizabeth who was steadfastly avoiding his gaze. "Thanks mate," he said quietly. "I'll see you both later."

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Charlie asked after Darcy had entered the bathroom.

"Sure Charlie. What's up?"

"Thanks again for last night. You and Darcy were great friends to me." Elizabeth blushed at his praise. "I've decided to tell Jane about their plan when we're safely on our honeymoon. I've also decided to tell her about my trip to the airport." Elizabeth's eyebrows raised, "It isn't fair to you and Darcy to keep this secret and I can't keep it from her either. I don't want to give her additional stress today but I will tell her."

"Honesty is the best policy," Elizabeth said lamely, unsure how to react. She was proud of Charlie for telling her sister but concerned for her reaction. She supposed it was Charlie's job to protect Jane now.

Charlie smiled weakly at her and tousled her hair. Elizabeth bristled and frowned, giving Charlie the reaction he was looking for. "I'd better get ready. It's a big day, you know. See you later."

Elizabeth continued on to her room to lay out her bridesmaid's dress and hunt for some nail polish to match. She wanted to look the perfect Maid of Honor; neither Jane nor the guests would have anything to criticize. She located some lilac polish and settled herself down. Her mind was racing. Last night it had been so easy to ignore Caroline's childish warnings. Catherine's threats and insinuations were a bit harder to drown out. Could dating Darcy be crueler than leaving him alone?

Soon after she finished her toes she heard a knock at the door. Elizabeth straightened up and hobbled to the door, attempting not to smudge the fresh polish.

"Darcy," she said breathlessly, acknowledging the devastatingly handsome man at her door. He was dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and light gray slacks. His hair was still damp from his recent shower and his face looked clean shaven. Elizabeth steeled herself. All she could think about were those full, serious lips. Could she close the door again on a relationship with him?

Darcy looked down at her face, recognizing he had never felt this much need in his life. He was accustomed to being independent. He made his own decisions, often thinking only of himself or Georgiana. He didn't really need anything or anyone... until now.

Without returning her greeting he leaned down to kiss her lips, moving in tantalizing slowness. Elizabeth closed her eyes a second before he reached her lips. He smiled against her mouth, delighted with the familiarity of it. Darcy kissed her softly, almost chastely at first. She didn't grab at him or deepen the kiss but he felt her respond to him. With each movement of their lips he was melting into her and retrieving himself seemed pointless. Finally they did break apart and she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. He knew what he had to do.

"Elizabeth, I don't want this to end. I think we should start dating," he said calmly.

She pulled back and looked at him. Charlie and Catherine's words collided in a jumble. _Momentarily distracted. Don't hurt him. He will be shunned wherever he goes. He's vulnerable. Your very existence would ruin him. Tell him now. _What had she done? She shouldn't have let him kiss her.

"We've had this discussion, Darcy," she said, distress etching her features. "You leave tomorrow. Dinner dates are a challenge with an ocean between us and you wouldn't want... I mean, you'd get tired of..."

"We can email and talk on the phone. If things progress I could move here or you could move to England."

Elizabeth rubbed her temples, trying to think clearly. She needed to convey how wrong about her she thought he was. "Darcy, be serious. We're at the wedding of your best friend and my sister. It's a romantic setting, far removed from what you're used to. You've confused my apathy about your wealth with charm. You don't really want to date me."

Darcy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out at first. "You're rejecting me?" he breathed.

"I'm not rejecting you, Darcy. I'm trying to be the logical one here. Do you really think once you have the clarity of London that you'd want to date me?"

"No one has ever rejected me." He released her arms and backed away from her.

"Darcy, how could you and I actually work?" Her eyes filled with tears. "I think I'm just a... you find me different, eccentric maybe. I'm a distraction." She reddened in shame using the same phrase as Catherine. Elizabeth looked up nervously at him and was momentarily cowed by his thunderous expression. "You would tire of my quirks. You need a girlfriend who you'd be proud to take to all of your corporate events. One that looks good in press clippings. Not someone with an embarrassing mother who lives paycheck to paycheck with her photography."

Darcy stared at something a few inches above her shoulder, his mouth set in a hard, unmovable line. Elizabeth saw him retreating into himself and her distress grew. "Darcy," she whispered helplessly.

He snapped to attention at her voice. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," he said roughly and left the room.

When Jane returned a few minutes later she found her younger sister quietly sobbing at the desk, struggling to paint her fingernails. The bride didn't say a word but sat beside her, kissed her cheek and began painting her nails for her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: Thanks again for all of the feedback! I really like hearing the conjectures and I must admit that I feel terrible when I haven't planned the story to go in a particular direction that someone guesses/hopes it will. I am sorry to say we are almost at the end of One Narrow Aisle. I estimate 3 more chapters, including my small epilogue. I have begun outlining my next P&P story which will be Regency instead of Modern. I hope to write in August and September with the goal of editing and posting in October. {I really want to be done with the next one by NANOWRIMO where I'll write a non-P&P story again.} I *think* you can follow me as an author if you want to know when I post my next story (someone PM me if I'm wrong about this).

**Recap**: Catherine de Bourgh confronts Elizabeth; E allows her insecurities to rule and tells Darcy that dating isn't a good idea. From the end of Chapter 19:

Darcy stared at something a few inches above her shoulder, his mouth set in a hard, unmovable line. Elizabeth saw him retreating into himself and her distress grew. "Darcy," she whispered helplessly.

He snapped to attention at her voice. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," he said roughly and left the room.

When Jane returned a few minutes later she found her younger sister quietly sobbing at the desk, struggling to paint her fingernails. The bride didn't say a word but sat beside her, kissed her cheek and began painting her nails for her.

* * *

Jane Bennet made a stunning bride. Elizabeth told her so as soon as she had helped her into her gown, again when she was fastening the pearl buttons that ran the length of her sister's spine and once more when beginning to style her sister's hair into an elegant french twist.

Jane had eschewed hair stylists, makeup artists and even her own mother in favor of a few more moments alone with her favorite sister. She watched her sister's expression in the mirror, keeping her own serene to not arouse suspicion. She hadn't asked Elizabeth about her tears. She had her conjectures as she had watched William Darcy leave their room and storm off to his and Charlie's. She was confident that if Elizabeth wanted to share, she would.

"You can ask," Elizabeth murmured quietly as she expertly pinned her sister's locks.

Jane smiled, recognizing her sister's desire to be asked to speak. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Elizabeth's mouth tightened for a millisecond and then relaxed. "Yes and no."

Jane paused waiting for more. When she didn't get it she had to take the leap. "Is it William?'

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. "He... We... He _was _interested in me," she said, attempting to keep her voice upbeat but as her words trailed off pitiably it had the opposite effect.

Jane watched her sister in the mirror. Her eyes had not yet reopened. "Was?" she prodded.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Oh, Jane, I think I've hurt him. I don't know how exactly. I thought I was being the voice of reason..."

"What happened?"

Elizabeth explained what had transpired over the past couple days, including the conversations she had with Caroline, Charlie and Catherine about Darcy. "I thought that I could ignore everything that they said but after his aunt's tirade it was getting harder to find a reason to try to make it work. She said I would ruin him, Jane. What if a relationship with me did ruin him?" She sat down on the bed, tears streaming out of her eyes. " I just wanted to protect him from me but he took it as rejection."

Jane hugged her sister tightly and looked into her eyes. "Elizabeth Bennet, hear me now. William would be lucky to date a girl like you. You would not and could not ruin him in any way. From what I know of William he does not go into any situation with his eyes closed. He is always fully aware of what he is getting himself into."

Elizabeth stared up at her sister, blinking back the tears. "It's so hard to believe that someone like Darcy could be interested in me."

"It's not for me. Are you interested in him?"

"Very," Elizabeth whispered fervently. "The past few days... Jane, I've never felt this way about someone before." She blushed, bashful of her declaration.

Jane raised an eyebrow slightly. "Have you told him?"

Elizabeth shook her head no. "I was so busy trying to do the right thing for both of us."

Jane smiled. "I think," she said softly, "the right thing would be to follow your heart."

Elizabeth snorted through her tears. "Jane, you can be so corny sometimes." She leaned over and hugged her sister again. "But thank you. That really is the best advice I've received so far. Now let's dry me out and get both of us ready"

About an hour before the wedding their peace was finally interrupted by Mrs. Bennet and their sisters. Her mother brought a bottle of champagne to toast her daughter and Elizabeth was dismayed to see that both her mother and sixteen year old sister seemed slightly tipsy already. Jane turned slightly green at the sight of the champagne and declined her glass.

The Bennet sisters all looked lovely in their violet floor length gowns. The younger sisters wore a pale hue while Elizabeth's was darker. The bodice was ruched with fabric roses adorning the thin strap covering each girl's right shoulder. Each wore silver stilettos, which Mary complained about vociferously.

"I understand Mary," Jane said patiently, "however it's only for the ceremony. Charlie's groomsmen are just so tall we needed to even you all out a bit. I bought you the ballet flats for the ceremony."

Elizabeth was wearing silver studs in all of her ear piercings and a simple silver chain and sparrow pendant that Jane had given her only a few minutes earlier. Her hair was twisted to match Jane's and held in place by a silver comb with amethyst colored jewels. A few tendrils escaped around her temples. No pin up girl makeup today, she did her and her sisters' faces up in soft, romantic pinks and purples.

"Bill will be so pleased by how you look Lizzy," her mother exclaimed. "He looks awfully handsome in his suit. I saw him about twenty minutes ago and he was asking about you." Elizabeth ignored her mother and continued applying blush to her sister Kitty's cheeks. "I don't suppose anything came of your ride to the airport with William Darcy." Elizabeth willed herself not to react and stayed silent. "I didn't think it would. Oh well, at least Bill is there for you. Thank god he's not at all picky about those marks on your body."

"Bill is our cousin, Mom," Kitty interjected. "Lizzy can't date him."

Mrs. Bennet tsked. "Of course she can date him. He's not actually related by blood."

Kitty looked alarmed and whispered to her sister, "You're not going to date him, are you?"

Elizabeth smiled at her reassuringly. "Never," she confirmed.

* * *

"Darcy can you help me fasten these cuffs?" Charlie asked his friend. Darcy was completely dressed in his pale gray suit and dusky lavender gray tie. He had been pacing back and forth near the window of their small room.

"Of course," he answered stiffly and walked over, deftly fastening the cufflinks.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, sensing his friend's agitation.

Darcy paused and then completed the second link. "She doesn't want me," he said quietly. He had desperately wanted to voice those words, to let someone in on his pain. Hearing them out loud, however, he ached to take them back. Speaking them made it real.

Charlie's mouth quirked into a small "O" and he was momentarily speechless. "I'm sorry mate," he said sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter," Darcy said brusquely. "Today is your wedding, we shouldn't be talking about me."

Charlie smiled weakly at his friend's attempts to turn the attention away from himself. He knew he must be hurt. Charlie Bingley wasn't meant for lengthy reverie however, and soon they did move on to talking about the upcoming wedding.

* * *

Jane's serenity proved it could withstand a walk down the aisle. As Pachelbel's Canon in D played she glided gracefully down the petal strewn walkway. A few moments before her, Elizabeth was not nearly as tranquil, nor in her mind, as graceful. She was consumed with the need to talk to Darcy, to explain how she felt and that she hadn't rejected him. She wanted to have a real conversation about where they stood and the implications for both of them if they started dating. However, there was not an opportunity to be had.

Every time she attempted to break away from the bridal party her MOH duties would arise. She broke up a fight between Lydia and Kitty, convinced her mother that she could not walk down the aisle as a replacement for Caroline and talked Mary out of "accidentally" breaking the heels off of her stilettos. Soon Marie the wedding coordinator was at their door, shuttling them downstairs for photos on the porch and in the East Garden. They lined up for the ceremony directly after photos and Elizabeth had not had one glimpse of Darcy, let alone another male at all.

As she prepared to walk down the aisle she strained to see him, but there were too many guests and great swaths of fabric, hung as garland high above the garden, blocked her view. When finally she reached the mouth of the aisle and she could see him standing there her heart nearly stopped. The stone-faced Darcy had returned and was standing sentry next to Charlie. The groom and each groomsman beamed down at her walking unsteadily up the aisle but Darcy looked away with a frown upon his face.

She felt his cold shoulder acutely and was heartbroken. _How could he change so quickly?_ she thought hopelessly. She scanned the guests to give her eyes something else to rest upon and picked out Georgiana looking lovely in a teal gown with beading adorning a high neckline. She brightened at the young girl waving to her merrily. Next to her sat her plastic-faced aunt fixing her with an icy glare. Instead of feeling intimidated, with each step Elizabeth's ire grew at this meddling relative who could make her think so poorly of herself and could have the audacity to think she knew what was best for her nephew.

She tried to school her features to match Jane's serene countenance, not wanting to let Catherine, Darcy or even Jane see the war she was having with herself under the surface. _Smile_, she scolded herself and managed a closed-lip grin as she reached the end of the aisle.

"Dearly beloved..."

Darcy had been surreptitiously watching Elizabeth as she ended her walk. He had told himself not to but couldn't help trying to read her face and body for signs of her feelings. He saw the shift in her eyes and lips as untold emotions passed by. His gut flickered as he caught a glimpse of pain and then anger. _Stop wondering what she's thinking, Darcy She doesn't want you. _He grimaced and then caught sight of Georgiana frowning at him with concern. He relaxed his features and gave her a small smile before returning to the practiced statue at Charles side.

"I, Jane, take you, Charles..."

Elizabeth saw Darcy's smile out of the corner of her eye and it made her smile in turn. She felt more at ease knowing authentic Darcy was somewhere under all of the layers of stoicism and anger. _How can I tell him how I feel? Is this something that can be blurted out? Should I just grab him and kiss him? Maybe I should let him take the lead._ She shook her head slightly._ He won't take the lead if he has retreated this far into himself. I've got to do it._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elizabeth was startled back into the present with the cheers coming from the crowd and the sight of her usually reserved sister openly kissing her new husband. She belatedly joined in the cheering and glanced toward Darcy who was clapping as well but not looking her way. A flutter in her stomach alerted her to what her mind grasped a moment later: the music had started again and it was time to join up with Darcy for the recessional. She smiled broadly at her sister who came over to kiss her cheek and retrieve her bouquet. Suddenly it was time. The moment to join back with the asshat that could be the potential love of her life.

As she walked to join him she was discouraged to see him looking steadfastly down the aisle at their destination but her determination would not falter. _You will look at me Fitzwilliam Darcy_. She reached up and joined her arm with his as they had practiced repeatedly the night before. She felt a buzz of electricity from the contact. _Look at me, Darcy_, she silently pleaded as they continued on as one unit. She saw Georgiana clapping with a confused look on her face and one eyebrow raised. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow back in silent conversation. She looked back up at the girl's brother, continuing her silent plea. In her high heels she could nearly rest her chin on his shoulder and thought about doing it to get his attention. As they neared the end of the aisle she knew she had to tell him everything right then before she lost her opportunity.

"Darcy," she said as they reached the seclusion of the area outside of the garden.

"If you'll excuse me," he said dismissively and walked away, leaving Elizabeth standing there open mouthed.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Thanks to those of you that have followed me as an author. I wrote the first 1,000 words to my new story over the weekend.

**Recap**: Elizabeth confesses to Jane that she likes Darcy... A LOT; Jane and Charlie get married(!); Darcy's an Ice King:

_As they neared the end of the aisle she knew she had to tell him everything right then before she lost her opportunity._

_"Darcy," she said as they reached the seclusion of the area outside of the garden._

_"If you'll excuse me," he said dismissively and walked away, leaving Elizabeth standing there, open mouthed._

* * *

Charlie witnessed the exchange between his best friend and new sister-in-law and hurried over with Jane in tow. "What happened?" he asked quietly as more of the bridal party joined them outside of the garden.

"He hates me," she whispered in a strangled voice. She looked up at Charlie and Jane with bright eyes. "Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you Elizabeth. He's hurt." Charlie gave her hug and moved her to shield her from the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen who were milling about. Jane took over and asked the others to walk up to the house for photos. They waited until the rest of the group had left and then trailed them several paces behind. "It's hard to find out someone doesn't like you the way you do them. He'll get over it."

She stopped in her tracks causing Jane and Charlie to stop as well. "What?" she cried.

Charlie looked at her, his face reflecting his confusion. He turned to his new wife for explanation.

"I think William misunderstood Elizabeth," she said gently.

Charlie looked at Elizabeth. "You didn't turn him down? You like him?"

Elizabeth nearly screamed in frustration. Why was this so convoluted and why were so many people involved? "I did turn him down but only because I thought I was protecting him. I had so many voices, both in and out of my head saying that I was rotten for him. I started to believe it. I thought I was doing the right thing." She took a couple more steps toward the house.

"So, you like Darcy?" Charlie repeated. "Like want to date him and all?"

Elizabeth covered her eyes. "I think I could be falling in love with him," she said miserably. Jane gasped and Charlie whooped for joy causing the bridal party to turn around and peer at him before continuing up to meet the photographer.

"This is fantastic, Elizabeth," Charlie babbled happily. "He will be thrilled. He thought you didn't want him."

Elizabeth frowned. "I just don't know what I'm going to say and he's running from me now. I haven't known him long enough to figure out how to get him to open up when he's retreated this far into himself. What should I do?"

Charlie smiled and put his free arm around her. "Give him a little time and space. He needs a chance to stew before he's approachable."

"But he leaves tomorrow," she complained. "I don't have that much time to give."

Charlie agreed. "Then give him an hour or so to calm down. Approach him at the reception."

"Okay," she said in a tiny voice.

Darcy was retrieved for the photos by Marie who had evidently received instructions to position him as far apart as possible from Elizabeth. She tried not to stare at him but found her eyes drawn to him as he continued to look anywhere but at her. A sharp pain in her wrist alerted her that she had been wringing her hands subconsciously as they relaxed between poses. She tried desperately to smile naturally but even the constant stream of Richard's dirty limericks and Mary's horsey guffaw weren't enough to deliver more than a half-hearted grin. When they were given the all clear from Marie, Darcy bolted back to the reception tent. Elizabeth wasn't sure how long it had been since the ceremony but she was itching to follow.

"I think you should go after him," Jane whispered in her ear. "We've got about 30 more minutes of photos and then we'll join the reception."

That was all the permission she needed. She nodded and kissed her sister's cheek, her heart pounding wildly.

"Are you going in the tent Lizzy?" her sister Lydia called loudly. "I want to go too."

"Me too," called Kitty.

"I'd be happy to accompany you, Lizzy," Bill jumped in, offering her his arm.

Elizabeth sighed, ignored Bill's arm and lead most of the bridal party down the gentle slope from the house to the reception. She paused at the entrance, allowing everyone, including a reluctant Bill, to pass her by. Louisa reached out and pinched her arm, giving her a huge smile. Elizabeth wondered if she somehow knew what was happening. Taking a steadying breath she stepped inside.

The reception tent was elaborately decorated and Elizabeth gasped at the transformation from the night before. The tent had been set up into zones with a lounge area, cocktail tables, dinner tables, and a dance floor. Beautiful purple and grey silk fabric was strewn from the highest points to the outer edges of the rooftop. White lights were interspersed in the fabric and Elizabeth saw dozens of tasteful lamps and lanterns fixed around the tent. A large sign gave information about the cocktail selection, dinner seating and schedule of the evening's activities.

She gave her eyes a chance to adjust to the dimmer light of the tent and looked nervously around for Darcy. Not yet seeing him from this vantage point she threaded her way through the different areas of the tent. He wasn't seated at their table - she was pleased to see they were to sit together - or standing at the bar. She began to be slowed by guests who were wishing her sister well or asking about herself.

"Lizzy," a voice called excitedly. Bill came rushing towards her carrying two cocktail glasses.

"Thanks Bill," she said genuinely relieved to be able to disengage herself from her parents' neighbors to accept the drink from Bill. "What is it?"

He frowned. "Either a Sea Breeze or Salty Dog. I really have no idea. I'm clueless about drinks and I just picked up two from the tray. They really have such stupid names."

Elizabeth laughed at the truth in his words and took a sip. The tang of cranberry and grapefruit juice caused her to close her eyes for a moment. She reopened them slowly, inadvertently focusing on a pair of eyes about fifty feet away. Darcy. He was gazing back at her and then turned away to speak to two women at his cocktail table. She recognized Georgiana from behind and the other woman was soon revealed to be his vile aunt.

Bill chatted on about the wedding ceremony while she watched the scene unfold before her. Darcy sipped an amber-colored liquid that Elizabeth assumed was whiskey. He had removed his suit jacket to reveal a grey brocade vest. He looked restless, shifting from one foot to the other. Elizabeth longed to walk over but she couldn't bring herself to do this with Catherine present.

Richard and their cousin Anne joined the table a few seconds later and Elizabeth was pleased to see Darcy's eyes flicker back to her. She would have to approach him later. Her mother walked by her and raised one eyebrow at her and motioned to Bill with an exaggerated smile. Elizabeth exhaled and tried to turn her attention back to Bill's never ending stories about carpet and the witch Catherine de Bourgh.

Richard had noticed Darcy's eyes straying over to Elizabeth as well. "Are you going to go rescue her?" he asked moodily. It still hadn't settled well with him that his taciturn cousin had somehow won over the most dazzling woman he had encountered in a long time.

"Nope," Darcy said coldly.

Richard frowned at his cousin and glanced at Georgiana. Her eyes were narrowed at her brother though she was taking part in a conversation with their Aunt Catherine and Anne. _She doesn't know what is going on either_, Richard mused. "Okay," Richard said, grasping his beer and leaving the table. If his cousin wasn't willing to seize an opportunity he sure would.

Darcy watched with dread as Richard went to perform the task he desperately wanted to but could not. _Don't make her laugh_, he pleaded as Bill skittered away and Richard struck up his conversation with Elizabeth. His stomach wrenched watching her eyes light up and a hearty laugh escape her lips. He was glad for the noisy din of the room so that he didn't actually have to hear the bewitching sound. He gulped angrily at his whiskey, finding the burn more soothing than uncomfortable.

"William?" his aunt asked in that voice that commanded attention.

"Yes?" he replied dully.

"Where did Richard go? I wanted to ask him about our arrangements to get back to the airport. Not that I'm not enjoying this... blessed event. If it weren't for Violet..."

"He's over there, Mother," Anne supplied, pointing at Richard, "talking to that tattooed sister of Jane's."

"Elizabeth," Darcy and Georgiana said simultaneously. Saying her name even hurt.

Catherine turned around and narrowed her eyes at the couple. "That tramp. She still thinks she can sink her claws into one of my nephews? I'm thankful she gave up you, William, at least it shows she has some sense but this is ridiculous!"

"What?" Darcy spluttered, spitting out a mouthful of whiskey.

Catherine frowned at the unsightly display. Georgiana and Anne were looking between him and Catherine with rapt expressions. "William, please clean yourself up."

Darcy stared at her for a second, not fully comprehending. Could this be the cause of Elizabeth rejecting him? What did Catherine say to her? He glanced at his sister who was looking at him with concern.

"Of course," he said gruffly. "Please excuse me." Darcy exited their table and left the tent.

"I think I'll go freshen up as well," Georgiana said quickly, following her brother before her aunt had a chance to object. She saw him walking slowly toward the house and ran to catch up.

"Fitzwilliam, wait for me," she called. Darcy paused at his sister's voice and allowed her to join him. "What's going on?"

Darcy looked down lovingly at his sister. "Don't worry Georgie," he said fondly, using her pet name. "Everything's fine."

"Bull shit," she said forcefully. "This is about Elizabeth, I know it. Don't lie to me."

He looked at her with sad eyes. "It's hard to remember that you're getting older, you know that?" He kicked a rock and sighed heavily. "Yes, this is about Elizabeth." He paused, looking at towards the garden where the wedding was held. What should he share with his baby sister? Was he ready to verbalize his feelings to anyone? The thought frightened Darcy to no end but his sister was looking up at him with such pleading doe eyes that the words spilled out before he could stop them. "I think I'm falling in love with her."

Georgiana smiled. "That's wonderful, isn't it?" Her face fell when he didn't respond. "Fitz?"

"She told me that it wouldn't work out," he said hollowly. He shrugged his shoulders. "I've never needed anyone... except you Georgiana. I need her. I can't believe that in three days I've gone from trying to push people away to wanting someone in my life so badly its painful." He chuckled darkly. "However, she doesn't feel the same."

"She does," Georgiana insisted. "She has to."

He stepped towards his sister and pulled her into a hug. "I wish she did."

Georgiana looked up sadly at her big brother. She knew Elizabeth was interested in him. She had seen the way she was looking at him the night before. This had to be a misunderstanding. As she accompanied him into the house her brain worked furiously to think of some way to bring them together.

"Thanks for that," Elizabeth said gratefully, sipping her drink.

"No problem. Some guys just can't take a hint," Richard said lightly.

"I've tried to be straight forward, I've tried dropping hints. Nothing seems to get through to him," Elizabeth complained.

"He likes you. This tends to make our species thicker than usual."

"No kidding! Why is that Richard?"

He winced. "You want me to speak on behalf of all men? That's putting a lot of responsibility on my shoulders."

Elizabeth laughed gaily. "I think you can handle it. Seriously, this is worse than the schoolyard. Am I going to have to sock him in the mouth to get him to leave me alone?"

"Isn't that what girls do when they like a boy?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

She frowned. "I guess you're right. Okay, forget my schoolyard metaphor. I think I'm really going to have to get violent to let him know I'm not interested."

He laughed at her serious expression. "I believe you. Promise me you'll give me fair warning before you hit me, though I hope I'm not that dense."

Elizabeth's cheeks pinked and she smiled shyly at him. "About that..."

He smiled back at her and reached out to touch her arm. "It's fine, Elizabeth. I kind of figured it out when I saw you and Darcy together yesterday at the rehearsal. I'm disappointed to lose to my cousin." Elizabeth's blush deepened and she looked down at her feet. "I know I really shouldn't be that upset, but that wenker... Sorry," he rushed on, noticing her downcast face, " I probably shouldn't have said that to you." He squeezed her arm, his face etched with embarrassment.

She smiled at him, brighter than she actually felt. "It's okay." She fell silent for a moment, looking around the room.

"Look Elizabeth," Richard rushed on. "My cousin can be a complete idiot sometimes but he's a good man. He loves Georgie. I never thought he'd take a break from work but he did for Charlie because he cares about him. Even though he seems unsociable he would do anything for the people he loves."

Elizabeth felt tears prick her eyes. "I believe that he would."

"Elizabeth," a voice called sheepishly from behind them.

She turned to see her aunt standing a couple feet away, her face asking permission to enter the conversation.

"I'll leave you two alone," Richard said courteously.

"Please stay," she insisted, blinking back her tears. "I'd like to introduce you to my aunt. Come over Aunt Maddy, I'd like to introduce you to Richard Fitzwilliam."

She made the introductions and her aunt immediately asked where he was from.

"Born in Oxford and moved to London at a young age, so I guess I would consider myself from London." He looked at her curiously.

"I lived in a tiny village in Derbyshire for about a year. Not many people are familiar with it but if I meet any English I like to ask. It's called Lambton."

Richard smiled broadly. "I do know it, though not as well as my two cousins who are here at the wedding. They have a house near there."

Elizabeth looked up at him with interest. "Really? Come to think of it, when I told Darcy I had been to Lambton he asked about that house we toured. He said he knew which one we'd seen."

"Pemberley?" Maddy asked.

Richard chuckled. "That's the one. He should know it; its his house."

Madeline looked at her niece with surprise. "You've met the owners of Pemberley? How amazing. I don't remember seeing them when I lived in Lambton."

"Pemberley? Are you talking about Pemberley?"

Elizabeth greeted the young girl with a hug. "Georgiana," she said breathlessly. She hugged her tightly, her body conveying the affection she felt for her as well as the longing she felt for her brother. "Aunt, this is Georgiana, my good friend and evidently one of the owners of Pemberley. Georgiana, this is my Aunt Maddy."

Georgiana smiled at Elizabeth's aunt and exchanged pleasantries. "How do you know about Pemberley?" she asked Elizabeth. "Did Fitz tell you about it?"

"Not exactly," Elizabeth answered self consciously. "Maddy and I visited there last year."

"Can you imagine?" Richard asked with an enormous smile on his face. He was looking forward to poking fun at Elizabeth. "What an amazing coincidence. Elizabeth and her aunt visit your house before meeting you or your brother." He gazed at Elizabeth with a smirk on his face.

Elizabeth frowned at Richard while Maddy seized the opportunity to engage Georgiana about Lambton. She was dying to talk to her friend about the best ways to approach Darcy but really where could she begin? Richard kept smiling at her like an idiot. She supposed this was better than him sulking or his disapproval at her relationship with his cousin. Perhaps this was his seal of approval. She scanned the tent again, searching for him.

A few moments later the DJ announced that dinner was to be served. "Please take your seats, ladies and gentlemen. There is a seating chart near the mouth of the tent if you're not sure where you should place yourself."

Elizabeth smiled widely as Richard held his arm out to escort Aunt Maddy to her seat. She held back to speak with Georgiana. It was now or never. "Where's your brother?" she whispered. She tried to keep the desperation out of her voice but what was the point?

Georgiana squirmed uncomfortably. "He has business to discuss with Aunt Catherine. He asked if I could take his place at dinner."

Elizabeth started and stared ahead dully. _Darcy, what are you doing?_ "Oh, he did?" she confirmed sadly. Her heart ached as Georgiana nodded. They sat down together at the head table. Jane exchanged an anxious glance with her sister who looked away hesitant to confirm Darcy's absence. What could she say? The man she could be in love with was now sending his sister as emissary? Could he really not even exchange the barest civilities with her?

Georgiana was looking at her expectantly and she forced herself to act as if nothing was wrong. "What a pleasant surprise that I get you as a table mate." She tried not to look at the nameplate that said William Darcy in front of his sister. "Did you enjoy the wedding?"

Georgiana brightened, seemingly more comfortable to talk now that Elizabeth had initiated the question. "Oh yes, your sister was beautiful. Charlie was rather handsome as well. I admit I fancied him when I was younger."

Elizabeth laughed. "I won't tell him. I imagine my new brother would get too much pleasure out of someone having a crush on him."

"You looked beautiful as well, Elizabeth," she said shyly. "I like how soft and romantic your makeup turned out."

"Thanks Georgiana. I think that dress is great on you. Green really suits your skin tone."

"You and Fitzwilliam looked good together too," she followed up cautiously.

Elizabeth pinked and took a sip of her water to gather her thoughts. "Your brother is a handsome man," she commented quietly. "I'm sure he would compliment any of the bridesmaids."

Georgiana waited, desperately wanting to shout at Elizabeth and ask her why she pretended she didn't want her brother; she knew that she did. She looked across the room to her own seat. She could see her brother by profile and could tell that he was only pretending to listen to their aunt. She wished she could ask him what to say to her.

Elizabeth watched her friend's face falter and suspected she knew something of her interaction with Darcy. "Georgiana," she began.

"What happened?" Georgiana interrupted urgently, her eyes bright.

Elizabeth faltered. What could she say? She scanned Georgiana's face and saw the pain and confusion she must have felt. "It was a mistake, a misunderstanding."

She smiled. "A misunderstanding? I knew it had to be. You do like him?"

Elizabeth smiled at her and nodded.

"Then tell him. He believes the most awful things."

Elizabeth reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. "I'm trying but he is slippery. I think he's avoiding me."

Georgiana looked at her with fire in her eyes. "Don't let him, Elizabeth."


	22. Chapter 22

**Recap**: Darcy is avoiding Elizabeth at the reception; Richard rescues E from Collins; Georgiana confronts Darcy about E and then asks Elizabeth what happened between her and Darcy.

* * *

Darcy made it through dinner with little trouble. Aunt Catherine kept a constant stream of instructions and suggestions for how to raise Georgiana and the direction of his business. It would have bothered him to have her trying to meddle but the combination of his scotch and his cousin Anne making faces behind his aunt kept his sanity. He didn't look over to the head table once, even when Elizabeth's mother screeched with unnatural melancholy that her youngest daughter was sure to be the next to leave her. He escaped to one of the bar tables and let his eyes relax. He felt guilty abandoning Georgiana but knew that she'd be happy with Elizabeth.

"William," a voice purred from behind him.

"Fiona," he said warily. He had forgotten he might need to be on the defense tonight. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am," she answered batting her eyelashes, "but I haven't yet been asked to dance."

_The oldest trick in the book_, he thought. "Would you like to dance?"

Her face broke out into an enormous grin. "The consummate gentleman. Why yes, that would be delightful."

He lead her to the dance floor, placing his hand gingerly on her slender waist. He knew he should be attracted to Fiona. She was Charlie's cousin and so he knew her family, she graduated from business school and currently worked for a tech startup that was doing well, and she was rather stunning. Fiona would look good on his arm, nice in photos.

"I read about your acquisition of Myers Plume," she said girlishly. "I thought Captiva might have had an edge given their stake in Fremont Care but their executive staff has had too much turnover. It was an impressive takeover nonetheless."

"Thank you," he said graciously. He was unsurprised that she had followed his career, many women had but he was still impressed that she seemed to know what she was talking about. Too bad she did it in that ridiculous voice.

"Are you enjoying California William?"

Elizabeth watched the conversation between Darcy and Fiona from afar. Georgiana's attention had been claimed by her cousin Richard and so Elizabeth was left to her own scheming. She cringed as he put his hand around her waist and jealousy boiled in the pit of her stomach. "Lizzy, care to dance with me?" She was startled by Bill speaking directly into her ear. She shivered with disgust but thought it might be a good way to get closer to Darcy.

"Sure, Bill."

He smiled his wide, smarmy grin and lead her out on the dance floor. "Lizzy, I do believe you are warming up to me."

She looked down at him and laughed. "You're probably right Bill."

He nodded vigorously. "I thought so. You laughed at my joke about the drink names being stupid and you accepted my invitation to dance."

She pursed her lips and nodded, looking over his shoulder at Darcy. "Yep," she replied. Bill's eyes practically bulged and he grabbed her waist more tightly. "Hey partner, watch that grip," she said looking down. She suddenly became concerned about the look in his eyes.

"It's time," he said to her, stopping in the middle of the dance floor.

Elizabeth stared at him. _He's gone crazy_. "Time for what, Bill?"

He smiled at her and slowly dropped down to one knee. Elizabeth gasped in horror.

"Elizabeth Bennet, will you marry me?"

"Bill, get up," Elizabeth hissed angrily.

"Not until you say yes," Bill answered resolutely. People around them began to notice and stopped dancing to stand and stare at the scene. She heard their lively murmurs over the music.

Elizabeth flushed with anger and embarrassment. "No, Bill. My answer is no."

Bill chuckled, still not moving from his spot on the dance floor. "I understand how it is. You feel weird that I was married to your friend. Please know that I never loved Charlotte the way I love you."

Elizabeth snorted. "Well, that's a relief. Seriously Bill, stand up."

Bill shook his head, grinning madly at her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the audacity of this pitiful man. "Bill Collins, I would never marry you." She wrenched her hand from his and turned to walk away.

"Lizzy," Bill said desperately, lunging for her and grabbing the material of her dress causing her to jerk to a halt.

She squealed at the abrupt stop and turned to face him with thunderous eyes. "Let me go," she bellowed.

"My love, my heart, you can't be serious in your rejection. No one else will want you looking the way you do. I do want you. We're meant for each other." He clung to the silky material of her skirt with sweaty hands looking up at her with baleful eyes.

"Let her go." Darcy's voice, deathly calm broke through the volume of the music. Bill squeaked and dropped the hem of her dress. Darcy continued to stare at Bill with a look of pure loathing until he retreated off of the dance floor.

Elizabeth looked up at her savior, love and appreciation filling her eyes. His countenance was stony but she saw a flicker of fire in his eyes as he looked back at her. They stood there for a few moments, neither of them moving until a change in song startled them out of their reverie. Darcy turned to face her fully and reached out his left hand to her. She instinctively held out her right to him and he stepped closer, putting his right hand on her waist and pulling her into a dance.

"Thank you," she murmured, unable to take her eyes off of him. There were so many things that she wanted to say now that she had him here but none of them were coming. He continued staring at her impassively. "That was unreal," she said lamely.

"I did say he was determined," Darcy said tightly.

"You did," she agreed. "I never thought that he'd try something like that."

They lapsed into silence and Elizabeth searched desperately for what to say.

"Lizzy!" a voice shrieked from behind her. Elizabeth broke away from Darcy and turned around to face her mother. "Is Mrs. Long right? Did you just refuse a marriage proposal from Bill Collins?"

"Of course I did. Why would I even consider such a thing? We weren't dating and we're cousins."

Mrs. Bennet growled, her eyes bloodshot and hair making a mad dash from it's bun. "It doesn't matter. We could have unloaded you to someone established. Someone with a career. No one will take you now. You cannot afford to be picky about who you marry."

"Mother," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, eyes blazing. "I will marry someone when I am madly in love, not for security. Now, if you will excuse me I am in the middle of a dance."

Mrs. Bennet snorted and gestured wildly at the two of them. "Like it matters. William Darcy would never be interested in you." She glared at the pair of them and then ran off into the sea of people.

Elizabeth stood in horrified disbelief for a moment and then slowly turned back to her dance partner. Darcy was looking off toward where Mrs. Bennet had exited, his posture erect and his face disapproving. _He can't stand her or me. My mother is right_. Tears sprang to her eyes and Darcy finally looked back down at her. Wordlessly he reached out for her right hand again. She accepted his hand and felt her heart race as he pulled her even tighter into him. They began swaying to the music and she felt his hand grip her waist possessively.

A tiny flame of hope lit inside of Elizabeth. She responded in turn by moving her hand up Darcy's shoulder to cradle his neck. He lifted an eyebrow and gave her a hint of a smile. That was all she needed. Elizabeth pulled down on his neck and lifted herself up on her toes to kiss Darcy.

"No," he interrupted, causing her to freeze a few inches from his lips. He reached up and removed her hand from his neck. "I can't be drawn back into you like this. You made it clear what you don't want so now it's my turn to make it clear what I don't want." He dropped her hands and walked away from her.

She stood there stunned. He ran away from her words and he refused her actions. What could she do? Should she even bother? Fury bubbled up from her stomach as she saw his curly head weave through the dinner tables. She was not going to let him hide again. He was going to listen to her even if it meant breaking her heart.

Elizabeth hiked up her skirt and ran as quickly as she could in her stilettos. She saw him exit the tent and was only a few feet behind him. The sun had gone down and the sky was streaked in brilliant pinks and purples. As soon as she exited the tent she shouted, "Fitzwilliam Herbert Darcy, stop!"

He froze and turned on his heel, facing her. Wedding guests who had been outside enjoying the sunset stared at them in interest. "How did you know my middle name?" he asked curiously.

"Georgiana gave it to me in case of emergency." She advanced slowly toward him.

"And this is an emergency?" he asked, annoyance tingeing his voice.

"Yes, you asshat, it is." He cringed at the insult but looked intrigued. "You're running from me," she accused.

"Can you blame me?" he asked defensively.

"Yes," she cried. She raked her fingers through her hair, disrupting the smooth french twist and causing more tendrils to fall. "You're not giving me a chance to talk to you, to explain what happened." His mouth tightened and he looked over Elizabeth's shoulder at the tent. "Oh no you don't Fitzwilliam Darcy. Don't you dare retreat into yourself right now." He looked at her, surprised by her assessment. He was retreating. She understood him better in three days than most people did after several years.

Elizabeth watched the look of recognition cross his face and went on. "Darcy, earlier today when you came to my room... I didn't intend to reject you." Darcy turned slightly away. "I understand now how it may have seemed that way..." She took another step towards him. "I didn't believe someone like you could actually want someone like me." Darcy's face clouded over and he closed his eyes. "I believed I was bad for you. I even thought I might ruin your life." He opened his eyes again and made a noise to interrupt. Elizabeth held up a finger and continued. "I've always been insecure and so it seemed plausible. I listened to the wrong people. I'm so... I mean, I can't believe...What I feel is so..." she faltered unable to get the words out the way she wanted. _Elizabeth Bennet, say it NOW!_ She took a deep breath, her words coming out in a whisper. "Darcy, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Darcy's mouth fell open in surprise. He stared at her in shock for a moment. Did he hear her correctly? Without another moment of hesitation he bridged the distance between them, placed his hands on either side of her face and brought his lips down upon hers in a fiery kiss. Elizabeth was elated and eagerly kissed him back, matching his ardor. She traced his torso with her hands, finally resting them around his neck where she clung to him. Darcy dropped his hands from her face to wrap them around her waist, pulling her into him tightly. The whistling catcall of another guest caused them to break apart and they looked at each other in wonder.

"I need you more than I have ever needed anyone Elizabeth," Darcy said softly. "How that's even possible in only three days..." She traced his jawline with her finger and smiled shyly at him, feeling like her heart would burst. "When I thought you didn't want me..."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know and I'm so sorry."

"Let's not talk about it now," he said quickly. "It was obviously a misunderstanding."

"Obviously," she said teasingly.

He leaned down and nuzzled her hair. "Elizabeth, I'm not happy with the terms of our truce. What do you say to permanently ending it?"

Elizabeth smiled into his chest, snug and happy. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, here is the beginning of our HEA. (!) However, Aunt Catherine isn't going to go silently into the night. And anyone recall Fiona Bingley? Two more chapters remain. {I finished Chapter 1 of my new story, BTW. Yay! Writing is going slowly as I have a busy week at work and am exhausted at night. I'll have to pick up the pace.}


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**: Tickled, as always, by your reviews and the new slew of author follows and story favorites. Thanks Everyone! And gracias a **Trini** por tu mensaje en espanol!

**Recap**: Bill proposes to Elizabeth; E&D finally talk and then FINALLY XOXOXO!

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth remained outside of the tent for a few minutes, content to wander the perimeter holding hands and grin idiotically at each other. She knew that there were conversations to still be had but for now she didn't want to ruin the understanding they seemed to have come to. A muffled announcement and cheer from inside the tent brought them both back to the reality of their location.

"Should we?" Darcy asked reluctantly, steering them towards the tent.

"We'd better. We'd lose all our points for saving the wedding if we start missing out on important events."

They walked over to the mouth of the tent, Darcy allowing Elizabeth to lead the way inside. He dropped her hand and placed his own at the small of her back as the large grouping of people near the entrance made it hard to walk. Elizabeth could see a group of men forming over by the dance floor and Charlie and her sister standing in the center.

"Uh oh," she turned to Darcy, "the garter toss. You up for it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not really."

"If you catch it I'll wear it for you later."

Darcy's eyes lit up as it he looked down at Elizabeth smiling wickedly back at him. "Really?"

"I guess you'll never know," she said saucily, pushing through the crowd towards Jane and Charlie. She stopped at the edge of the dance floor with the rest of the crowd. She began to giggle uncontrollably as Darcy pushed past her to join the rest of the single men to try and grab the garter.

"Darcy," Charlie greeted him with surprise. He scanned the crowd and finally locked eyes with Elizabeth. He lifted one eyebrow and she smiled and nodded in return. Charlie chuckled and returned his attention to his bride who had taken a seat in a procured chair. She was blushing furiously, not meeting anyone's eyes. The DJ took over instructing Charlie to retrieve the garter. Elizabeth tried to keep her eyes on her sister but felt her attention drawn over to Darcy who was also looking her way. He was trying not to smile as Elizabeth mimed jumping for the garter and throwing elbows.

"I never thought I'd see you out here." Richard sidled up to his cousin.

Darcy scowled at him. "I'm trying new things," he said casually.

Richard smirked. "I'm glad. Does this mean you're going to put up a fight?"

Darcy glowered at him. He couldn't be certain that Richard was referring solely to the competition of grabbing the little ring of elastic and lace. "Absolutely," he said seriously. The men readied themselves, jostling and shuffling around as Charlie got into place.

"One, two, three," the DJ yelled gleefully. Charlie complied and flung the garter over his shoulder toward the waiting men. Darcy and Richard both lunged for the lace, and as they were the two tallest gentlemen assembled, each grabbed a piece. There was a small tussle during which profanity was exchanged and feet were trampled. Elizabeth watched with amusement as Richard ultimately captured the prize as Darcy broke away to avoid colliding with a little boy who had boldly entered the fray.

"You fought bravely," she cooed at him as he returned dejectedly to her side.

"That little ankle biter got in the way!" he complained.

"Well, you get an A for effort." She leaned into him and began to wind her arms around his waist. "Maybe we can still- ." Elizabeth was cut off mid-sentence by the DJ who was assembling the women for the bouquet toss. "I guess its my turn," she said sardonically and turned to walk over to the dance floor.

"What?" Darcy grabbed her arm. "Won't you get paired with Richard if you catch it?"

"For one dance, yes. That's generally what happens."

Darcy frowned. "Don't go out there. He can't have the next dance with you. I want that."

"I have to go out there for Jane." She smiled at him, leaned back in and kissed his cheek. Before moving away she whispered in his ear causing his breath to hitch, "but I won't catch it." She made her way over to where her sisters were assembled. Lydia and Kitty were lightly shoving each other in the same way Richard and Darcy were earlier. Mary was standing as far away as possible to not really be in the action but to be absolved from the accusation that she wasn't participating. Elizabeth surveyed the crowd of single women. She noticed the giantess Fiona Bingley standing to the side near Mary, looking embarrassed to be included. Georgiana bounded over to her trailed by her cousin Anne.

"Elizabeth!" she exclaimed. She embraced the girl and whispered into her ear. "I saw you standing with Fitz. Everything better?"

Elizabeth nodded happily and the younger girl lit up.

"I don't know what I am doing here," Anne complained. "Or you, Georgie. Richard is our cousin. I don't want to dance with him."

"You've danced with him before," Georgiana scoffed.

"But this dance is supposed to be romantic. The single guy and the single girl."

Georgiana shrugged. "Go grab a drink while your mother isn't watching then."

Anne brightened and then her face fell. "She's always watching," she said dramatically but then slinked off of the dance floor.

The DJ gave the same countdown to Jane and she gracefully tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. Elizabeth half-heartedly reached for it, smirking as Darcy's scowl deepened. She was relieved and amused when her sister Lydia snatched it triumphantly from another wedding guest.

Elizabeth motioned to Georgiana and they exited the dance floor to make room for a beaming Lydia and a bashful Richard. They joined Darcy who suggested they return to their seats. Georgiana blushed as Elizabeth insisted she sit with the two of them at the head table. "It's after dinner now. Jane won't care if we start moving chairs around."

"You put your hands up," Darcy accused, trying to conceal his smile.

"But I didn't catch it," she countered sweetly. They were seated next to each other with Georgiana on Elizabeth's other side. "Poor Richard," she commented, watching the tall man being dragged around by her petite but determined youngest sister.

Darcy snorted, privately musing that he was glad to see him so uncomfortable. "Richard can handle himself."

Their conversation halted as Fiona Bingley walked over to their table. She smiled seductively at Darcy before speaking. "William, I was hoping we could continue our dance from earlier. You had to leave so suddenly and we didn't even get to finish the song." She smiled sweetly at Georgiana but completely excluded Elizabeth from her attentions to the table.

Elizabeth's jealousy was aroused and she leaned territorially towards Darcy who cleared his throat uncomfortably. Before either of them could object it was Georgiana who spoke up. "I'm afraid that won't be possible," she said forcefully.

All eyes darted to the younger girl who was sitting up straight, eyeing Fiona Bingley. "Why Georgiana, I wouldn't want to interrupt plans you may have with your brother." Fiona giggled nervously, smoothing her hair self consciously under the girl's inspection. "If he's promised you the next dance I can surely wait until he's free."

"He won't be free for the entire evening," she retorted testily.

"Georgiana," Darcy warned, looking over at his sister.

Fiona tittered uncomfortably again, looking back and forth between brother and sister, utterly confused. She leaned towards Darcy, lowering her voice. "William, maybe you could come take a walk with me out in the garden so we can have a better chance to talk."

Elizabeth reached out to stay Georgiana who was practically leaping out of her seat at the woman. "I'm afraid not," Darcy replied.

Fiona's face screwed up into a confused pout. "Well, okay, but how about that dance later?"

"He will be dancing every dance with Elizabeth and no one else," Georgiana hissed.

Fiona looked between a straight faced Darcy, a quickly blushing Elizabeth and an irate Georgiana. "Um," she uttered, completely thrown.

"It's true," Darcy confirmed, looking over at Elizabeth, "though I haven't asked her yet. Will you dance every dance with me?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth's heart melted at the tenderness in his voice and public nature of his declaration. She resisted the temptation to tease and accepted, "I would love to." Her pleasure grew as he leaned over to kiss her lightly to seal the deal. Georgiana squealed at her first glimpse of their affection.

Fiona reddened at the display, hastily excusing herself. "I am so sorry to have misunderstood. I had no idea." She fled the area, her mind whirling and her pride wounded. _Caroline was right! That conniving-_ She bumped into something large and solid. "Pardon," she said quickly, her voice shaking.

"Fiona?" a voice questioned.

She looked into the eyes of Richard Fitzwilliam, relief flooding her. "Richard! Thank goodness it's you. Have you seen your aunt? I'd like to have a word with her."

"Would you like to dance with me now?" Darcy asked Elizabeth after Fiona had left their table.

Elizabeth glanced over at Georgiana who exclaimed, "Go ahead. Don't worry about me."

"I think she's more excited about this than we are," he said dryly as he lead her to the dance floor.

"Probably," she said. "I've already lost interest in you." She pursed her lips at him as his face darkened. "Too soon?" she asked innocently.

"Can I expect this much teasing on a daily basis or have you been giving me an especially hard time?" He pulled her tightly into him, letting his fingers splay over her lower back.

"I suppose it has been a little concentrated over the past few days but I'm afraid to say that this is who I am." She played with his curls. "I always tease those I..." She faltered at the word _love_. She felt she was falling for him but four days was definitely too soon to be uttering those words so instead she finished her sentence with, "am close to."

He smiled at the unspoken word.

"William Darcy," a voice screeched off to the side of them. Both Darcy and Elizabeth were startled out of their mutual admiration and looked around.

_That bitch! _Elizabeth griped to herself. Catherine de Bourgh stood with her arms folded over her chest, her countenance marred by a horrible sneer.

Darcy clutched her waist more tightly. "Aunt Catherine," he acknowledged haughtily, "we'll have to talk later. I'm in the middle of a dance."

She gave a derisive laugh. "With this tart? It's not quite a hardship to give that up, now is it?"

Darcy's lip curled into a snarl. "Catherine you had better be careful what you say."

She appraised him for a moment. "Follow me outside. Now." She turned sharply and walked towards the exit.

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy. They were now barely swaying to the music. "I want to go too," she said.

Darcy's lips were set into a thin line. "I'll handle this," he said stiffly. "She's my family."

Elizabeth thought about this. On the one hand if the situation was reversed she would want to shield Darcy from her family. On the other hand she would love to stick it to Catherine, or at least hear Darcy do it. "Okay," she finally agreed. Darcy sighed and brought Elizabeth in for a hug before releasing her.

"I'll take you back to Georgiana." He lead her through the maze of people. Suddenly he stopped and Elizabeth collided with his unyielding body.

"Umph," she grumbled. "You're solid as a tree trunk. What's up?"

Darcy turned to look at her. "Earlier tonight Catherine made a comment about you. She said something like you still thought you could sink your claws into one of us, meaning Richard or me. And then she said she was thankful you gave up me. What did she mean? Did she say something to you?"

Elizabeth sighed, hesitant to reveal the meeting from earlier that day. Ultimately Darcy would have to be told and so there didn't seem to be a good reason to keep it from him now. "She confronted me this morning. She told me..." she wasn't sure she could tell him. "She said some awful things about me and she told me to stay away from you." She became nervous under Darcy's scrutiny. "She told me I would ruin you," she confessed.

Darcy inhaled sharply, his eyes blazing and his face stony. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N**: Next up is the last chapter. Tear, sigh, sob. Thanks for hanging in there with me!


	24. Chapter 24

**Recap**: After Elizabeth and Darcy come to an understanding, Fiona Bingley attempts to steal him away for a dance. Georgiana doesn't allow it but then Catherine tries her hand at disrupting the lovebirds.

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth briskly exited the reception. Catherine wasn't immediately outside of the tent and so Darcy started walking towards the garden. "Over there," Elizabeth whispered, pointing towards the ceremony site. Catherine stood with her back to them at the entrance to the West Garden. The moon was lending much of the light to the area though a few lanterns had been lit and placed here and there. Elizabeth shivered as they approach his aunt. The temperature had dropped after sunset and the impending clash was making her nervous. She had been filled with ire for this meddling woman just a short while ago but when it came down to it would Darcy side with her?

"Catherine," Darcy intoned flatly as they approached.

She turned around slowly, narrowing her eyes and scowling as she spotted the spare. "I asked to speak with you, William. I've already spoken to that one." She waved her hand dismissively towards Elizabeth.

"I know," Darcy replied coolly. "That is why I brought her with me." He stared at his aunt who returned his icy gaze. Elizabeth watched the stand off, unsure of when to speak or if she should. Normally she would pipe up, raise some hell and then move on with her night. Tonight she felt frozen to the spot. Darcy's face looked impassive at first but she read the slant of his brow and curl of his lip. She marveled that he looked less angry when he actually was furious. _I'll have to remember that_, she thought.

"Very well," she snipped. "You've had your fun but this little dalliance has run its course. Tomorrow we will return to London, you will not be in communication with each other and everything will be as it were."

Darcy laughed shortly. "No," he said simply and quietly. The sound hung in the air for a few moments until Darcy broke it again. "Catherine I cannot believe your audacity. I cannot believe you think I would give her up because you, my aunt, forbid it. I am my own master. I do not answer to anyone but myself."

She eyed him evenly. "Pretty speech William but I know that you have thought about the consequences and I'd wager they're eating you up inside. She isn't one of us. She doesn't know how to behave, what to do in our everyday world. She's American, for God's sake. Would you really want her standing by you at _The Pearl's_ next gala?"

"Desperately," he answered swiftly. Darcy reached for Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it. Her chest constricted and she felt overwhelmed that he was so quick to stand by her after only knowing her a few days.

Catherine's eyes narrowed to slits that Elizabeth wasn't certain she could see out of. "I am ashamed of you William. Have you forgotten what you owe to yourself? To your entire family? I know you'd never consider marrying her but to even be seen with her?"

"Whom I choose to spend my time with and ultimately whom I will marry is up to me. I will marry someone when I am madly he love, not solely because you think they're suitable for me." His face remained stony but he lifted an eyebrow slightly at Elizabeth. She tried to hide her smirk at the repetition of the words she had earlier used with her mother. What was with meddling relatives?

"You have such infantile notions of marriage William. In our world a wife's duty is not only to her husband but to the family name and reputation. This is something _she _could never even aspire to understand."

Elizabeth's fear finally thawed enough to exclaim, "Really Catherine, join us in the 21st century! I may not be a part of your _world _but I sure as hell am a part of your nephew's. Do I know what to do in every situation, no, but I don't think you're a sterling example of that either. This is a _wedding_ Catherine. You've insulted the bride's family repeatedly and your own daughter has to sneak cocktails because you're too terrible to be around sober."

Catherine stood erect, failing to mask her fury. Her wrinkle free face was contorted and her nostrils flared as she struggled to breathe calmly. "Anne?" she asked quietly.

"Um," Elizabeth stalled, realizing that she just may have put Darcy's cousin in a bad situation.

"Catherine," Darcy interjected, "the point is that I want Elizabeth in my life. She brings out the best in me and I'm convinced my life would be a little less bright without her in it. I hope you have a safe flight home and we'll speak later." He turned back to the tent, leaving a flabbergasted Catherine to work out what had just occurred. Elizabeth followed, a skip in her step as she felt gratitude swell in her chest for the man beside her. Darcy had sided with her. Darcy had chosen her. He smiled at her as they reached the entrance. "How about we finish at least one dance?"

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Elizabeth," a voice called from the front of the house.

"Back here Jane," she replied. "I've tried to gather what I could find," she said hugging her sister. "I can't remember if some of this is yours or mine." Elizabeth looked around her sister. "Where's Charlie?"

Jane started looking through some papers her sister had stacked up. "He's coming separately. I wasn't sure if I could fit everything in my trunk so we decided to bring both cars."

About twenty minutes into sorting Jane's things into boxes Elizabeth took a break to make some coffee. "Packing is exhausting," she complained melodramatically to her sister who was sitting cross-legged on the floor wrapping knick knacks in tissue paper.

"Wimp," Jane said with a sly smile.

"Hey, you're teasing me," Elizabeth laughed. "Charlie is a bad influence on you."

"Hello?" a voice called.

"Speak of the devil," Elizabeth said.

"I hate that phrase Lizzy," Jane protested.

"Charlie," Elizabeth called. "What have you done to my sweet sister? She's teasing me now."

"Can't take what you dish out?"

Elizabeth's eyes flew to the door and she squealed. "Darcy!" She scrambled off of the floor and ran the short distance to jump into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

"I didn't pick you up from the airport so you could maul my sister-in-law Darce."

Elizabeth disengaged one hand to reach out and smack her brother-in-law. She finally broke away and looked into his eyes. "You're here," she said in wonder. "What a nice surprise."

He stared back at her. "I was hoping it would be." He helped her back to the ground. "I couldn't wait until next month. I had to see you sooner."

She blushed and looked back at her sister. "I love you dear sister but Darcy and I are going to go hide away for a bit."

An hour later Darcy and Elizabeth emerged. The house was quiet. "I suppose Jane and Charlie got uncomfortable and took a load of boxes to their apartment," she observed. She turned to Darcy and kissed him passionately. "She'll forgive me. If I only get to see you every couple months..." she trailed off, choked with emotion. How could she only see him every couple months?

It had been an intense few weeks since the wedding. That last night they danced until the DJ finally closed up shop. Catherine had left Georgiana and Anne at the reception and hadn't returned for them. Jane had offered to set them up in the living room downstairs rather than have anyone drive them back to the hotel at the late hour. Elizabeth was originally going to offer her room to the two girls as Jane had plans to vacate but she quickly realized Darcy was without a bunk and kept her mouth shut.

Darcy and Elizabeth spent every moment together from then until his plane took off on Sunday. She had put on a brave face, said goodbye, kissed him passionately and then ran out of the airport. Since then she and Darcy texted, talked on the phone, did Facetime and Skype. The time zones presented a challenge but they decided regular sleep patterns were completely overrated.

"I'd like to talk to you about that," Darcy said.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "What?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, unsure where to start. "I... I want you to come back to London with me." She raised an eyebrow as he went on. "You can fly out of London for your assignments. We have three airports. Georgiana would love to see you. I can fly you home whenever you want to see Jane or your family and Charlie is set to come out several times this year."

Elizabeth swallowed, unsure of what to say. She had been fantasizing about moving to England with Darcy but it always ended with a stern lecture about being realistic and not allowing herself to harbor nonsensical notions about their relationship. Darcy ran his fingers through her hair. "I need you, Elizabeth."

Tears pricked her eyes. "I need you too, Darcy." She leaned in to kiss him again. "Okay," she said softly as they drew apart.

"Okay?" he asked. "Really?"

She nodded briskly. "I'm kind of terrified but let's do it." She squealed excitedly. "I'm moving to London!" Elizabeth frowned. "Damn, I just told Jane how much I hate packing. She will so make fun of me. Do I need a visa? Where will I live? With you?"

Darcy kissed her swiftly to stem the flow of questions. "We'll figure it all out. Let's go get some food, I'm starving."

She pinched his side, grinning widely. "I wouldn't want my new roomie to faint from hunger."

THE END

* * *

**A/N**: I can't believe we've come to the end. Thank you all for your follows and support during the past couple months. I've had a blast with the writing, editing and posting of One Narrow Aisle. For those of you that are interested I have posted a few fun details about ONA on my profile.

**New story update**: As I mentioned before I have completed the first chapter on my new story which will be Regency instead of modern. I am at a crossroads, however. I have the entire story outlined but another plot is niggling at my brain and I am worried that I will continue to compare my original idea to this new brain invader. For this reason, it may take me a bit longer to get everything out to you. If anyone is interested in helping me decide which story to write, PM me and I'll send you the two options for your vote.


End file.
